


24 (A Day in the Life of a War-hero Werewolf)

by lysanatt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus Bestiality, BDSM, Bondage, Exhibitionism, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Rimming, Romance, Sounding, Voyeurism, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysanatt/pseuds/lysanatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story in which Severus Snape learns not to speak or make bets when drunk, Remus Lupin is taught one or two practical things he didn't know before and the rest of the Order is educated in how it is a very imprudent idea to think that they, even united, can beat Severus Snape on a turf on which he has had the opportunity to practise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	24 (A Day in the Life of a War-hero Werewolf)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Lusty Month of May Marathon 2007. Voted best fic, LMoM 2007. 
> 
> This fic is mainly one long kink-fic, although with some plot. Be aware that you might encounter approximately 25 various kinks in this.

**24 (A Day in the Life of a War-hero Werewolf)**

 

 **Chapter 1**  
 _\- in which Remus Lupin makes an unexpected offer_.

'I'll do it,' Remus Lupin said, as he moved a bit restlessly in his chair. Full moon had just come and gone, and he was still tired and sore and _stretched_. Also the wolf still felt awake, and the fact that Bill Weasley was snogging Fleur in front of him didn't make it any calmer. Bill and Fleur kindly left enough room between them for Remus to watch his former fiancée cling to Kingsley Shacklebolt, probably in an almost doomed attempt not to die from asphyxiation due to the tongue shoved down her throat. Remus felt slightly dizzy, not just because of the groping but also because he had had a bit too much to drink. They all had.

His quiet words, however, had the desired effect.

'You'll what?' Fred and George (who weren't kissing anybody, thank Merlin!) almost cried. 'Have you gone insane?'

'I'll do it,' Remus repeated calmly, seeing the attention of almost fifteen members of the Order directed at him. 'I doubt it categorises me as insane. I do not hope anybody has a problem with that?'

'I have,' a cold voice replied from the farthest and darkest corner. 'As usual, none of you have any idea what you are talking about. You offer me a monster to help me prove myself?' There was a long pause 'I have my pride,' the voice said in an offended tone, 'and I sincerely doubt Lupin can be of any assistance to me. Only, if I am to watch one more ecstatic teen do things in this room which clearly should have been kept inside a bedroom's confines, _I'll_ without question be ready to wear a shirt with very long arms and challenging buttons when I relax in my padded one-bedroom flat. To get away from that, even if it is with the mon--with Lupin-- will almost make it worth it. Almost.'

'Oi!' Tonks shouted as she finally managed to spit Kingsley out. 'You started this, Severus!'

Kingsley, however, didn't seem to want to stop kissing Tonks and was licking and kissing her neck as if no one else was in the room. Remus looked at them with a bit of envy. He remembered how it had felt to lick that neck, the softness of her skin... only it would never have worked between them no matter how delicious she had been. Somehow Severus had a point. Remus really didn't need to see what Kingsley did with his former girlfriend. Also Kingsley's hand half way down Tonks' jeans was a bit less than appropriate. Remus watched it move there, rubbing against spots he had known intimately once, a little more interested than he should have been. Severus definitely had a point!

'I did not.' Snape rose, towering over them with a dark look in his eyes. He was swaying slightly, as if he had had a bit much to drink too. He glared angrily at them. 'Flaunting things which should have been kept private is not something I indulge in. Obviously not a sentiment shared my my fellow Order members.'

Kingsley looked guilty and removed his hand from Tonks' trousers.

Snape stared at Remus. It was a decidedly unpleasant gaze, penetrating and hard. 'Tell me, Lupin. Why? Is it the Galleons? You most certainly look as if you could use some, you are intolerably ragged. No hope of getting a replacement robe at Oxfam, I take it? Entirely out of your league?'

Remus' kind smile vanished immediately and he cringed at the venom thrown at him. 'Severus, really?'

The two former D.A.D.A.-teachers stared at each other; one cold and unyielding, the other sighing deeply, then looking away. It was not worth fighting over. Remus knew how Severus was, all thorns and sharp edges. Of course Severus would rather avoid the bet than depending on Remus to win it with him. Remus didn't even know--

Remus' line of thought was disturbed by Ginny, Justin and Hannah Abbot returning from the dance floor.

In the background the music had died down, more couples joined them in the deep sofas and chairs in Grimmauld Place's large sitting room. 'So,' Potter asked as he threw himself in the old, rather dusty sofa, grinning broadly. 'Anyone volunteered to shag the greasy old git yet?'

 

**Chapter 2**  
 _\- in which Remus Lupin receives a kiss that almost sucks out his soul and makes his toes curl._

'Oh, stop it,' Ron looked disgusted. 'Must we have Snape and... _that_ in the same sentence?' He coughed as Hermione jabbed him in the side with her elbow. 'Well, it's creepy! Who'd want to--with-- He's forty, for Merlin's sake!'

'Please continue, Mr Weasley, as if I wasn't here. I take such delight in hearing an eighteen year old virgin speak of things he clearly does not fathom, at least not if one has to judge from the sour, dissatisfied look on Miss Granger's face.' Snape crossed his arms angrily over his black-clad chest.

'Virgin? I am not-'

'You aren't, I'm sure.' Snape cut him off. 'It only proves that you have no idea what you are talking about, just like your brother. You see, again this is one of the cases where experience means more than mere enthusiasm.' Snape leant against the wall casually. 'As I recall it, he was the one who stated that I "- _probably never had been with anyone but my own hand_ ", and what was it? " _Looks usually didn't matter, but in my case he was willing to make an exception_ "'

'And he was right,' Ron muttered, a strict look from Hermione convincing him to keep quiet.

'But,' Bill said, 'it was you, Severus, who insisted that you, in twenty-four hours, could make anyone forget their name, date of birth, spouse and children if you could just find a remotely horizontal surface to put them on. Maybe it was a bit of exaggeration on your account? Maybe you want to withdraw the bet you offered?' Bill smiled wickedly. 'I mean... some of us can make even a Veela happy... I don't really see how you can live up to that.'

'Am I repeating myself here, Weasley?' Severus looked even more arrogant and annoyed. It seemed as if the relative drunken haze he had been in earlier was rapidly evaporating. ' I only suggested that you kept the snogging private. I cannot see how that led to you, accusing me of being a virginal prude. Some of us actually have manners.' Snape huffed and let his gaze slide rudely over Fleur's beautiful curves. 'And if your Veela had volunteered, I' d guarantee you you wouldn't _have_ one to satisfy by tomorrow at midnight.'

'Right...' Bill smirked, clearly not believing a word of Snape's semi-drunken nonsense. Fleur didn't say anything, as if she had seen something in Snape's gaze that confirmed the man's words. 'We have a volunteer already,' Bill pointed at Lupin, 'only Remus isn't good enough for you, isn't that so? Or maybe you are not in for a little adventure with another man? I trust it would have been easier for you, since you at one time or another in your life must have encountered some form of male physiognomy, at least in your own trousers? Or maybe you are simply a coward?' Bill grinned, as if to show he didn't mean to sound so harsh.

Snape didn't speak for a moment, but his eyes flashed and his hand made an involuntary twitch in direction of his wand. 'If this is about proving whether I am lying or not, Weasley, then I'd take even Potter.'

Harry made a noise that sounded as if he was gagging. 'Please, keep me out of this!'

'I certainly intend to, Potter.' Snape pushed off from the wall he had been leaning against. 'I'd prefer Lupin to most of you. At least he has something resembling a brain. Unless it is full moon. Then there isn't much left of it, is there?' Snape looked briefly at Remus who tried to keep the hurt out of his eyes. 'These are the conditions, Weasley: in 24 hours I'll reply to any challenge you can possibly throw at me, as long as Lupin is willing, and it doesn't hurt any of us permanently. Also, I will leave Lupin satisfied and in need of someone to help him move when we're finished. If I, by tomorrow midnight, have done that, _you_ pay me a thousand galleons, which I will, fairly, share with Lupin.'

Bill nodded. 'Sounds reasonable. I suppose we can be certain you are not lying to us about the outcome?'

Snape just raised an eyebrow.

'Done,' Bill said.

With a less arrogant attitude Snape turned to Remus. ' Are you still willing, Lupin? I think a challenge per hour is adequate?'

Remus looked up at Snape who had stepped over to the chair he was sitting in. He breathed out as he tried to determine what was going on behind the cold black eyes; if there was any warmth or passion to be found there. Only Remus was certain that if Snape wasn't lying (and he had no reason to believe so) there was no way Snape could be a competent lover and at the same time have no tenderness or care for his partner. There had to be... more to be the perfect lover. Maybe it was what had made him offer himself in the first place - the possibility to look behind the surface? 'I am. A challenge an hour, and I can sleep when I get old?'

'Marvellous deduction.' Snape's voice suddenly had another tone, a deep drawl that, almost palpably, teased Remus' ears. 'So, _wolf_... are you coming?'

'No, wait!' Tonks shouted, 'We want to see a kiss first!'

'Well, Miss Tonks, I had no idea you were such a deviant.' Snape smiled sarcastically. 'Apart of course for the fact that _your_ and Kingsley's uncontrolled behaviour is the reason we discussed this in the first place. I, contrary to you, have no need to show off my conquests in public. But I will be willing to oblige if this is considered the first challenge.'

Remus blushed. He felt quite embarrassed, and Tonks... she wasn't fair. It would probably only humiliate them both to do this. It had not been included in the deal that he was to kiss Severus Snape in front of the assembled Order of the Phoenix. Some of them at least. It seemed as if Harry and Ron didn't dare risk their health; they were both sneaking out of the sitting room.

Tonks nodded. 'All right. First challenge. Kissing. And no granny kisses, okay?'

Snape didn't reply, just held a hand out for Remus to take.

Trying to stay calm, Remus braced himself for a biting, sharp, violent kiss. It never came. Slowly he was dragged into Snape's arms, kept there for a moment before Snape moved. He brushed a hand over Remus' cheek, carefully removing a lock of hair that had fallen over his eye. Snape looked at him, searchingly, and Remus thought he saw something more, something warm, in Snape's eyes. Then, ever so softly, Snape kissed him; no more than a brief touch of lips against lips, as he slid a hand around Remus' neck. Snape moved away; a finger stroked Remus' skin, rubbing relaxing circles there.

Snape leaned in and kissed Remus' cheek, once, twice, moving toward his ear. Soft breath caressed it before Snape nibbled over his earlobe. Remus sighed. Couldn't the man get on with it? Snape tightened the grip around Remus' waist, and he was dragged closer, his body firmly pressed against Snape's. Then insisting lips were over his, not dry as he had thought, but soft and demanding at the same time and there was no way Remus could deny Snape this. He opened his mouth slightly under the searching tongue and, oh Merlin...

Remus hadn't kissed a man since he had experimented a bit with Sirius in sixth year, and suddenly he remembered what he had missed. The hardness, the slight stubble rubbing over his skin, the lack of softness and most of all the determination, the way _he_ didn't have to be the one leading all the time.

He moaned softly and he could feel Snape smile against his mouth, satisfied, probably, the bastard. It didn't matter, however, because Remus wanted the kiss to never end (even if it would make Snape smirk and gloat for the next year if he knew). There was a languid insistence in it, in the slow strokes of Snape's tongue against his own, the firm hand against his back, the thumb moving ever so softly over his cheek.

Between his legs his cock stirred, twitching against Snape's leg which, surprisingly, had found its way between his own. This time Remus' moan was loud.

Then Snape let go of him, breaking the kiss slowly; ending it with little, tender kisses and for a moment Remus stood breathless with blushing cheeks and wet, pink lips. His eyes weren't really focussing and his hair was a mess, he was certain. Remus couldn't see himself, but if he had to judge from the the audience's expression he hadn't been the only one who had appreciated the kiss.

'So,' Snape drawled. 'Don't you have anything to say, Lupin?'

Remus nodded, slowly, he still felt utterly dazed and quite a bit amazed. 'I do. Bed. Now, please!'

 

**Chapter 3: 00.01 - 01.00**  
 _\- in which Remus Lupin finds out that nipples are a very nice thing to have, and also learns a bit about patience._

As they went up the stairs to Severus' bedroom, a cold hand of fear was clenching Remus' heart. What if Severus didn't want this? What if Severus turned on him now, being his unpleasant, rude self? What if-- Remus was suddenly acutely aware that the two of them weren't exactly friends, and that one was a former Death Eater (reformed, mind) and the other a tired old werewolf. Basically the two of them were as compatible as oil and water.

On the bottom line: Remus wasn't sure he could do this. Only there was no way out of it now, was there? Not unless they were going back to being enemies, and one thing Remus didn't want was having Severus' hatred directed at him once more. At least they had had a truce for some time and, well... Remus wanted them to be at least cordial to each other. Everything was better than Severus' hate.

Snape opened the door to his bedroom, stepping aside so that Remus could get in. Remus looked briefly at the person he was to hand the power over his body for the next twenty-four hours. If it hadn't been Severus, he thought, it might have felt exciting. No, he corrected himself. _Because_ it was Severus it was more than that; Remus was scared, that much was true, but Merlin, that kiss... the flicker of warmth he had seen in Severus' cold eyes. If only...

'When you are done with your impersonation of a broken lamp post, Lupin, I'd appreciate it if you stepped inside, so I can close the door,' Snape sneered. 'We have bought ourselves an hour to get a little sleep and a bath, so I suggest we get on with it.'

Oh. Clearly there was no cuddly kitten hidden underneath the severe black robes. 'All right. That makes sense.' Remus stepped over to a chair and began undressing. His monthly changes had left him without any illusions about covered-up nakedness, and since he was supposed to be naked with Severus Snape for a night and a day, he could as well get it over with. Also there wasn't much to look at. He was thin and old and nothing could alter that.

Snape disappeared into the adjourning bathroom, not wasting as much as a moment looking at what he was offered. Remus could hear the sound of the shower turned on. 'Are you coming?' Snape shouted. 'We have a bet to win!'

Remus stepped over a pile of black clothes, carelessly thrown at the bathroom floor. He stood there, on the floor, feeling a bit lost. Did Severus want him to wait, or to join him?

'Get in here, I said,' Snape shot out a hand and dragged Remus under the shower. 'we have the first challenge, and we can as well do it in here. It'll buy us more time to get some rest!'

Remus' reply mostly sounded like 'Eeep!', but Severus had a point. Before Remus could think of an answer he had his back against the wall, and Snape's hands were firmly placed on his waist. 'Challenge? What ? How...'

'Relax,' Snape demanded. 'I am not going to hurt you. Yet.'

Again Snape's voice had taken that low, purring tone, soft and promising and, oh gods! Remus sighed when Snape kissed his neck, those delicious lips (how could narrow lips feel so soft and full?) sliding down his skin, nibbling over sensitive spots. Then a tongue flickered, licking soft caresses on his shoulder, teeth marking the spot with a light, not unpleasant, pain.

'Mmm,' Remus said. He meant it. Severus was very good at this, and Remus wasn't exactly appalled by the idea that Severus' mouth sooner or later would encase yet another part of his anatomy (at least he hoped so); a part which suddenly showed quite a bit of interest in what Severus was doing.

Snape moved further down. Remus leant his head against the wall, enjoying the hot water and Snape's hands which mysteriously had moved to cup his arse. Then Snape sucked carefully on Remus' nipple and again he couldn't hold back a groan. 'Yes,' he whispered. 'Again!'

Snape sucked more, a little harder, and moved a hand from Remus' arse to flick a finger over the other nipple, then rubbing it slowly. Gradually, and obviously very attentive to Remus' increased moans, Snape sucked and bit and pulled Remus' nipples, using tongue and teeth to tease and nip, leaving Remus a sobbing mess of need. Who knew nipples could be so sensitive? Remus buried a hand in Snape's wet hair, as if to tell him to be harder, to give more.

'Severus... mhmm, more....' Remus was losing control. How had he ended up here, letting Severus turn him into this shivering mess? His attempt to use his brain was effectively cut off as Snape let go of the nipple he was currently treating so deliciously and instead began an attempt to capture and conquer Remus' mouth as was it a fortress. Their first kiss had not been good by coincidence. Remus received the penetrating tongue with his own, battling Snape for a moment before he gave in. He was rewarded by the pressure of Snape's body against his, by the hard cock rubbing against his own. Snape was obviously aroused by this, too, since his cock was as hard as Remus'.

Then Severus reached up and pinched Remus' nipples hard, adding pressure until Remus was squirming and almost crying out into their hot kiss. It felt mind-numbingly good, the mixture of a little pain to the intense pleasure. He pushed his hips against Snape's, trying to get some kind of friction. He couldn't remember the last time he had wanted to come so badly. The hot water over his body, Severus' mouth, the pain and the kisses; it all felt so very, very good. It seemed as if Snape hadn't exaggerated at all. He--as usual--knew what he was doing.

'Please, Severus,' he managed, when Snape let go of his mouth, 'let me come!'

'Not yet. We have more challenges than this. And we need to save time.' Snape sounded satisfied, and when Remus opened his eyes to look at the man, he thought Severus looked rather like the cat who ate the canary. At the disappointed look on Remus' face, Snape leaned in and kissed him softly. Again Remus thought he saw a glimpse of something friendly, something warm.

'We have twenty-two more interesting things to do, Lupin, and you are not letting a bit of nipple-play drive you over the edge, are you?' Snape asked, softly. 'There are other things I would like to do to you, and I promise you I'll let you come--spectacularly.'

Remus didn't manage anything but a sigh. Now he just wanted to dry himself, then to get into Severus' bed and then have a look at the list they had been given. He wanted to calculate how long exactly it would take before Severus had either driven him insane, or had let him have the release he wanted so much.

Merlin, Severus Snape was a cruel man!

 

**Chapter 4: 01.00-02.00**  
 _\- in which Remus gets what he wants and Severus Snape gets a surprise._

Remus moaned. The wet, warm sensation around his cock was absolutely exquisite and the finger massaging his perineum came rather close to his arsehole, rubbing slightly over the sensitive skin there. He wasn't really aware whether he was sleeping or awake, because the last thing he remembered was to be tugged under a warm duvet, resting in Severus' arms. Somehow it had to be a dream, because not even in his wildest dreams--or nightmares--would Remus have believed such a thing to be happening.

He tilted his hips, thrusting up into the delicious mouth. Pleasure washed over him, for a moment preventing him from even considering to open his eyes. If this was a dream, he'd prefer to stay asleep, thank you very much.

'So you're awake now? Took your time. Are you always that slow, Lupin?' Snape let go of Remus' cock. Clearly not a dream, then, Remus thought and wondered if he dared pull Severus' hair and simply force the man to suck him again. Probably not. At least not if he wanted Severus to continue at some point.

'Lie back and enjoy. All you have to do is spread your legs,' Snape said, 'and come when you want to.' Remus groaned his acceptance, surprised by the usually so sour man's tenderness. Snape's hand slid, as if appreciating Remus' legs, over his thighs, pushing them apart. 'Just let me make it good for you,' the dark voice demanded and Remus had absolutely no problem obeying.

Again Snape took him inside, at first just the tip of his cock, sucking him lightly, running his tongue over the ridge, playing with the slit, his lips sliding over the head. Then Snape swallowed Remus' cock without any warning; deep, deep down. Remus cried out and stared as his cock that disappeared entirely down Snape's throat. Damned, it was good! Remus couldn't hold still any longer; only Snape's hand on his hip prevented him from thrusting hard into the hot mouth. Snape held him down as he continued to lick and suck, faster and harder as Remus' moans got louder. The long fingers still massaged and pressed just under his bollocks, adding to the pleasure.

'I... I can't...' Remus groaned, knowing that his stamina really wasn't anything to be proud of right now. Severus was simply good at what he did and Remus gave up.

For a moment Snape let him slip out of the wonderful warmth. 'Fuck my mouth,' he whispered, 'hard.'

Snape let go of Remus' hips and it was a relief to be allowed to thrust, to seek the depth of Snape's tight throat. 'Severus... damn!' Remus couldn't stop himself, and the moment he felt his orgasm overwhelm him, Snape pushed a slick finger inside him, moving it with the contractions that overtook Remus' body. He moaned something incomprehensible and came in Snape's mouth.

The world seemed a bit foggy just a little while after that.

 

'Lupin?'

'Hmmm?'

'You cannot sleep now.'

'Hrmph.'

'Lupin, if you just want to lie there while I fuck you, fine with me, but I guarantee you I won't give you as much as a Knut if you don't wake up.'

'So I'm your rent boy, now?' Remus opened his eyes reluctantly and turned over to lie on his back.

'Mr Lupin, I didn't know you knew the word.' Severus leaned in, his long hair teasing Remus' cheek. 'This is how it goes: I fuck you, we win a bet. This is not about Galleons, _wolf_. This is about my honour. I don't particularly care whether you have any pride or not, I most certainly care about mine. Your cooperation is required. I cannot see how I can perform ' _mutual fellatio_ ' without your help. I think it was Miss Weasley's idea, by the way; a forward young lady, I must say. Also spare me your hurt feelings, I don't care about them. I have promised you pleasure, not mollycoddling.'

'Now I recognise you again, Severus.'

'Good. Because we wouldn't want any strangers to participate in this, would we? Or maybe I have been mistaken? You are a pervert and would rather we had a threesome?'

'Severus?'

'Lupin?'

'Would you mind telling me what's on that list?'

Snape sighed and leant back into the pillows. 'Come here,' he demanded and dragged Remus closer. 'You can see for yourself. It annoys me that they didn't want to give us all the challenges, I suspect they are saving the worst--or best--for the last hours, hoping we are too tired and not prepared for what their primitive little brains have come up with.'

Snape slid an arm around Remus. It was odd, this strange behaviour, disconcerting even, since Remus never had thought Severus capable of showing care or tenderness at all. And yet here he was, leaning his head on Severus' shoulder, Severus, whose hand was drawing slow patterns on Remus' back. Remus tried not to care. The man was probably willing to do anything to save his reputation.

He took the note Severus handed him. 'It doesn't seem too bad. There is nothing here I object to.' Remus looked up at Severus, again surprised by the look in his eyes. It disappeared immediately, so quick that Remus wasn't even sure he had seen it.

'Well, isn't that nice?' Snape's face was back to the closed, almost pained expression. 'Lupin, before you leave this bedroom you'll probably have had a taste of several sexual practises you would object to, and maybe one or two you would find disgusting. The only thing I'll promise you is that I'll make you enjoy each and every one of them. As long as you keep your mind open. But then again you are used to that, preferring the company of monsters and murderers.'

Remus sat up, pushing Snape's arm away. 'I would really appreciate it if we could at least act politely towards each other. I find it hard to be intimate with someone who clearly dislikes me.'

'And if I don't _act politely_ ?' Snape mocked. 'What are you going to do about it? Spank me?'

A feral smile flickered over Remus' lips. He reached for the note. There. Fifth on the list.

'I wouldn't rule that possibility out if I were you, Severus Snape,' Remus said in a very low, growling voice, as he calmly wrapped Severus' hair around his hand. 'At all.'

 

Remus had the deep satisfaction of seeing Severus' narrow black eyes widen to the size of teacups.

 

 **Chapter 5: 02.01-03.00**  
 _\- in which Remus learns something about Severus Snape and also finds proper use for the information_.

'I am going to kill you, Lupin!' Snape's voice was arrogant and demanding.

_Smack!_

'If that makes us equal, then by all means, try.' Remus actually was a little amused. He hadn't counted on being able to over-power Severus, but either Severus hadn't fought him as much as he could have, or Remus was a bit stronger than he thought.

_Smack!_

'Lupin! I'm...' The arrogance was flagging a bit.

_Smack!_

'I didn't hear, Severus. What was that again?' Remus admired the red imprint of his right hand on Severus' arse. He swatted Severus again.

_Smack!_

'I hate you! Filthy monster!' The voice was filled with anger but Snape's cock twitched against Remus' naked leg.

_Smack, smack, smack!_

Snape cried out, Remus could see his hands tense, clutching the duvet hard. The knuckles were white. He held back the next blow, instead brushing his hand over Snape's red cheeks, blushing and rosy after Remus' strokes. The skin was soft and warm, and Remus simply had to pinch it to elicit more of Severus' moans and cries.

'Lupin...' Snape moved restlessly against Lupin's thighs, his cock was hard, very hard, caught between them, contradicting all Snape's threats and offensive words. ' Let go of me. I am not letting you do this to me.'

'You are enjoying this, Severus. Admit it,' Remus growled. 'You are getting hard.'

The wolf was stirring in Remus' mind; the combination of resistance and submission was delicious to it, and Remus was suddenly glad he was on the other side of full moon, otherwise he wasn't certain he could have held back. Now the beast was just a faint whisper in his mind, telling him to kill or claim, to take what was his.

'I am not! You are disgus-'

 _Smack!_ Four, five hard strokes fell in quick succession and Snape cried out again, pulling against Lupin's hard hand in his hair. Remus pulled him back down, almost brutally.

'That's enough, Severus.' Remus let the wolf take over, or maybe it was just an excuse, because now he had had enough. He had had enough of Severus' eternal harping on about him being what he was, enough of Severus' bickering over something (something serious, admittedly) that wasn't Remus' fault. Now he even brought it into bed with him after having promised Remus twenty-four hours of pleasure.

Remus decided that he wanted the pleasure, indeed, but if Severus continued his unpleasant name-calling, Remus would gag him. Severus Snape could rage and bicker and hurt and hold grudges any time he wanted but not while he was in Remus' bed (or rather had Remus in his bed, not that it mattered right now). There was a limit to what Remus would put up with and Severus had stepped over that limit several times already.

He had simply had enough of Severus Snape.

Severus lay panting and blissfully quiet for a moment, Remus could feel the moisture from Severus' thick cock smear his thigh. 'Listen now, Severus,' Remus said softly. 'While we are in here I am not going to hear any more derogatory remarks from you. I am what I am, and you accepted me in your bed, I have no idea why, apart from maybe your pride drove you to it, but you did. What you say when we are done... that's another thing, but if I were you, I'd consider the cleverness in holding on to a grudge over an incident in which none of us had any part. Neither of us wanted what happened then.'

'I don't care, Lupin,' Severus growled, 'you are nothing but a murdering beast!'

Remus sighed. Stubborn, that one. 'You know what they say, Severus: he who will not hear, must be made to feel?'

 _Smack!_ This time Remus didn't pause. A rain of blows was poured over Snape's arse; he was writhing and kicking and crying but Remus didn't let go. Severus' body rubbing against his felt too good and the cries sounded so passionate; an exciting mix of hatred and pleasure. The beast within Remus was roaring now, causing Remus' cock to stir and rub against Severus' hip every time he moved. Somehow Remus' decision not to let Severus set the conditions for this had made the beast and Remus agree on what had to be done, it seemed.

Not that Remus minded at all. Severus' arse was firm and his legs long and slender. The view was decidedly pleasant, Remus found. His hand landed on Snape's cheek again.

'Please, Lupin! No more!' Snape had stopped moving, now he just lay quietly, receiving his punishment, his loud, ragged breathing and the sound of the slaps hitting his reddened skin.

Remus found this oddly arousing--more arousing--that Severus Snape could be made to give in like this. He caressed the blushing skin lightly. 'So, do you agree? No more offensive words! And the name is Remus.'

There was a pause. 'I...'

Remus raised his hand.

'No... please!'

For the first time Severus used his hands, trying to get out of the firm grip, and suddenly realisation washed over Remus. Not once had Severus used his hands for other things than holding on to the duvet. Not once. Which meant that Severus had _wanted_ this? That this was the only way he could loosen up and let go? That the man's stubbornness was so firmly rooted that it prevented him from... Yes, from what, exactly? Remus decided that moment that he wanted to find out. And he had twenty-one hours left to do so before Severus was let out to return to his former grumpy self.

Severus' was trying to pull Remus' hand out of his hair, but Remus didn't loosen his grip. 'Then say it. No more ugly words. No more _Lupin_. Is that understood?' Remus' voice was low and kind, but there was no doubt about the steel in it. Severus could either admit his defeat, or Remus would leave.

'Yes.' Severus sounded pained. 'Remus.'

'Good boy,' Remus growled and let go. 'Now sit up and kiss me,' In his mind, the beast cried its triumph out. 'or I'll have to discipline you again.'

Slowly, and groaning a bit, Severus turned. Remus held his breath. Then his eyes met Severus' and for a moment his world stood still. The battle he saw in Severus' eyes was both sad and beautiful. Anger fighting submission, need fighting rejection. Trust fighting betrayal.

Remus put an arm around the other man's waist and dragged him up to straddle him. He didn't speak. This was not his battle to fight.

Finally Severus moved to rest his head against Remus' shoulder. 'I still hate you, wol-- _Remus_ ,' he sneered. But he moved to find Remus' lips with his own.

Gods, the snarky fool knew how to kiss.

 

**Chapter 6: 03.01-04.00**  
 _\- in which Severus gives in to his desires and Remus doesn't._

Snape moaned and spread his legs wider. He had stopped fighting Remus; a new and very pleasant style, Remus thought. It _had_ taken a few more kisses and scathing remarks from a fighting Snape, topped with Remus threats to spank him again. It had been enough to push Snape down on the bed with some force and hold him there a little, while Remus fought the wolf who was urging him to just... take. Maybe it was what Snape had felt too, because the result had been a much more cooperative bedfellow.

Remus admired the nice way he had made Severus place himself. With his face buried in the pillows and his arse in the air, Severus looked much more attractive than Remus had ever thought he would. Severus' back arched most beautifully and his narrow hips had just the right width. For a moment he contemplated why, exactly, he hadn't realised how much more he liked a man's body compared to a woman's (even if he liked them a lot too). Or maybe it was just Severus?

'You look gorgeous this way,' he told Snape. 'If I'd have known-'

'You'd have _what_ ,' Snape snapped. 'Told your friends to behave and asked me to marry you?'

'I actually thought you were an intelligent human being, Severus.' Remus slid a finger between Snape's buttocks. 'Just tell me if you need me to leave, and I'd be happy to oblige.' Clearly, the fight couldn't be taken out of the former Potions master. Remus decided this wouldn't be quite as interesting if it had been possible. The wolf liked it, the resistance, the strength. 'So if you are through with your outbursts, I'd like you to reach back and spread your arse for me.'

'I'd rather di-'

_Smack!_

'Lupin!'

_Smack!_

'Now, Severus.' I think we have a schedule to keep up with.'

The look Snape sent Remus could have killed, but he did what he was asked to, not that Remus knew whether his threat worked, or if Severus just needed to be urged a bit to conform. Snape's hands shook as he parted his arse cheeks and spread himself for Remus.

'What I was saying when you so rudely interrupted me was that you look wonderful.' Remus' finger slid over Snape's arsehole again. Snape shuddered. 'You like it?' Remus asked, his voice low. 'Do you want a finger in your arse?'

Snape's only reply was a groan, but the way he pushed back against Remus' searching finger was an adequate answer.

Remus didn't really have any experience with men (apart from that little fooling around with Sirius), but it couldn't be that difficult to figure out. For a moment Remus considered asking Severus to teach him, but left the idea. He _wanted_ this almost pliant Severus and he wanted to finger and kiss and fuck that gorgeous arse. Most of all he wanted to make Severus lose control again.

He leaned forward and kissed the red skin on Snape's arse, little kisses around and between Snape's long fingers. 'So delicious,' he whispered as he once more caressed Snape's opening. Somehow the beast drove him closer and, almost inadvertently, Remus licked over the pucker.

'Oh, Remus!' Snape moaned deeply, loudly.

No more _Lupin_ now? Remus did it again just to hear Severus moan so delightfully.

'Oh, gods, please!'

Deliberately, Remus began to lick around the opening, occasionally rubbing a finger over it. Under him, Severus trembled, breathing loudly. There clearly were ways to keep Severus Snape calm and cooperative. Remus moistened a thumb and massaged the arsehole a little before he slowly added pressure and let the finger slide in. Severus let out a cry. Good. The warm channel pulsed around Remus' finger, the strong grip almost preventing him from moving it inside Snape's arse.

'Relax,' he demanded. 'Just let me make it good for you.' Remus realised that it was true, just as Severus had made him come with tongue and hand, so very pleasantly, Remus wanted to let Severus enjoy as well.

Snape let out a sigh, something Remus took as a sign he could do as he wanted. He began moving his thumb carefully, loosening the muscles a bit. Snape moved with him; he obviously didn't oppose to what Remus was doing. He continued to lick and massage until the hole was ready and moist enough for him to slide in his other thumb.

'I want you to fuck me,' Snape groaned into the pillows. 'Please, Remus!'

'Later,' Remus whispered, knowing there were limits to how many times he could come in one night. 'Do as I told you and enjoy.' He kissed Severus' skin, then returned to the alluring hole, widened and open now. Slowly he slid his tongue inside and began licking and sucking it. Snape pulled his cheeks wider apart, as if to give Remus more room. The wolf had rarely experienced anything more interesting; the onslaught of scent and sensations made it even more restless.

Remus continued to turn Severus into a sobbing bundle of need and unfulfilled desire.

He would allow the wolf to take what it wanted later.

 

**Chapter 7: 04.01-05.00**  
 _\- in which Remus seems to have found a key and Severus makes an admission._

Remus smiled. He was on his back in the soft bed, he had an armful of reasonably pliant Severus Snape to hold on to and the world actually didn't look to bad in general, even if the ceiling could do with a bit of paint and the bed was quite old and squeaky. Remus was stroking Severus' back, something that made the man relax; Remus could hear his breathing, calm and slow compared to earlier. It had worked very well to drive Severus to the edge, the way he had begged for Remus' cock had been extraordinarily arousing.

Strange how Severus reacted, Remus pondered. Maybe he had learnt to be such a good lover because it was a way to stay in control? Also Remus wondered with whom Severus had practised; rumours usually travelled fast in the wizarding word, but no one had ever heard anything about Severus Snape's conquests. Maybe no one had ever cared what Severus wanted. Perhaps that was why his need to be in control was so strong: he had never dared ask for what he wanted most. Perhaps nobody had ever let the man have what he truly needed - to be able to let go?

The concept of submission wasn't foreign to Remus. After all he had been with the pack for some time and no matter if it was a submission to a wolf or a submission to a lover, the general idea was the same, only lust and need and arousal separated the two concepts. Power was the core. It seemed, however, as if Severus had both sides. It was as if the moment Remus' strength faltered, Severus would attempt a take-over. Remus grinned. In bed, just as in life with Severus Snape, it seemed. He was always fighting, never trying to take the smooth and easy path.

'Can I ask you something?' Remus said, rolling over so Severus was on his back. Remus was leaning on one elbow. 'You don't need to answer, I am just curious.'

'You can ask, but I am not certain I will give you a reply. What is it, Lu-- Remus?'

'I wondered how you... with whom.' Remus felt it a bit hard to say this without offending Severus. 'You are very good at this.' Flattering couldn't be wrong, at least. 'How did you become so... experienced?'

'You want to know in whose bed I was? Not that it is any of your sodding business.' Snape sat up, his black hair in a mess, his lips red and the eyes hard. Remus thought he looked stunning that moment.

'I would. Maybe not in detail. But I suppose you didn't learn from reading a book?' Remus already regretted he had asked. It really wasn't any of his business, and after this night... Severus would probably hate him even more than before. He really didn't need to know. Only Remus was strangely enchanted by the secrets of Severus Snape. He _wanted_ to know more about the man, wanted to use the vulnerable situation (when did _he_ turn into a bloody Slytherin?) to elicit at least a little information from the usually so closed professor.

'Evan Rosier. He died. Then Rabastan Lestrange. For years. Satisfied now?' Severus had suddenly a strange expression. Sadness and... shame, maybe. Remus regretted he'd asked at all.

'I'm... I shouldn't have asked.' Remus raised a hand to stroke Severus' cheek, tenderly. Snape didn't react. Remus sat up, leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Snape's lips, as if to apologise. Severus' mouth was warm and open and accommodating under his and the kiss dragged out, tongue sliding against tongue, as hands wandered, caressed and stroked and held. Severus' arms quietly went around Remus' neck as he dragged him closer, holding him tight as they deepened the kiss.

Then it was as if Snape remembered where he was. Who he was with. Angrily he pushed Remus away. 'It is none of your business, you disgusting monster! Let me be!'

Staring, Remus was quiet for a moment, then his hand struck out, quick as lighting, to grab Severus' hair. 'That was not very polite, Severus. I thought I had told you what I would accept from you, and calling me names was not one of those things.

Severus groaned, and Remus could see the hate in his eyes flicker and change.

'Say _I'm sorry, Remus_ ,' Remus demanded, tightening the grip.

'Fuck you, Remus.' Severus moaned, and the look of hate was replaced with another, one of arousal. Oh, yes. Severus Snape liked the fight, liked it rough. Remus had no problem with that.

'That was rude.' Remus growled. 'Maybe you don't want me to do _this_?' Remus pulled Severus close again to lick his neck, just underneath the ear, then he nibbled over the skin, biting slightly. The wolf urged him, whispering _more, more_! Remus didn't mind that.

Severus groaned and tilted his head to give Remus better access.

'Admit it. You like it. Also, I think you should turn around and suck me. I'd like that, your hot mouth around my cock.' Remus' hand combed through Severus' hair, pulling at it. 'You were perfect at it, so eager... I want you to make me come again.' Remus' voice was low. 'And if you are a good boy, I'll let you come too. Suck you off while you suck me. Would you like that?'

'No.' Snape's voice was cold. He pulled against Remus' hold on his hair, as if he had no interest in this whatsoever.

Remus just looked at Snape. 'You are the worst liar in the world when you are naked.' Remus let go of Severus' hair and slid the hand down his body until he could close his hand around Severus' thick cock. 'This tells quite another story does it not? Now, turn around so we can get on with it. My hand is a bit sore, but I can spank you again if you need it. Just let me know, and I'll do the best I can,' Remus purred kindly.

'No, please. I'll do what you say.' Severus gave up. His arse probably was very sore. He turned around, lying on his side. 'Like this?' he murmured.

Oh, good. Remus felt a surge of arousal run through him. This Severus aroused him, aroused the wolf so much. 'Yes.'

Severus took Remus' cock in his mouth, and it was clear that Severus' oral talents weren't coincidental: soon he had Remus hard and very ready. Remus moved his hand over Severus' cock; slow, determined movements before he tryingly licked over the head. Severus moaned. It was a bit hard for Remus to concentrate, mostly because Severus' insistent tongue and the slight suction of Severus' warm mouth made Remus stop several times. It was perfect. Severus was perfect. Perfect, just as the little snaps of his slim hips, something that made Snape's perfect long cock slide deeper and deeper into Remus' mouth. His dark, deep moans were almost as arousing, and Remus wanted to see Severus come, see him lose control.

Remus moaned and let Severus slip out. How Severus could concentrate about being sucked and suck at the same time was beyond him. 'Make me come,' he demanded. He wanted it over, so he could see to Severus' needs. He had been aroused for hours and he had to ache for it, Remus was certain, for orgasm.

Then Severus took Remus down his throat, and the world went blurry and Remus couldn't do anything but arch into that wonderful mouth. Then ruthless fingers scratched his perineum, and there was no way he could hold back. He cried out, clutching at Severus' thigh, leaving little marks there and he came hard as Severus swallowed every drop of his come.

This time Remus had learnt. Severus would under no circumstances be allowed to rebel. As soon as Remus was able to breathe and the world had stopped spinning, he sat up. 'Down on your back. Hands over your head, and I am not hearing a word from you, other than _yes, Remus_ or _more, Remus_ or _please!_. Is that understood?' Remus underlined his words by placing a hand on Severus' hip, grabbing it hard.

Severus looked almost surprised for a moment. Something that looked like respect shone in his eyes. 'Yes, Remus,' he said quietly and leant back, slowly raising his hands over his head.

Remus bent down to take Severus' cock inside. It was large and hard and the skin so very soft. Remus moaned and hummed around it, something that made Severus sigh deeply, content with his treatment. Remus didn't try to be advanced, he knew he didn't have much experience; he just did what he liked himself. It worked. Soon he had Severus moving restlessly under him, whispering a litany of _yes, Remus_ and _more, Remus_ and _filthy beast_. The last Remus forgave Severus, since the reluctant man was now very far out, his cock leaking pre-come and his hands had mysteriously moved to pull Remus' hair. Remus reached down to massage and pull Severus' bollocks for a moment, something that clearly felt good, because he thrust into Remus' mouth and came without any other warning, sobbing out his orgasm.

It was beautiful to Remus, just hearing the passionate cry. He was very certain he wanted to hear it again and since they had most of the day and half a night left, he would. Remus wanted to drive Severus insane with lust and need. He let go of Severus' cock. One look at his relaxed face, his body sprawling limply on top of the duvet, was enough to confirm the excellence of the idea. Severus Snape had never been beautiful, but the satisfied, soft expression on his face made him so.

Remus' heart fluttered strangely.

 

**Chapter 8: 05.01-06.00**  
 _\- in which being nice to each other plays a part and Remus finds better use for Snape's sharp tongue._

'I think it is perverse, Severus. I... I don't think I can do it.' Remus' voice was teasing. He moved a little in his dazed state to put his head on Severus' shoulder. Obviously Severus was too worn out to object. Remus definitely liked the man better in a well-fucked, or rather, well-sucked, state. 'I think whoever it was who thought that one out... it is sick!'

'Really, Lupin? I thought your kind liked being in a puppy-pile.' The dark voice was muffled a bit since Snape nuzzled Remus' hair.

'Back to _Lupin_ again, are we? Severus, I meant what I said; couldn't you be just a tiny bit friendlier? I don't mind spanking you if that's what you are angling for, but I find it a bit childish that you _have_ to be so testy all the time. I don't ask you to like me, just... not be so snarky.'

'Then you just have to find another way to make me stop, don't you?' Severus' tone was arrogant and challenging. 'And also... I agree. Make a challenge out of _caresses_? As if I would like to pet you as were you another lapdog?' He contradicted himself by trailing his fingers down Remus' chest, playing absent-mindedly with the sparse hair. It felt good and Remus hummed his agreement to the slow touches.

'I was under the impression it was you who were a lapdog?' Remus' voice was calm, but he didn't want to hear more drivel about Sirius, wolves or anything else that annoyed Severus Snape. There was after all limits to what nonsense he had to listen to and it couldn't all be solved by a spanking. 'At least according to Sirius. Malfoy's lapdog, after what he said.' Remus couldn't see Snape's face, but he could feel his body tense.

'I wouldn't believe anything I heard, were I you. And your little friend Black might have been a bit out of touch with the real word, don't you think? I mean, thirteen year in Azkaban doesn't leave much left to move around.' Snape managed to turn to his side. His black eyes were hard as he looked at Remus. 'You know I caught him chasing his own tail once? There might have been light on the top floor, but definitely no one at home. You should have chosen your friends with care, wolf.'

Remus couldn't help himself from shaking his head, smiling down at the infuriating man he had ended up in bed with. 'Severus, sometimes I think it has become a habit for you, the attitude toward me. If you hated me so much, you would never have taken me to bed. No one has ever had any luck forcing you to do anything you wouldn't like.'

Clearly Remus had a point, because Severus didn't reply right away. Remus liked the fact that his words might have made an impact. It was quite possible that Severus had simply ended up continuing a bad habit--not that Remus thought they were going to become friends after this. It was just hard to understand why Severus had wanted him to go to bed with him. Remus threw a leg over Severus' thigh and an arm around his waist. After all they were trying to fulfil a demand here!

'You think you are so clever, Lupin,' Severus sneered, but he didn't fight Remus, on the contrary. He wrapped his arms around him, letting one hand slide over Remus' back, massaging slightly where sore muscles tensed, letting light fingers dance over the soft skin. After a little Severus spoke again. 'You think you are clever and then, in reality, you are abundantly ignorant.'

'Isn't it about time that you shut up, Professor Snape, unless you want to tell me why we are really doing this?' Remus rubbed a hand over Severus' protruding hip-bone, following the line of the long thigh. Severus sighed contently and moved a bit closer to Remus.

'I am not going to tell you anything, wolf.' The sour tone didn't go well with the relaxed expression on Severus' face. 'Just going to tell you how much I ha-'

'Thank you, Severus. I think I have said it before, but that's quite enough.' Remus' hand tightened painfully around Severus' leg. Couldn't the man bloody stop for a moment? It was clear that every time Remus merely brushed a sore topic, Severus bolted and defended himself by pushing Remus away, even if it was only with words. 'I think it is time for you to shut up if you can't offer a modicum of decent behaviour,' Remus stated.

'Make me,' Severus purred and kissed Remus' shoulder.

Remus could cry from frustration! What was the matter with the man? He had probably lured Remus into this to be able to skip him off at a lunatic asylum after they were done, driven insane by Severus' personal mix of hatred and desire.

'At your service,' Remus said, and dragged Severus into a violent kiss. At least that could make Severus' tongue do something sensible.

 

 **Chapter 9: 06.01-07.00**  
 _\- in which roles change and the wolf is somehow interested in the games of humans_.

Remus' tactics worked. Kissing Severus Snape was indeed much more pleasant than being offended by him. Somehow more than an hour had passed and they had done nothing than to explore each others' bodies, finding sore spots or little secret places that made the other man sigh or moan. It seemed, Remus thought, as if Severus' brain was busy thinking out new and eloquent ways to belittle Remus (and any other Gryffindor ever sorted since Godric himself founded Hogwarts). Severus' body, on the other hand, that was another and more pleasant story. It could be moved, lured, moulded to fit Remus' body, to give in to his kisses and caresses, to relax and be pliant. All the things the man would never consciously do.

Why, Remus wondered, was it that Severus' body betrayed him so? What did he want? Clearly he wanted Remus to either overpower him or at least show he wasn't weak. Remus had the vague notion that he had already accomplished that. At least there had been no more need for threatening Severus with spankings and a firm hand.

'Severus? Are you asleep?' Remus kissed the pale skin just below Severus' ear. It was, he had learned, a very pleasant place to kiss. It made Severus make odd little sounds.

'Why are you asking such imbecilic questions, Lupin? How big is the chance for a reply if I was?' Severus moved away, as if Remus' lips on his skin had burnt him.

'It is _Remus_ , and because I want to ask you something.'

'You have already proved I cannot stop your chattering away. Why would this be different?' Severus sighed annoyed. If it was to hide his pleasure with the kisses or because he really was annoyed, Remus didn't know.

'Will you listen to me, without trying to wring my neck or drown me in a tirade of nasty words?'

'Oh, Remus,' Snape's voice was honey-sweet, but dripping from sarcasm. 'Are you going to make a declaration?'

'I can declare something if you want me to, but I actually would prefer if we could talk like normal human beings. No, scratch that.' Remus had already seen the trap. 'Talk like a human being and a werewolf.' Remus thought it might be a good idea to distract Severus again, and it didn't seem as if he minded, because once more Severus' hands were buried in Remus' hair as he caught his mouth. Their bodies aligned while they kissed, almost seamlessly, the long limbs and slender bodies fitting so well against each other. 'Merlin,' Remus whispered after they let go of each other. 'You really are good at this.' Remus was slightly breathless, as if Severus had not only devoured Remus' mouth but also his ability to breathe. To think that no one wanted to have this to themselves every day. What a pity that Severus' talents weren't put to use, rewarded and reciprocated... What a shame. And Severus just smirked at him, as if to tell that he knew that; as if to say that nothing Severus Snape ever set out to do would be done poorly.

Remus was drawing patterns on Severus' flat stomach. He hadn't pushed Remus' hand away, so he probably didn't mind too much. The finger stilled for a moment. 'Can we be a bit serious for a moment, there is something I must know.' Remus' tone underlined that this was quite urgent. 'I am not mistaken when I thin you have a need for erm-- spanking?' Remus would have said _submission_ , but the wrong word would probably send Severus back to his impersonation of a furious snail. 'It is not entirely foreign to me and... for me, that always requires a certain amount of trust. Right now I am considering two things.'

'Mhmm,' Snape just said. His eyes were closed now, maybe it was easier for him this way, to open up a little, fortified behind closed eyes.

'I am considering whether I trust you enough to let you take control over me. To let you do, well...' Remus hesitated. It wasn't particularly easy to ask a man like Severus Snape whether he would like to be dominant or submissive. 'I am asking because I know I like it. I won't mind being... able to spank you again. But it would be even more pleasurable to me if you... if you'd maybe take the lead for a little, too. Like you did in the bathroom. I enjoyed that very much.'

Severus didn't open his eyes, but raised an eyebrow questioningly. 'Let's assume for a moment we are serious, then,' he said. 'No. Don't stop that!' Remus had stopped the caresses, but it clearly didn't suit Severus. Remus resumed the caressing and Severus sighed when the strokes continued. 'Let's say I was willing to promise you not to do anything you wouldn't like. That I was willing to reassure you that all you would get was pleasure, or the kind of pleasure connected to that kind of play? What then, Remus? Would you believe me if I gave my word?'

'You know I would, it isn't as if you proved yourself untrustworthy during the war, is it?' Remus leant in and pressed a soft kiss to Severus' thin mouth. 'I have trusted you with my life, Severus. I wouldn't actually mind entrusting my body to you, since you seem capable to do very nice things to it.'

Severus opened his eyes. 'You think so, wolf? You are not too bad yourself, if you must know.' Severus raised a hand to stroke Remus' cheek.

Their eyes locked and the hardness had gone from Severus' black penetrating gaze. 'Thank you,' Remus said quietly, once more Severus had surprised him rather a lot. 'If you would like to, I'd...'

A small smile fluttered over Severus' lips. 'I would. I think there are one or two things on the list I would like your cooperation to accomplish. Your very, very obedient cooperation.'

Remus shuddered. It felt as if the words slid along his spine, making him long for whatever it was Severus promised him. Maybe it had been what initially had made him offer himself up: the promise of untold pleasures, the promise of being able to let go of the tight control. It was what Remus needed, just as he needed to be able to live out his alpha side.. 'I'll obey,' he answered softly. 'I'll obey you, Severus.'

'Good.' Severus slowly sat up, the sheet pooling around his waist. 'So you'll be mine? Until I release you? You'll do anything I ask you? Kneel for me? Let me do things to you that might be painful?'

Remus sank. He was nervous now, but Severus' silken voice... he couldn't say no to letting Severus give him what they both wanted now. 'Yes. I'll kneel.'

Severus didn't reply; he just buried a hand in Remus' hair before he kissed him again, this time almost ferociously. They were both breathing heavily as Severus let go.

'On your knees on the floor in front of the chair, wolf. Your hands on your back and your head down. Understood?' It was the voice of the strict Defence of Dark Arts master; no inobedience was allowed, that was clear. 'And clean yourself up. I don't want my men dirty,' Severus sneered.

Remus reached for his wand as Severus left the bed. He too, reached for his wand, whispering a Scourgifying charm. Then Severus tapped with his wand on the clothes he had thrown on a chair after having bathed. Remus climbed out of the bed too, to do as he was ordered. He sank to his knees in front of the chair, a high-backed mahogany arm chair, straight lines and no comfort, just like its owner. His heart beat fast now, he wondered what Severus had in mind, but tampering with clothes possibly meant...

Remus breathed in deeply as the scent of new leather hit his nose. The scent triggered the wolf, made it wake up, longing for prey, longing for maybe just to lick and bite... just a little. Remus' cock rose to the occasion, twitching slightly between his legs, to some surprise for its owner. But, Merlin... leather... Remus had seen it on the list, but... ah, that smell...

Then Severus stood in front of him and since Remus had promised to obey, he didn't look up. All he could see was a pair of heavy black boots; above them long lean legs in tight, tight black leather stretching upwards. Oh, Lord! The wolf roared loudly and for a moment Remus was unsure he could hold back, he wanted... oh, damn, he _wanted_. Claim, bite, mate, kill, take! He clenched his fists so hard his nails made little bloody marks in his palms, but he managed to calm the beast. How was he to endure this... How?

'Oh my wolf,' Severus purred. 'Hard?'

Remus didn't know what Severus meant exactly, but he knew that the answer to both interpretations was a very firm _yes_! He nodded. He was certain that he was unable to do anything but growl. Speech was out of the question.

'Is it the scent? Delicious, isn't it. Nothing smells better than this, isn't that so?' Severus asked.

Remus could hear something rub over the leather. He wanted so much to look up, but couldn't since he hadn't been told not to. He was quite sure Severus wouldn't be very pleased if he did more than he had been asked to do. Above him Severus groaned.

'Feels good, this. Soft leather against naked skin. Want to try, wolf?'

'Yes... please!'

Then Severus' hand pulled Remus' face closer, raising it. Severus wore his usual high collared shirt, but the trousers... they clung to his slender hips as paint to a wall, sleek and black and so utterly, utterly gorgeous. Those legs, Remus thought, if he could have them wrapped around him at some time before they left this room he'd be a happier man, he was certain. And there, before him was the proof how much Severus liked what they were doing: his thick cock stood proudly, covered by the thin leather. Oh, God... this was more than Remus could stand. A man had only so much patience.

'Lick it,' Severus demanded. 'Come on, wolf. Use your tongue.' He rubbed slowly over the considerable bulge before he pulled Remus even closer, clearly without any patience.

Remus moaned loudly and did what he was told, first placing open-mouthed kisses over Severus' cock, then almost biting around it, until Severus groaned angrily, aroused.

'Suck it. Now - or I will have you pay for it.'

Remus thought he had paid quite a lot already, so he hurried to lick over the leather. The scent and the taste of it was spiralling him out of control, the beasts' paws were scratching the insides of his mind, ripping his determination into little pieces of lust. The sensation of a hard cock underneath... it was... he wanted it. Either to fuck or to be fucked, the wolf didn't care now. A low menacing growl slipped out of Remus' throat.

'Stop.' Severus' voice was a razor blade against Remus' arousal. 'Sit down. Hands on your back. Control yourself, you dirty beast.'

Remus tried hard to calm down. It didn't work.

'Look at me.' There was no way not to obey and Remus looked up, only to see the hand a moment before he was sent sprawling to the floor, backhanded. 'Control yourself, I said. Now sit up and be quiet.'

'Yes. I'm sorry, Severus.' It helped. The unexpected pain chased the wolf away, and Remus was able to think again. Severus had clearly decided to play a dangerous game; it was not as if Remus could change, but the traces of the moon still lingered in his mind, making him more sensitive to what Severus was doing. Remus wondered if he knew how much he was playing with fire. Considering this was Severus _bloody clever_ Snape, Remus was sure he did. Severus liked to play with fire, but he was still afraid to get burned. That was what Remus had to conclude.

'Good puppy,' Severus whispered as Remus sat up. 'You may have a reward. I think a treat would be nice, and we need breakfast, so I will fetch some. You,' Severus bent down to kiss Remus on the reddened cheek, 'are just staying there, in the position I advised. We'll continue this when I get back.'

'Are you going to the kitchen like that,' Remus asked, looking at the large bulge Severus was sporting. Everyone can see that...'

'I know. Why do you think I made you do it?' Severus' long fingers trailed over his cock, caressing it through the black leather. 'I want each and everyone of them to wonder what is going on up here and I want them to know that my lover is willing and capable of anything I want him to do. Don't tell me you don't like the idea. You are a former Gryffindor and we all know how they like to show off their abilities. This, my dear wolf, proves that your talents in this area are flawless. I want them to see that.' Severus turned and walked out the door before Remus managed to say a word.

There was only one conclusion to this, Remus mused: Gryffindors might like to show off, but Slytherins? Exhibitionists. All of them. Merlin, a gang of arrogant bastards, and the worst of them all was of course the one in Remus' bed!

 

**Chapter 10: 07.01-08.00**  
 _\- in which Severus Snape is admired by Tonks and Remus discovers the trap he has fallen into._

Five shocked, curious faces were turned towards him as he leant against the door frame. An arrogant smirk slid over his face, clearly showing the ignorant members of the Order exactly how satisfied Severus Snape was with what he had made Lupin do. 'Good morning,' Snape drawled indolently. 'I see some of us had some sleep.'

'Wotcher, Severus!' Tonks was as usual the first to burst out a comment. 'If I had known you could look like that, I'd have kicked Kingsley out ages ago!' Tonks looked at Snape, appreciatively, there was no way the protruding asset, so beautifully underlined by the black leather, could be overseen. No matter how ugly Snape was, he still looked thoroughly shagged and long legs in tight, black leather wasn't really easily ignored. He knew his legs looked good.

'Unfortunately, Tonks, you are not in possession of the feature I like best,' Snape replied as he strolled into the kitchen. 'And, no, you cannot morph one, either. You see, I like my men... wild.' He smiled, his upper lip curling haughtily. 'I like them... dangerous. And Remus is...' Snape cut himself off. 'No matter. I didn't come down here to tell you about my conquests. I'll leave that to you, to flash the... intimate parts of your relationships.'

'You are not mentioning _that_ to Remus, are you,' Tonks asked, 'the wolf-thing? That is really rude, Severus. He isn't his fault he was bitten.'

Snape leaned over the table, to look down at Tonks. Kingsley, Molly, Arthur and Hermione pushed away from it, as if they wanted to emphasise that they had no part in what was being said whatsoever. Snape's morning grumpiness was famous and it seemed as if none of them wanted to be accused for having evoked it.

'Tonks, _darling_... I doubt it comes as a surprise to Lupin. He knows what he is and the reason all of you are beating around the bush with the fact and Lupin's sensibilities is because none of you understands it. He is a beast. A dangerous monster who will kill people if he is not caged; he needs to be either confined or treated with Wolfsbane. But does that make it a tame beast, you think? Oh, no. It is inside him all the time and I do nothing but to tell him that. I let him show me. I let him be unrestrained.' Snape's eyes narrowed dangerously. 'I have seen the beast, Nymphadora. Just before it was about to kill me. None of _you_ have. You don't see anything but a pleasant, courteous, weak man you all have to protect. Usually against me, it seems.'

Snape turned away quickly, as if he was on the verge of saying too much. He pulled up a tray and began putting cups and plates and bread on it. 'None of you have ever let him be free, have you?' he whispered, not letting anyone hear. 'He always had to be something else than what he is to satisfy you all.'

 

Remus looked up as the door opened and Severus stepped inside. He carried a large tray with fruit and eggs and bread and all sorts of delicacies. Remus' mouth watered by the wonderful smell. He hurried to look away, since he was not in doubt that Severus had meant what he said when he demanded that Remus remained in the position he was left in. He heard the china rattle as Severus put the tray down on the small mahogany table next to the fireplace. Severus must have taken some of his own furniture with him to Grimmauld Place, Remus thought; he didn't recognise it as something that originally had belonged to the house.

Severus walked around him, sliding a hand over his shoulder before he went to open the window. The smell of the city, of cars and damp spring air, mingled with the delicious scent of freshly made coffee and warm rolls. 'You are not cold?' Severus asked, surprising Remus a bit. He'd never thought Severus would care about such things.

'A little,' Remus replied. He was used to being cold, it didn't bother him. 'Doesn't matter.'

Heavy boots passed by him and Severus flicked his wand. The fire was suddenly roaring, sending a wave of wonderful warmth over Remus' naked body. Severus sat down in the chair in front of Remus. 'Better now, puppy?' Severus' voice was low and soft, and Remus couldn't stop himself from looking up. Severus' eyes were warm like the fire. For him? Severus' eyes were warm for him?

'None of that, wolf.' Severus pulled Remus' hair roughly, tilting his head. 'You ask permission first, like a good boy.'

'Please, Severus.'

Leaning forward in the chair, Severus pulled Remus' head back so he could look up. 'Yes. For a little.' He reached for a napkin and his wand, while Remus watched. A wave of the wand transfigured the napkin into a heavy black collar. 'Remus?'

Severus didn't need to say more. Remus understood. Would he accept the symbol of Severus' dominance? Would he agree to be Severus' until he was released with the removal of the collar?

He considered it for a moment. He had seen what was on that list. If he agreed, it would mean submission, one or two humiliating things that he, if he had to be honest, found both disgusting and arousing at the same time. He had no idea of how many of those he had to be in the receiving end of. But Severus had promised to stop if Remus asked him. That was the important question (because Remus wasn't in doubt Severus would do what he could to make them both enjoy): did he trust Severus Snape? Could he entrust his body and soul and his urges and needs to a man he thought to despise and dislike him?

Unfortunately for Remus there was but one answer when all their pretence was stripped away, with only the few hours of sex and fight and giving in between them.

'Yes.' Remus looked Severus in the eye, and for a long time none of them looked away. Then Remus had to. The power Severus exuded made the wolf pull and drag until he gave in. He looked down, ready for what would come.

The soft leather closed around Remus' neck as a dark caress, a snake slithering around his neck. It was soft and firm, and somehow it made Remus feel free. He didn't have to worry about the beast now. Severus had shown clearly he knew how to handle it and his ruthlessness made Remus certain he could and would. Remus let go of the thought, forgetting about the wolf, just let the feeling of belonging sink in. He was without worries now, even if it was only for a couple of hours.

'Hungry, my Remus?' Severus asked. 'We better feed you.' There was a sound of coffee being poured and the scent of butter and warm bread. 'Here,' Severus said. 'Eat.'

A piece of bread was held for Remus to take a bite from. He hadn't been allowed to move his hands, so he didn't think it was a good idea to reach for the bun. He ate slowly, taking careful bites until the delicious roll was gone. Severus offered him coffee, sweet and black and strong and soon Remus felt quite revived. Coffee was still a very efficient potion when it came to making people feel awake.

'Now, come here,' Severus ordered and pulled Remus close to kiss him softly. Severus used some time to caress Remus' naked body. It felt good; the room was pleasantly warm and Remus did indeed feel his arousal awaken.

'It is time now,' Severus said. Remus didn't ask for _what_. He'd know soon enough.

'On all four, beast. Lick my boots.' Severus' lip curled in pleasure. There was no doubt Severus wanted this, wanted Remus' humiliation.

Remus hesitated for a moment. One thing was to think about it (it had been on their list after all) another was to actually do it. He breathed out loudly, not quite a sigh.

' _Now_ , I said.' Severus' voice was cold and hard; all the warmth Remus had seen earlier was gone from his eyes. Remus averted his gaze quickly. The beast had seen the cruel glint, too, and Remus collected himself, leaning forward, his face close to the shiny black boot.

'Lick.' The demand meant more. _Lick, or this ends_ , the icy tones told him. Remus gave in. He swiped his tongue over the thick leather, the scent and taste of it so delicious to the wolf. He let it take over, relishing in the notes of prey, the weak traces of mating. Remus didn't really notice that he was pulled up a bit, or that his cock was hardening between his legs. There was just the need of the beast, the base urges: food, pack, mating, mate. Nor did he realise, with other than a confirming groan, Severus' other boot-clad foot was placed on his cock, massaging it hard. There was just the need of the moment and the submission to this stronger beast, this cruel man; to his ma-

No... Oh, Merlin, no! For a moment the wolf lingered before Remus shut it out. His eyes, as he looked up at the former Potions master, the man who had hated him for more than twenty years, were filled with fear.

Snape's expression, on the other hand, was one of triumph.

 

 **Chapter 11: 08.01-09.00**  
 _\- in which Remus has to face his fears and Severus reveals yet another layer of his personality_.

For a moment everything went still. For a moment Remus was certain that this was Severus' revenge, his attempt to ruin him, nurturing a decade-long grudge into the perfect revenge.

'Shhhh,' Severus whispered to him. 'It's all right. We want to let it out, do we not? See who you really are when you are not hiding behind your poverty and your inoffensiveness.'

Then everything shattered, everything broke and reformed in front of him, before his very eyes. There was nothing but Severus' tenderness, the gentle touches, the silken voice. Remus didn't--couldn't--believe it. In his mind the wolf strode, impatient, wagging its tail in pleasure. _Take_ it urged, _claim_! But Remus sat quietly, not a breath betraying his inner turmoil. There was no mocking sarcasm. No snide comments. 'Severus, I-'

'Silence, wolf!' Severus lashed out; his hand quick as a viper, hard. 'I did not give you permission to speak.'

Remus didn't reply, just tilted his head forward in submission, even if what he wanted the most was to bare his neck for Severus. Inside him his needs clashed. Severus was so strong; he didn't give the beast any room and ever so slowly, Severus watching him, Remus' mind calmed. He let out a deep sigh. 'May I speak?'

Then a soft hand combed through his hair; relaxing touches, rewarding his obedience. 'Yes.'

'Is this why you do it? To make me lose control? Severus... I am not certain I can hold back. Not change... you know that. But--'

'I know.' Severus' voice was firm and calm. 'You are far too concerned with what you show others. No more of that now. You decided that you could trust me and I promise you again that you can. I'll stop if you ask me to. Can't you for once let yourself go?'

Remus thought about the implications for a little. Would it really be so bad just to let the beast have its way? Severus had proved twice that he could handle it; that he wanted it, even. Remus still didn't understand why. Wasn't it because of the beast Severus hated him? Maybe it excited him, maybe he was facing his phobia? Remus didn't know. No one had ever made him do this, no one had ever wanted to even recognise what he was. Also he had never been with anyone long enough to share that part of his life with someone. No lover had ever wanted to stay with him this close to the full moon, close enough to leave remains of the curse, to call forth the longings of the werewolf.

'I still can't see what good it will do you.' Remus looked up. He was still aroused, still wanted Severus to do this to him. He didn't want to stop. He wanted the warmth he had seen in Severus' eyes, he wanted the hard hands and the soft kisses, and the strong, dominant mind to rule him. To rule the beast and force it into submission so Remus could be free, even if it was just for a brief time. 'All right. If that is what you want from me.'

'It will be a relief, I promise you.' Severus' voice was velvet-soft. 'Kiss my boot and crawl to our bed. I want you on it, on your back, arms and legs spread.'

 _Our_ bed? Remus glanced up again, and the warmth was back; the icy black replaced with a dark fire. For him? How could... why? Remus gave up. Maybe Severus was right. He thought too much, gave in to far too many speculations. It felt like such a long time since he had truly relaxed. He bent down to place kisses on his lover's leather-clad feet. Again he inhaled the pleasant scent of new leather, only this time he did not try to suppress the wolf as the scent made it wake up again. It showed as he turned, graceful and so like a wolf moving in for the kill, his eyes flaming. Above him he heard Severus gasp. Maybe the man thought he had known what he had asked Remus, only to realise that he, for once, had miscalculated things a wee bit.

Remus climbed into the bed.

'Beautiful,' Severus purred, as he rose from the chair. 'So beautiful.'

The gaze felt like touches wandering over his body. Remus sighed, watching Severus pull the tight shirt over his head. He still wore leather as he slid into the bed, the black softness rubbing against Remus as Severus lay down on top of him.

'I want to tie you up for this. I want you restrained under me, so I can tease you and provoke you and make you scream in frustration and need.' Every word was emphasised with a grinding, leather-covered erection rubbing against his own hard cock. Fuck, Severus was... hot. 'I want to drive you mad. I want to make you insane. I want you to _want_.'

Remus closed his eyes and moaned softly. Unconsciously he tilted his head back, laying his throat bare for Severus' alpha strength.

'Yes... like that... oh, Remus!' Severus voice held a tone of reverence, almost awe. 'So good...' He lay kisses on the white skin, continuously pushing Remus by rubbing against him. Low growls spilled from his mouth, revealing what was going on inside Remus' mind. 'Mhmm, let it out...' Severus was murmuring encouraging words, alternating with kisses until Remus was growling loudly, his inner beast quite confused. Take, give. Claim. Be claimed. It was frustrating, and Remus couldn't stay still any longer.

'No!' Severus stopped him. 'Do not move or I'll-'

Remus never managed to find out what exactly Severus would do, because Severus already had taken his wand and sent long ropes around Remus' wrists and ankles. His arms and legs were spread out, the pull enough to be not quite comfortable. Remus snarled at Severus in anger. This was not how it was meant to be, the beast told him. He managed to growl loudly.

'Yes... let it go,' Severus said. He moved away from Remus, using time to wrap him up in ropes, clearly to keep them both safe. Remus looked down at the web-like pattern Severus had weaved around him. Ropes criss-crossed and emphasised his body in the most pleasing fashion. Over his chest, between his legs they went. Around his bollocks, around the base of his cock. As if they were extensions of Severus' power, of his lust and dominance, they held Remus safely. He pulled the ties hard, to no avail. He was held firmly, securely. He sighed deeply. Again Remus had to admit Severus knew what he was doing.

'Well,' Severus purred and pointed with his wand at Remus' crotch, 'maybe my pretty puppy dare come out and play now?' With a wave he made the ropes tighten hard around the base of the tied up cock. 'Only there will be no relief for you for a while.'

Remus cried out loudly as Severus moved back a little and leaned down to take Remus' hard cock deep inside his mouth. He had the feeling that the loss of control would be just as scary as it would be utterly pleasurable. But with Severus Snape there was no way it could be different. No way.

 

 **Chapter 12 : 09.01-10.00**  
 _\- in which Remus finds out exactly how deep the water goes and that drowning is easier than swimming_.

It was sweet torture. Remus didn't know for how long he had been tied up and he didn't care. All he cared about was the kisses, the wicked tongue sliding over his most intimate spots; the raking of teeth over his nipples and his cock; the lean body over his, rubbing hard and so very _male_ against him. The scents, oh lord! They were driving him insane, made him forget he ever wanted any control, moving him to willingly lose any hold he had ever had on himself.

Grounded only by the ropes, keeping them both safe from the remains of the savage wolf prowling his mind and his urges, Remus cried, howled his frustration and need out as Severus rubbed his leather-clad crotch against Remus' face; the scent of skin and sex overwhelming him. He snarled when Severus poured small, painful bites over his body, leaving aching arousal in their wake.

Remus had let the wolf take over. There was no way he could get out of the restraints, and the freed beast roared inside him. Severus had done nothing but to laugh when he Remus tried to rip or scratch or bite, he had laughed and told Remus how absolutely gorgeous he looked. Severus had done nothing but to laugh when Remus' voice became incoherent snarling sounds.

'Yes, like that,' he had just said, but a mixture of fear and laughter had been in his eyes. It had excited Remus, just as it aroused Severus. 'Yes... my dirty beast...that's what you like.' Severus had whispered before he went on, sucking Remus' nipples.

Remus had enjoyed every moment of it as he finally let go.

 

Suddenly he was ripped out of his haze of arousal. A brutally hard pinch on one nipple made him squirm and snarl.

'I think it is time to get you under my control fully. Are you ready for more, beast?' Severus sneered in his ear.

Remus could hardly answer. 'Does it include letting me come?' he groaned, not caring if he sounded wanton. 'Then, by all means...'

Severus moved back over Remus' body, only to straddle his thighs. 'I think we need to pay a little attention to this,' Severus wrapped his hand around Remus' cock, 'you won't mind, I take it?'

Remus was certain that Severus didn't bother whether he minded or not, but any attention to that part of his body was all he needed right now. 'Severus, please... touch me,' he begged shamelessly. 'Do something!'

'But of course.' Severus' voice was husky, low, promising pleasures Remus longed for, and he thrust up into the warm hand that encased his cock. Oh, so good! He heard Severus murmur a spell and felt the ropes around his cock and balls tighten even more. He cried out, it was painful and the sensations it gave him were almost too much when they mingled with the arousing movements of Severus, fisting his erection. Remus arched up, baring his throat again, as Severus leaned forward to kiss him, something that made Severus growl almost as ferociously as Remus had done earlier. 'Yes, mine.... show me,' Severus urged him, his lips moving over his neck's pale skin. 'Show me, wolf.'

Severus' mouth and teeth over his throat and the hand moving on his cock made Remus whimper his submission. 'Yes! Yours! All yours!' he moaned. 'Anything you want!' He couldn't think. He couldn't do anything but to let Severus do what he wanted, have what he wanted, and if Severus pushed his nail into Remus' slit just once more, surely he would die from lust. 'Anything,' he cried again and the wolf agreed. Finally they agreed, the three of them, about how the state of things should be.

'Good. Then maybe we can get on with the list,' Severus said, making Remus startle by the business-like tone. 'Calm now, Remus,' Severus purred. 'As you just said, you are mine to do with as I please, and it pleases me to do _this_ ,' Severus waved his wand, turning it into a vicious looking long, thin metal rod. 'I promise you it'll feel good.'

Remus looked up at Severus and the strange rod. What did the man have in mind? Not... oh, no... not... 'Severus, stop! I... no.'

Severus raised an eyebrow and put the rod down. 'All right. I can't even talk you into trying? It is extremely arousing. To have your cock caressed from the inside... Lupin, it feels like fucking turned inside out.'

'Please, no.'

Severus didn't reply. He just leaned in and pressed a surprisingly gentle kiss to Remus' lips. 'I won't do anything you won't like. But one of us has to do it. Otherwise we'll lose the bet.' Above Remus, Severus straightened up, and Remus closed his eyes, regretting he had put himself in this situation, silently cursing Severus for abusing his trust like this. Then there was the sound of a zip being opened and a loud, aroused moan. Remus opened his eyes, and he couldn't remember ever having seen anything so erotic in his entire life. Over him, Severus had closed his eyes, leaning back a little. His mouth was slightly open and, Merlin, there, in front of him, Severus' thick cock with the metal rod slowly sinking into it, into the slit. There was no doubt how good Severus thought this was and Remus suddenly regretted he had declined the sounding rod.

Holding the sound, Severus began thrusting slowly, making the rod move in and out of his cock. He throaty moans that spilled from him fuelled Remus' arousal anew. He watched Severus fuck himself for a while, deeply fascinated and so damned hard for Severus Snape. Remus recalled how it had felt when Severus had pressed into his slit and now he wanted... it was obvious that this was good, so very good. Remus groaned. What if he could have that... and maybe Severus could take him at the same time. He mewled frustratedly.

Severus paused and opened his eyes, stilling his thrusts. 'Yes, wolf? Is there something you want?' His voice was silken, as if he knew already.

'Fuck me,' Remus begged. 'Fuck me and put that rod in me. _Please!_ '

Bloody hell, how had he allowed Severus to push him this far?

 

 **Chapter 13: 10.01-11.00**  
 _\- in which Remus surrenders to Severus, and Severus finally relaxes a bit_.

'Beg me again,' Severus demanded, as he continued to let the rod slide in and out of his cock. 'Or I'll just let you lie here for another hour.' Not as much as a moan escaped Snape now, the black eyes were cold. Remus didn't understand how he could be so unaffected when all that mattered this moment was their mutual pleasure. He liked it better before; when Severus looked utterly... sexy and unrestrained. Remus bit his lip. Severus was really something. Remus Lupin begging Severus Snape to fuck him? Well... right now, Severus could probably make him run around on all fours and howl against the moon if he wanted him to--as long as Severus promised to shove that wonderful, thick cock up his arse. A bit of begging was nothing compared to that.

'Severus, please! Fuck me! I want you inside me,' Remus growled, blushing a bit over his unashamed behaviour. But somehow it felt liberating, to put words to what he wanted; to what the wolf wanted. He'd never done that before, just concentrated on being a giving, careful lover. There had been no lewd words or any dirty, sweaty debauchery. No demanding, carnivorous, selfish lust. Just sweet, _boring_ , held-back lovemaking and not even the slight taste of dominance and submission he'd played with with his former lovers had even stirred the wolf awake. But now? The wolf roared in agreement. It liked the unrestrained beastly _fucking_ , the immediate stilling of its needs. To Remus it felt as liberating as it had been to just let the wolf roam his mind, to let it rule his thoughts until Severus had put the beast under his command.

'Quite another tune from you, wolf. But a change of mind is of course acceptable,' Severus groaned as he withdrew the rod, and again Remus had the pleasure of seeing Severus' not exactly pretty face alter and change with the expression of arousal and enjoyment.

'Maybe I changed it when I found out how good you are at this,' Remus managed. _Or even before_ , his inner beast told him. _Even before_.

Severus whispered a cleansing charm and altered the rod back to its original form. He stroked Remus' thigh indolently. 'We better put you in a position, then, where I can do exactly that... fuck you.' He raised the wand and rearranged the ties, making Remus' arms stretch upwards, to tie them to the headboard. He Vanished the ropes around Remus' ankles and let the bindings around his cock and balls disappear. 'The rod will prevent you from coming,' Severus explained. 'But you'll feel it as if you get several orgasms while it is inside you.' He slowly squeezed Remus' cock, as if to let make his erection lessen a bit. Again Severus waved the wand and Remus sensed something wet and slick between his buttocks. 'Have you been fucked in the arse before, Lupin? Or is this your first time?' Severus' eyes were searching Remus' as if he tried to read his mind. He kissed Remus' thigh. 'I'll make it good for you.'

'Yes! No... I've... fingers.' Remus moaned as Severus once more altered his wand into the thin metal rod. Oh, Merlin... here it came.

Severus held Remus' cock with one hand, carefully inserting the rod with the other.

'Fuck!' Remus cried out. The sensation was so perfect, so different, like burning ice sliding inside him. No wonder Severus had looked like that, like the pleasure had invaded his whole body. Remus looked into Severus' eyes and saw something similar there, a cold burning gaze; satisfaction that Remus had taken it, taken the rod like Severus wanted him to. Severus smirked. It clearly pleased him that he had driven Remus to his limit and over.

Remus just moaned deeply. 'Are you going to fuck me or not?' he demanded, the beast impatient, craving immediate action. 'Severus, please!' Remus leaned back and tried to contain the immense pleasure the slow movements of the rod gave him. He couldn't stop the words, a mixture of growls and encouragement, mostly containing the plea that Severus should get his cock inside him as fast as possible.

Then Severus pressed two fingers inside him. It felt bloody good, and Remus' whispers became cries. When he was able to relax around the intruding fingers, Severus withdrew. 'Ready, wolf?'

Remus could do nothing but agree, nothing but to moan his acceptance. His legs were raised, and he willingly wrapped them around Severus' waist. Then there was an unbearable pressure, a painful breaching thrust and the world became a haze of pain and pleasure. Somehow he had expected that Severus would take him hard and quick, but he didn't. It wasn't soft and sweet, either; the sensations were too much, too hard, too overwhelming.

Unhurriedly Severus pushed in, slowly widening Remus' arse. Neither could hold back little moans. Severus had to stop once or twice, the tightness almost too much for him, it seemed. When he finally was in to the hilt they were both panting, Severus had closed his eyes in concentration, and Remus had already chafed his wrists severely by pulling the ropes that held him tied to the headboard.

'So good,' Severus whispered against Remus' ear, 'so tight... mine...' Their bodies were close, no distance between them for the first time; no distance between what they wanted and desired and longed for. 'Mine,' Severus claimed.

Remus agreed. The wolf was quiet. In the middle of this immense pleasure and the onslaught of sensations, Remus felt at peace. At peace with the beast, at peace with the man who had hated him for so long and now claimed him as his own.

'Yours,' Remus agreed again, without the wolf protesting, before he caught Severus' mouth in a scorching kiss.

They never stopped kissing. At some point between their kisses, Severus began moving slightly, pushing in and out with the smallest of movements, enough to rub against Remus' prostate. Remus' cock was caught between them and the movements made the sound move inside him in time with Severus' calm thrusts. Severus' tongue was in his mouth, Severus' hands on his body, and everything else lost meaning and sense, disappeared in a dreamlike fog of wonderful, wonderful sensations. Vaguely Remus registered Severus moving away a little, the thrusts becoming deeper, faster. Velvet words was whispered against his skin, 'My Remus, so beautiful, so good, want you, need you', and all Remus could manage was to mutter, 'Want to come...'

A white-hot fire spread in Remus' body when Severus reached between them and pulled the sound out, allowing Remus to do exactly that. 'Now,' Severus groaned. 'Come... oh, Remus!' Severus thrust deep, stilled and as he closed his eyes and a deep sound, a cry of pleasure, left him, he came, pulling Remus with him; his semen hot against Severus' hand and his own stomach.

Several people downstairs stopped what they were doing and looked up, then at each other, as Remus cried out his violent orgasm for them all to hear.

 

 **Chapter 14: 11.01-12.00**  
 _\- in which Remus relaxes and Severus once more states his ownership_.

Remus' breathing was slow, little noises against Severus' pale skin. Severus' hair had fallen over his cheek, over Remus' face, teasing his nose. He was too exhausted to do anything about it. For all Remus cared, the world could go away and leave him here, in a soft bed, in Severus' arms. If he had only known... Remus groaned contently and snuggled up to Severus, closer, as if placating the wolf in its need to satisfy its hunger for closeness and pack.

Severus wasn't asleep. He was stroking Remus languidly on the back, surprisingly tender. Remus had wondered what Severus would be like, after. It seemed as if he understood the craving for being grounded that Remus had experienced after his blinding release. Severus had whispered to him, softly, explaining it was normal; that it was how it was when one had been through pain and pleasure and submission. Severus had surprised Remus even more by fetching a glass of juice and some fruit and urged him to eat and drink. It had all been very pleasant afterwards, Remus felt warm and relaxed and Severus was a very nice man when he wasn't sneering or torturing (even if Remus would really like a replay of some of the torture) Remus for being what he was.

Actually, if Remus had to be honest, Severus was both considerate and very good at what he did. Remus wouldn't mind a replay and an encore and a repetition and a rewind of the things they had done. Not at all. Severus was a master indeed, not that Remus had expected otherwise. Bill Weasley should have known better than to challenge Severus Snape.

Remus sighed again. The way he had been allowed to just _be_ , to be feral and subdued and... himself, had been perfect. Clearly, good sex had a calming effect on Severus too, he had loosened up more than Remus had ever seen and he was certain he would like to see more of this version of Severus; the not-so-snarky-but-still-pleasantly-bossy one.

Snape moved a little, making the white cotton sheets rustle and Remus move.

Remus winced as he was forced to change position. His arse definitely was sore.

'Need a potion, wolf?' Severus asked. 'I'd rather like you to be able to move without all the moaning.'

Remus smiled against Severus' shoulder. 'You didn't mind my moaning earlier. But... I could use one. It is a bit uncomfortable.'

'You are not a wolf, wolf. You are a chicken. I didn't take anything to lessen the immense pain from what you did to me.' Severus kissed Remus on the cheek, to Remus' surprise.

'I am not a chicken, maybe I could remind you that I haven't done _that_ before. And you deserved the spanking you got.' Remus grinned foolishly. Were they flirting? Having a friendly banter? Almost unbelievable!

'What you need is practise. It gets better in time. As for now, you need something to heal you and take away the soreness.' Severus nuzzled Remus' ear. ' _I_ am the Potions master here, so you are doing what I tell you.'

'Hah! You are no more a Potions master than I am. You are just a battered war-hero, and your Order of Merlin does not make you qualify for prescribing potions for my abused arse!' Remus turned his head and kissed Severus before he could move away or gather himself enough to throw back a snide comment.

But Snape just huffed and looked at Remus, again with a strange expression in his eyes. 'And so are you, Mr Lupin. Battered. And I suggest you do as I say, because I intend to widen your er- horizon further, and you might find it rather unpleasant if you aren't healed before. But of course... if you think you know better, Mr I-got-an-Order-Of-Merlin-Too-Lupin, you do as you wish. Just don't scream so loud next time. I'd prefer it if they can only hear you in Northern Europe.'

'I didn't scream because you felt like a pain in the arse, Severus,' Remus laughed. 'You were bloody good, and you know it.'

'I do, Lupin. I do.' Severus smirked.

Then Remus was dragged into a slow, deep kiss, a warm embrace. They kissed like that for a while until the need for breathing became too overwhelming. 'I'm going to release you now.' Severus said. 'I trust you have the beast under control?

Remus nodded. Severus had already loosened the ropes around his wrists, this was about the collar, the symbol of Severus' dominance. 'I'm ready,' he said.

'I'll ask you to submit to for a little longer,' Severus said, as he opened the collar, his feelings suddenly seemed guarded. 'But this is a bit impractical to wear in the shower. We need to take one.'

'Oh.' Remus had a very clear idea of why, exactly, apart from the fact that they were both smeared in sweat and come.

'Come,' Severus demanded and dragged Remus into the bathroom.

 

Remus had a feeling of déjà vu, as he once more was pushed up against the cold bathroom wall. Only this time it was as if the wall they had had between them, the wall of misunderstandings, grudges and disgust, had diminished. Remus groaned as Severus rubbed against him, his warm body hard in all the right places, the long legs so perfect and delicious. Their kisses grew heated again, even though there was no hope they could actually act on their arousal. After all, they were two forty-year-old men, and there was a limit to how many hard-ons they were able to manage in twenty-four hours.

'You know what I want to do to you,' Severus sighed. 'Why I wanted you here?'

Remus sank. He wasn't really into this, he had hoped _he_ would be the one to do it, not to receive it. On the other hand, the wolf probably would appreciate it. And they were in the shower. Couldn't be that bad, could it? He had asked himself that question a couple of times already, and basically the answer was that Severus had managed to turn any challenge, any sexual experience, into pleasure. Remus breathed out. He didn't realise he had forgotten to breathe at all. 'Yes,' he told Severus. 'I know.'

Suddenly the idea of Severus, claiming him this way, in yet another way the beast would understand, sent a flash of excitement through Remus. 'What do you want me to do?'

Severus just kissed him deeply before he replied. 'Kneel. And remember this is my mark on you, nothing I do to humiliate you. It just means you are mine.' It sounded so solemn, and Remus didn't want to argue; he was sure Severus was honest. This was how he saw it: as a mark of his own. Remus slowly slid down on the bathroom floor, on his knees.

Positioning himself in front of Remus, Severus pulled his foreskin back a little, then a hard stream of golden, warm piss hit Remus' chest. He gasped. He hadn't counted on it being so hot! He looked up at his lover, mostly to keep his face away from the golden flood. Severus was staring at him with a look of possession, so passionate that it made Remus breath hitch. The warm stream moved over his body, the scent was invading his mind, telling the wolf that its alpha was here. And, as the wolf, Remus stayed down, submissive to their master, admiring his strength, his determination, his ability to rule them. Remus had a hard time separating the wolf-thoughts from his own, maybe because he realised that moment that he didn't mind Severus marking him, marking them both, wolf and man.

Maybe he realised that he didn't mind to belong to Severus at all.

Slowly the spray stilled to a trickle and Severus knelt down with Remus, surprising him by dragging his wet body close. 'Good boy,' Severus whispered. 'You were so good. Looked so beautiful...' He whispered sweet, incomprehensible words as he stroked Remus' back, held him for a while, letting them both share the smell and the warm trickle over their skin. Finally Severus let go. The helped Remus to stand, his aching muscles protesting. Severus turned on the shower, letting it wash away the sticky sensation and the smell of sex.

 

 **Chapter 15: 12.01-13.00**  
 _\- in which the Oscar goes to Severus Snape and Remus finds a sense of humour where he least expected it_.

They had slept a little when the clock on the wall showed half past twelve. Remus really didn't want to wake up, only a small noise at the door pulled him out if his current pleasant state, entangled arms and legs with Severus. He raised his head a little and got a glimpse of a tiny flesh-coloured thing at the keyhole. They were spied on.

'Severus,' he whispered quietly. 'Wake up.'

'What is it, Lupin?' Snape was clearly not a sound sleeper, he was alert immediately, as if he had heard the urgency in Remus' voice. He didn't let go of Remus, though, on the contrary he pulled Remus closer.

'We have an audience.' Remus pointed at the Extendable Ear at the door. 'Fred and George, I suppose.' Remus was whispering in Severus' ear, and while he was there, he could just as well kiss and nuzzle it. No harm done by doing that.

Severus seemed to like it. He hummed softly, as if he, for once, was content. 'We do, it seems. What do you say, Lupin? Let us give them what they want.'

'You mean... no, Severus... not in front of...' Remus didn't like it. He was willing to do a lot of things--even more things he had never thought he'd willingly do--but having sex with Severus Snape with the Weasley twins listening in... that was a wee bit over the top. 'I can't do that,' he murmured in Snape's ear, 'I don't think I can have sex-'

'That is not what I asked,' Severus hissed. 'Now sit up, so we can continue the breakfast you so rudely prevented me from having. None of us are able to raise as much as a finger, or any other body part that could come in handy if we were to have intercourse.' Severus pulled Remus up roughly and kissed him even more fiercely. 'Just follow my lead, and no moaning with food in your mouth.'

Remus looked surprised at his bedfellow and didn't manage to wonder what in Merlin's name Severus was planning before the breakfast tray (kept under a stasis charm, of course) came flying through the room to hover above the bed.

'Now, eat,' Severus ordered, still whispering. Remus was surprised that the man actually was able to sound so demanding while speaking so quietly. 'You are far too thin as it is,' Snape sneered, 'and if you are to be in my bed continuously, I don't want you to poke me with your hipbones. Eat, wolf!'

Severus took the coffee pot and poured coffee for both of them and at the same time he gave a loud, sensual moan that made Remus look at him with the eyebrows raised. To Remus' surprise, Severus just winked and gave another, similar, moan that drowned the sound of coffee and cups being moved.

'Oh, Lord! Remus... that's.... oh! Yes! You're so fucking dirty!' Severus groaned and took a sip of his coffee. 'You are an utter animal!'

Remus sat, flabbergasted, for a few seconds, not really sure what was going on.

'Yes, you dirty beast,' Snape whimpered and took a roll and buttered it. 'Salazar! Are you going to fuck me with that...Ah... no... please... Remus...oh, you beast...ah!' He turned his head and kissed Remus on the cheek. 'Come on, wolf... your turn,' he murmured. 'I want something to eat.'

Staring at the cup in his hand, Remus' mind was decidedly empty. He couldn't, could he? He breathed in deep, ignoring the feeling of embarrassment which threatened to overtake him. He let the breath out as a groan. 'Snape, damn you! You are so tight...'

Severus fucking _smiled_ at him, encouragingly, as he took a bit of cheese. All right. If that was what he wanted... 'Yes, Severus... gods, your arse is perfect... ah! Oh... how am I ever going to shove my cock in there?' Remus added an assortment of moans and whimpers. 'I am going to come before I'm even inside... oh, fuck!'

Remus waited until Severus had put his cup down on the hovering tray, then he reached behind him and grabbed the headboard. 'Oh...yes!' he cried and made the bed creak and hammer into the wall. 'Ah! I am going to fuck you so hard! Yes! Yes! Yes!' Remus grinned and let go, looking at Severus as a sign it was his turn. Snape looked as if he had a hard time keeping himself from laughing, at least there were traces of a smile on the thin mouth. Remus thought he _had_ to kiss it, just to be sure, so he did. He could feel Severus smile as their lips met.

They took turns for a while, and Remus wondered if the person outside actually believed something was going on for real in their room. They both managed to eat a healthy meal and to avoid bursting into a fit of laughter, mostly by not looking at each other, as their moans and dirty words became more and more exaggerated. Severus was feeding Remus little pieces of fruit as he faked a loud orgasm. It was a bit difficult for Remus not to feel affected by Snape's silken voice, forming such delicious, unrestrained sounds.

'Mhmmm, Remus! Suck me harder!' Severus cried and Remus really wouldn't mind to oblige if he could have Severus' wonderful cock in his mouth for real. Almost unconsciously he reached for Severus' hand as he held a strawberry up for Remus to bite from. Snape looked a little surprised as Remus sucked his finger, letting his tongue play with it. 'Ah!' Severus panted. 'That mouth. You're so good... Remus! Suck me, take me down your throat! Like that! Yes... let me fuck your mouth! Let me come in your mouth!'

They both heard a choking sound from outside the door. Severus smirked, but didn't stop panting and groaning before they recognised the sound of feet on the stairs. Remus managed to swirl his tongue seductively around Severus' fingers before they both looked at each other and began laughing.

Remus had never even thought he would see Snape laugh like that; carefree and almost happily. He also realised that Severus Snape was both in possession of a rather wicked sense of humour and a gorgeous smile, no matter how crooked and yellow his teeth were.

Also, they discovered, laughing and kissing at the same time wasn't very easy. But it had to be done.

 

 **Chapter 16: 13.01-14.00**  
 _\- in which_ Remus Lupin takes a bite and Snape snaps and gives in.

'Actually, wolf,' Snape said when he was able to breathe, 'your company is not quite as appalling as I have thought it would be.'

Remus blinked. He was lying on his back with his head resting on Severus' arm, trying recover after their common fit of laughter. Severus was looking down at him, the black eyes neither friendly, nor hostile. More like... guarded.

'I should probably take that as a compliment, coming from you?' Remus was quiet for a little, trying to determine what Severus wanted to gain from a comment like that. One thing was certain: Severus would never consider admitting such a thing, had he not had an agenda. Remus would very much like to know what that agenda was.

'Has this something to do with your earlier statement?' Remus asked softly as he turned to unceremoniously kiss Severus on the nose. 'The one where you urged me to eat more, if I was to be in your bed?' It seemed as if Severus had forgotten about that; he blushed and didn't say anything, but the look in his eyes grew colder. 'What did you mean by that, exactly?' Remus demanded.

'Nothing,' Severus snapped, and looked even more rejecting and closed. 'Shut up, wolf and get on with it!'

'Get on with what, Severus? We're snuggling, if you haven't noticed. But if you rather we didn't...' Remus smiled disarmingly.

'Well, we have a list. Go on.'

'First of all, Severus, you promised to call me Remus, and not _wolf_. And I can actually lend you a helping hand for your sore arse, if you insist on going back to being unpleasant.' Remus almost shook his head. It was easier to have a conversation with a hedgehog. Also it was easier to predict its reactions. 'Come on, Severus...' Remus twined his fingers with Severus'. 'Explain to me why I should be in your bed... continuously.'

'I do not owe you an explanation for anything I've said. I don't know where you got it from. You and your lit- Ouch! Lupin! What are you doing?' Severus cried out as Remus had raised their hands to his mouth and bit one of Severus' thin fingers quite hard.

'I am getting on with it. Wasn't that what you told me to do?' The wicked twinkle in Remus' eyes should have warned Snape. Or maybe Snape actually needed to be urged. That was what Remus had realised earlier, and it might work again. 'Love bites were on that list, were they not? And since you insist on calling me _wolf_ all the time, I thought I might show you what wolves do... did you know we bite our mates' necks when we come?' Remus sucked Severus' index finger and bit it again, not so hard this time.

'Remus...'

'Oh, now it's Remus again, is it?' Remus continued to suck Severus' fingers, then moving on, nibbling and nipping his way up Severus' arm. Severus squirmed a bit, not really able to keep quiet.

'Now tell me what it was about _continuously_!' Remus bit harder this time, as if to underline what he'd do to Severus if he didn't conform.

Severus just groaned and closed his eyes. 'Leave it, Lupin. I am not explaining anything to you.'

'You are, in a moment.' Remus lunged and pushed Snape down on his back, letting the eager wolf, woken by the biting and moaning, do as it pleased. He knew that if Snape opened his eyes (which he didn't, something that told Remus that Snape actually didn't mind being pushed) he would be able to see the shadow of the beast, ready, in Remus' gaze. The hovering tray was sent spinning through the room and ended on the floor in a mess of broken china and cold coffee. 'You are now. Or...' He didn't use time to elaborate, just tilted his head to bite Severus again, to suck on the pale, soft skin, and Remus had to suppress a deep urge to _really_ bite, to bite deep and claim! 'Severus, tell me!' Remus growled between bites and licks and sucking. 'What did you mean by _continuously_?'

'Nothing! Stop it, I am not... oh... Remus!' Snape thrust up against Remus, who was now weighing Severus down, and wrapped his legs around him. 'Damned wolf,' he moaned.

'Tell. Me.' The words were emphasized by even harder bites over Snape's bared neck.

'No!' The fight in Severus was weakening and Remus' smile was predatory as Snape tilted his head and exposed that lovely long throat even more openly and readily.

'Severus! Give in!' More hard bites. Teeth were scraping threatening over Snape's larynx. 'Oh, Merlin...' Remus' mind was taken over by the wolf. It wanted. Only Remus wasn't certain he was ready to follow its lead. But right this instant Remus couldn't remember that he had ever found anyone more intriguing or attractive than the snarky, sour, hard man beneath him. He bit down again, hard, sucking until he was certain there was a mark blooming on the skin. 'Is it because you would like to have sex again? After?' Remus asked.

Severus just shook his head.

'Because you don't like to sleep alone?'

Severus opened an eye, just a narrow slit. 'No.'

Smiling, Remus let go of one of Severus' hands so he could caress Severus' cheek. 'Is it because you actually like me, but won't say so?'

'Stop questioning me, wolf! If I say yes, would you stop your interrogation?'

'Maybe. Not if it prevents me from kissing you more, though.'

'What gives you that idea? We have a bet to win, remember?'

'I do. Such a convenient excuse, isn't it?'

'It is _not_ an excuse! I don't like you at all. Annoying... canine.'

'If you say so, Severus. Just don't expect me to believe it. Which leads us back to the initial question.' Remus mouth were so close to Severus' when he spoke that their lips touched. 'What did you mean by-'

He was interrupted by a demanding kiss. 'A little, Lupin.' Severus said as they broke away from each other. 'I like you a little. But don't let it get to your head.'

Remus didn't actually know what to do with that information. Severus Snape liked Remus Lupin a little? It was much better than the hatred and grudge they Severus had held for so long. It was almost a declaration of love when it came form the cold and closed man. Only Severus had turned to be less than cool and cold and reserved. Severus was a large bundle of suppressed passion that needed to be freed. Remus realised that he would like to be the one who did exactly that.

Continuously.

If only the former Potions master wasn't so bloody stubborn.

 

 **Chapter 17: 14.01-15.00**  
 _\- in which the tide is turning and Severus Snape finds out things are getting out of hand_.

'You are the most stubborn and annoying person I know,' Severus growled and pushed Lupin away. 'Now stop trying to goad me into telling you I have fallen in love with you or something equally unpleasant and uninspired. If that should ever happen I I'll let you know, only don't waste time waiting up for it, wolf!' Severus glared at Lupin who, as usual, looked falsely cheerful. No one could be like that all the time, Severus was certain.

'I didn't think you would.' Lupin smiled and kissed Severus again. 'What do you say, should we dress and go outside a little? I wouldn't mind a little fresh air and sun. The weather is beautiful.'

'Outside? Why? Did you see a rabbit you'd like to eat?' The man had to be mad. What were they supposed to do outside? Walk hand in hand and look like lovers? That would be over Severus' dead body.

'Severus... come on! You saw the list. And you can't stay in here as another dying plant. It is spring!'

Severus' eyes narrowed dangerously. 'It wasn't into the bet... that I was to accompany you where we could be seen. And', Severus' hand involuntarily rubbed over the spot on his neck where the rabid werewolf had bit him, '-there are reasons...'

Lupin rose and pulled his arm. 'Come on. You weren't so insecure about this earlier. I am certain Harry is still trying to repress the look of you in leather, sporting a hard-on. Maybe you shouldn't have accepted me if you are ashamed to bear my mark?'

Unfortunately Lupin had a point. They _could_ go down there, out into the garden and make sure Potter and his little friends would feel even more uncomfortable than Severus had felt by being forced to look at their embarrassingly feeble attempts of teenage love. Even Kingsley--who should have known better--had behaved as if he was seventeen. Severus sighed, irritated. What was it with that so-called love? Personally he thought it to be entirely overrated and something invented by girls with feathers for brains. All about procreating, making more awful and talentless children. He wasn't really into that, love, children and anything else connected to it. Especially wives. He definitely didn't wives. But sex... well... If one could find somebody acceptable to do it with. Often. _Someone like Lupin_ , his mind offered before he was able to discharge the thought.

Severus looked critically at Remus and wondered again why he had accepted the challenge. _You have beautiful eyes_ , Lupin had said. It couldn't be why, because then the man would really be retarded. Severus had a lot of nasty things to say about Remus Lupin, but his brain was, much to Severus' disappointment, flawless. Apart from when it was turned inside out by the moon. Nevertheless, Lupin wasn't stupid and Severus _did_ want to know why Lupin had accepted to go to bed with a man he knew had despised him for decades. Could it be the competition? No. Lupin wasn't like that. Maybe it was as Lupin said, repeatedly, even, that he didn't hate Severus--something Severus had taken into consideration when he set the trap. It had been a chance to take and Bill-

'Up, Severus,' Lupin interrupted. 'You are not going to meditate now, are you? We're going outside and unless you want me to drag you downstairs starkers, you better get up now. And stand still so I can clean us up,' Lupin demanded.

'You have considered a future in the army, Lupin? If they can't use you for tracking, they can possibly make you a general.' Merlin's beard, the wolf was bossy when he didn't have to impress his friends with how sweet and puppy-like he was. Severus watched as Lupin dragged his threadbare robes over his head. They really didn't do anything for his looks: now he looked even more like a lost cocker spaniel.

Severus went over to the low chair where he had put his clothes. He looked at the leather trousers, hiding a smile. It had really been worth the ruining of a pair of perfectly good woollen trousers to create them. Only he wasn't certain he could de-transfigure them.

'No, not those,' Lupin almost purred behind him. Now the wolf wanted to decide what he was going to wear as well? He turned, his temper flaring. There had to be a line! Spanking, bossy behaviour, biting... and now he was treated like a child?

'Who died and made you my mother?' he snapped. 'You can see to your own ragged look before you dare-'

It was quite hard to yell when one had a mouthful of warm werewolf and hands everywhere on his body and, holy Merlin, how could the wolf be hard again? Severus moaned and tried to push away from the wall, only Lupin seemed to be persistent about him having his back up against it. Severus buried his hands in Remus' hair. He could ask Lupin to sod off later, like when they had fucked again. He moaned and pushed his leg between Remus'.

'Ah-ah, Severus.' Remus let go and pinned Severus against the wall. 'Not yet.'

Lupin had the audacity to refuse him? Severus was getting ready to further diminish the talentless beast, but somehow small kisses on his neck made his anger dissipate.

'I want you to dress in your robe only, that's why.' Remus said and kissed Severus again. 'Because when we're outside, I intend to find a nice tree or garden wall and fuck you hard up against it and trousers will just be in the way.'

Severus didn't say anything. That would be really, really unwise. He didn't exactly want the wolf to change his mind. Severus would even _help_ Lupin find a fitting tree, so they could have a modicum of privacy. Also he decided on the spot he'd throttle whoever it was that had put _outdoor sex_ on that list. But the thought of being buggered senseless up against something (whether it was a tree or a wall or a bed) by an enthusiastic Lupin was not at all as unpleasant as Severus would have liked it to be.

Lupin just smiled his annoying smile, as if he knew what Severus thought.

'So no trousers,' Severus said.

'No trousers,' Lupin said and kissed Severus again. 'I'd really like to fuck you.'

'Then what are we waiting for,' Severus growled impatiently. 'Let's get out of here.'

 

 **Chapter 18: 15.01-16.00**  
 _\- in which Severus Snape realises that Remus Lupin may not be to his dislike_.

The sun was pleasantly warm and the old, rather wobbly, garden bench not that uncomfortable, not after Remus had transfigured a broken shovel into four very odd looking cushions. Remus Lupin had never had any sense of style! Severus leant back in Remus' arms, sighing annoyed. No reason to let the man know that Severus actually almost liked this. Severus accidentally (how much was he able to fool himself?) tilted his head to give Lupin better access so the task he was currently performing--kissing Severus' neck--was easier for him. Not that Severus liked it. Not the least. Which was why his sigh sounded more like a moan and the way his body relaxed into Remus' warmth was decidedly disturbing.

It was the first time Severus really had the time to consider why he had acted so rashly, goading Remus Lupin into this. All right, they had all been a bit drunk--if not the Dark Lord's demise was occasion enough to drink a little Firewhisky and Champagne, nothing was. Severus had had a bit too much, that he would agree to and somehow, in the middle of the celebration, he had realised that he felt lonely.

His purpose in life had disappeared with Voldemort. Maybe it was because he hadn't adjusted to the unexpected result that he had forgotten to take care of that part of his life. Now he had a future, a future which wasn't a long struggle with guilt and redemption and an almost certain outcome: his death. Or maybe he had remembered himself for once, there with the party going on around him? Forgotten about unruly teenagers and the good of the wizarding world and just focussed on three things. First of all: he felt lonely. Secondly: he was annoyed that everyone else seemed to have found someone to be with. Someone who cared and... Severus had to admit that he was jealous. He didn't want marriage or children. He just wanted... someone special. Thirdly: Remus Lupin had the most beautiful mouth in the universe and Severus wanted to kiss it. Repeatedly. There was just the tiny problem that Severus wasn't too fond of the creature Lupin turned into when the full moon rose and he really wasn't interested in a temporarily furry lover. Also Severus had no idea whether Lupin was the least interested in men, and in Severus in particular. It wasn't as if they had been bosom friends, exactly.

That was when Bill Weasley had entered the stage. 'Snape,' he had said, clearly far too interested in what Severus was doing and looking at and longing for, 'I have a suggestion. I have noticed how you look at Remus...'

And Severus had agreed. Oh, damn Merlin and his longings. He had agreed.

He had no idea what he wanted to accomplish with this, apart from the many hours of delicious sex. He couldn't... not with Lupin. The wolf scared him, even though its presence when the moon wasn't full only added to the pleasure and the games they could play.

 

'Severus?' Remus' voice was soft and Severus couldn't do other than turn and meet Lupin's mouth in a kiss. 'What are you thinking of? You're so quiet.'

'Nothing.' At least nothing that concerned the wolf.

'Aha.' Remus looked as if he didn't believe Severus. Clever wolf.

Severus avoided more questions by turning slightly in Remus' embrace. 'Didn't you say you wanted to fuck,' he said, knowing how inelegantly he'd avoided the questioning.

'You just looked so peaceful. I didn't want to disturb you. I mean... if you wanted to just sit here for a while.'

'I don't want anything in particular with you.' As soon as Severus had sneered that sentence he knew he was lying, and worse: Lupin knew it too, he could see it in his eyes.

'Aha. I was under the impression that my company wasn't exactly bothering you, Severus. Exactly how thick do you think I am?' Lupin dared to kiss him again, even. Once a Gryffindor, always a Gryffindor, it seemed. And Severus was stupid enough to indulge the beast. His kisses were too enticing.

'Would it help if I told you I wouldn't be entirely against an encore, at a later time?' Remus asked as they broke the kiss. 'You have... surprised me, Severus.'

'Oh, you mean not being Voldemort's man after all?' Severus huffed.

'No. Actually by being human. I didn't think you were.'

'I thought that was your business,' Severus spat. 'Not being human.'

Remus laughed. The sodding wolf _dared_ laugh at him! 'Severus... can't we stop this now? Why have you used more than twelve hours in bed with me if you found me to be so horrible?

Good question. Severus wasn't certain he could give an adequate answer. Remus' arm felt so safe and warm around his shoulder and it was hard to reject him. 'I...'

'Is it because you wanted it?' There was a pause. 'Wanted me?'

Severus didn't reply. He didn't know what the answer was, he tried to tell himself. But it definitely was disturbing that Lupin was a bit more clever than the average wizard. He sighed deeply. Maybe there was a trace of truth in Lupin's words? 'I...' he repeated.

'I see,' the wolf said, doing nothing but dragging Severus closer. 'Severus?'

'Mhmm?'

'What if-'

'Lupin?'

'Severus?'

'Shut up.'

Their kisses were, if possible, even more heated, more intimate than before. Severus let Remus invade his mouth, allowed that wonderful tongue to lick and taste even deeper than before. The kisses lasted for some time before they finally broke apart, looking a bit surprised at each other.

'What about that tree,' Severus reminded. 'Do you need me to find one for you?'

'This bench is made of wood,' Remus reminded. 'Isn't that enough?'

'I suppose...' Severus didn't mind, actually, he wanted Remus to... oh... that hand... there was a very good reason for him not wearing trousers, it seemed, as Remus closed his fist around Snape's cock.

'Tell me,' Remus said, 'Is this so bad?'

Severus closed his eyes for a moment. The sun was hot on his face, there was a smell of warm grass and early-blooming flowers. He knew that, when he opened his eyes, the sky would be incredibly blue, just like Remus' eyes. 'No,' he said, 'it isn't.'

And he opened his eyes, above him was Remus and the forget-me-not-blue sky and a slight pressure as Remus slid into him.

'Remus,' he whispered, and the world disappeared in pleasure as the man he had hated for so long made love to him.

 

 **Chapter 19: 16.01-17.00**  
 _\- in which Severus Snape denies everything. Almost_.

'How long have you known?' Remus asked as they walked slowly along the garden path. They had finally managed to get up from the not too uncomfortable bench on which they had made love.

Severus was just about to ask the man to mind his own business, but something held him back, maybe the strange, calm mood that had grown between them when Remus took upon him the task of driving Severus insane with lust, leave him hovering in a mind-numbing orgasm and after that had grounded him with tenderness and sweet nonsense; words Severus never would have thought anyone would have spoken in his presence, much less directed at him. 'Known what?' There was no reason to volunteer any information.

'That you're gay?'

Remus thumb drew little patterns on Severus' back, and the arm around his waist wasn't decidedly unpleasant. Severus stopped. 'How do you know I am? This is nothing but a challenge, Lupin. I'm not in love with you, remember.'

'Aha.'

Lupin just smiled that irritatingly beautiful smile. Severus looked at his lips for a couple of seconds, expecting Lupin to say something. ' _Aha_ ' wasn't really a reply, or even bordering conversation. 'What are you smiling at?' he snapped. 'This is not funny.'

'I didn't think it was. I was just wondering, Severus. Of course you are not if you say so.' Remus let go of Severus' waist and took his hand before Severus managed a protest. 'You didn't seem to mind.' Remus paused as if he was in doubt whether to continue or not, 'You didn't mind letting me do those things to you.'

'Can't you speak plainly, Lupin? Your need to play wet puppy-dog is overshadowing any coherence your sentence might have had.' Lupin really let that annoying habit run away with him at times, being so polite that no one could understand him, Severus mused.

Remus held Severus' hand even firmer; maybe he thought Severus would act like a petulant child and let go if he said something wrong. Maybe Lupin was right. Severus had to admit to himself that he might have behaved a little inappropriately at times. But he wasn't about to now. Holding Remus' hand while they strolled the overgrown garden wasn't the worst thing that could happen.

'I thought I did.' Remus didn't look at him, just walked slowly to stop under a blooming cherry. Remus leaned against the trunk, the sun drew leaf-and-flower-patterned shadows on his face. 'You have had male lovers. You liked what we did. You even liked to let me take you. So I assumed you are gay. But, of course, if I am wrong, I apologise.'

Severus could see mirth shining in Lupin's eyes. He knew he was being ridiculous. It could hardly come as a surprise to anyone now that he was gay, Lupin least of all. It was just he was in the habit of never admitting anything, even if the corpus delicti was there for anyone to see. 'I'm not,' he repeated. 'I prefer men, but--' He sighed and leaned in to kiss the smirk off Lupin's face, 'I am not against women. Only I am not the type women want. You are more to their liking, I should think. Someone they can save,' Severus snorted arrogantly. 'I was fifteen,' he said, changing back to the original subject, his expression suddenly sad, 'when I fell in love with someone I couldn't have. A boy. It cured me of having any romantic notions ever again.' Also it put an abrupt end to the openness between them. Severus stared angrily at Lupin. He didn't say anything, but he didn't let go of Lupin's hand either. The world stood still for a moment.

'You will never be too old to find love, Severus. You just need to give yourself a chance.' Remus' voice was low and honest.

'Are you volunteering, _monster_?' How dared the beast interfere like that? Severus glared menacingly at Lupin, who didn't change his expression of kind curiosity. 'I told you I won't have it!'

'I know what you said, Severus.' Lupin pulled him closer. 'But what if I did?'

'If you did what?' Severus anger faded with Remus' touches.

'Volunteered.'

'I will have nothing to do with a beast like you!' How dared Lupin suggest something so outrageously awful?

'It isn't quite what you said earlier, is it,' Remus smiled, but the smile was slightly disconcerting this time.

Severus involuntarily tried to take a step back, he recognised the look in Remus' eyes very well: feral, dominant, and utterly gorgeous. Then Remus' hand closed tightly around his upper arm. Severus gave a surprised yelp as Lupin pushed him up against the tree. The cherry sprinkled them with sweet-smelling petals and Remus slowly removed a couple of them from Severus' hair without letting go of Severus' arm.

'Listen closely now,' Remus said calmly. 'You have admitted you like me--a little. You have admitted you like the sex, and you have already made plans for my diet and my continued presence in your bed. I'd say you're in over your head, Severus Snape, and very, very close to getting your second spanking in a day.'

For once Severus had a hard time finding a proper reply. 'I have never said anyth--'

'Shhh,' Remus purred. 'Your body and your mind need a bit of coordination, Severus, because that is exactly what you said.' 

Remus' white teeth glistened dangerously and Severus felt excitement rush through his body, distracting him almost enough not to pay attention to Remus' words. Almost. 'Now you are suffering from some kind of megalomania? As if I'd ever have anything to do with you, except for you being the only solution to winning the challenge.'

'Yes,' Remus growled. 'Isn't it amazing, when you think of it, that I was the only person there, apart from Minerva and Charlie, who wasn't in a relationship already? And Minerva would not be interested, and Charlie isn't gay. If you think of it,' he whispered, his body against Severus', 'you must in fact have known that I would be the only one able to accept to come to your bed.'

'The wolf has finally overtaken your brain, hasn't it?' Severus tried to hide what he felt. It was true. He was in over his head, and he had said those things. He just hadn't _noticed_ , not really. Maybe he hadn't wanted to. He hadn't counted on Remus to remember, to pay attention. Also he had let Bill talk him into setting up the trap for Lupin. 'You've finally turned into a raving monster outside full moon,' he spat, trying to avoid the facts laid out in front of him.

'Severus,' Remus said and leaned in to kiss Severus' angry mouth, 'I have told you before, there are limits to what I will accept from you.'

 

Several people staying in 12 Grimmauld Place nearly choked on their afternoon tea when a rather calm werewolf carried a very angry, cursing and snarling former Potions master, tied up in magical ropes, through the garden, into the house, through the hall and up the stairs to the bedrooms.

 

 **Chapter 20: 17.01-18.00**  
 _\- in which Severus Snape once more is reminded that there are times when shutting up is vastly preferable to speaking one's mind_.

'Now, Severus,' Remus said, 'I think we have to talk.' Remus looked down at Severus whom he had unceremoniously dumped on the bed. 'Or rather I will. As I see it, you can have your say later. When I see fit to remove your gag.'

Severus just made some rather incomprehensible sounds, biting the gag hard, angrily, furiously. The wolf wasn't precisely kind and pliant when provoked, something Severus had realised only too late. He wriggled to see if he possibly could get out of the ropes. He intended to hex Remus Lupin with every unpleasant hex he could think of (and there were many). Maybe he'd invent one or two new ones on the way as soon as he was untied. Unfortunately for Severus, Remus had been far too good with the binding spells and he wasn't able to free as much as a finger.

Lupin pulled off his robe and crawled on the bed. He pulled Severus with him, straddling him. 'You see, Severus, I have known you for more than twenty years and I think I am beginning to understand how you think.' Remus pursed his lips as if he was considering something. 'Actually, I think we should have done this ages ago, because then I would have seen through your snarky exterior and your unpleasant ways, thus understanding why you needed to misbehave. You know very well that you cost me my job and my reputation in the wizarding world.'

Severus tried to push Lupin away, a bit hard since he was wrapped in enough ropes to equip a large-sized frigate. 'Ghrgh!' he managed. He'd kill Lupin the instant he could lay hand on his wand. The Cruciatus curse would be far too good for him!

'I am sure you mean well, Severus, but I am doing the talking now, so kindly refrain from interrupting,' Remus said, infuriating the tied-up Professor even more. 'Your problem is that you are far too restrained - and I don't mean physically. Maybe one of the reasons you are so intrigued by the wolf-part in me is that it shows the unrestrained base urges you are so afraid to embrace. In fact, it would do you good to try, and I won't be adverse to assist you.' Remus unbuttoned a few buttons in Severus' robe, baring his neck. If looks could kill, Lupin would burst into flames on the spot, whilst being drowned, hanged, stabbed and strangled at the same time.

'Mrmphpf!' Severus tried again, only the sodding idiot was being persistent. Also Remus' hands on his body were... disturbing Severus' ability to focus on his anger.

'It might be because the war is over, Severus, but you have made too many mistakes in this. You have become careless. Or maybe there's another reason. If one didn't know better, one would think you have planned this. And not just to get laid for a couple of hours. Only, I think you are actually too big a coward to have done it consciously.'

Severus made some muffled, but clearly outraged sounds. He was _not_ a coward, and he'd personally prove it to whoever dared to say otherwise. He'd show Lupin! He was not afraid to feel or be passionate or embrace his base feelings! He was not afraid of wolves and he was especially not afraid of Lupin no matter what kind of Dark Creature he might be.

'Yes, you are probably right,' Lupin grinned and ignored Severus' attempts to communicate. Remus' eyes were twinkling. 'You are afraid, Severus. Afraid to risk anything that involves feelings. I thought for a long time that you had none. I was wrong. You are passionate. Loving, even.' Remus bent down and kissed Severus' neck. It made Severus moan deeply. 'You see what I mean? It even makes you forget how angry you are. But,' Lupin said calculatingly, 'you are a coward. You are afraid. Scared. Certain you'll be hurt. Isn't that what constitutes a coward? Avoiding any risks and dangers?'

In the two seconds where Severus was able to think clearly, he decided that Slytherin house had suffered a great loss when the wolf was sorted into Gryffindor. Then his anger took over again, making him fight the ropes and the gag and the immensely irritating and annoying and arousing man that suddenly had taken over his life and body. Merlin's beard, he hated Remus Lupin more than ever. And damned everything to the darkest hell how he wanted him.

'So,' Remus murmured as he nipped at Severus' shoulder, 'the difference between the two of us is that I actually let my beast out once a month. You, on the other hand, keep yours tied up all the time. I think you'd benefit a lot from letting it go. Safely confined of course. With someone to take care of you in return.'

Severus struggled even more furiously. If only Lupin would let him loose, he'd show him.

'Oh, sorry, Severus. Was there something you wanted to say?' The grin Lupin sent Severus should have warned him, made him cool down. Made him see he wasn't the only one to set traps. Lupin waved his wand and Vanished the gag and the ropes.

'I am going to kill you, Lupin!' Severus pushed Remus down, pulling his hair and trying to hold him down at the same time. 'You are dead!'

'Coward's solution again, Severus, hm?'

'What is it you want?' Severus hissed at him. 'I am not a coward and I am going to prove it!' Severus had forgotten any sensible thought he'd ever had about Remus Lupin, life and werewolves. 'I dare you!'

'Really?' Remus just said, setting Severus off again in an almost blinding rage, before he once more turned the tables and flipped Severus on his back in the bed. 'Then tell me what it is you think I want.'

'You want someone to love and pet. You are disgusting and soppy and-' Severus ran out of words for a second. 'And if you think I am not able to _let go_ as you call it, you are very wrong! As usual you have no idea what you are doing and the only reason--'

'So you are offering?' Remus interrupted mildly. 'That is very kind of you, but I don't think we will fit very well, Severus, with your anger-management issues and all.'

Severus couldn't believe his own ears. He was offering himself to the wolf and he didn't want... he lay utterly still for a second, forgetting he was in the process of throttling Remus Lupin. Then his rage made him say something he instantly knew he'd regret for a very long time.

'A lover. That's what you want. Someone to be with and hold hands and be... romantic,' Severus spat. 'And you don't think I am able to do that. That I don't want it?'

'Very true, Severus. There is also my monthly problem, and to be honest, I think you are too afraid to handle it sensibly. No,' Remus said, smiling. 'I don't think you can.'

Severus reached up and got a firm hold of Remus' messy hair. 'Now listen, you idiotic werewolf! I don't care what you think, and whether you want a lover or not, you have one now. I am not afraid of you, and I am not a coward! But don't expect me to buy you flowers or something like that. There are limits.'

'Oh, of course. No flowers. If you think you can do it, I would be far from hindering you.' Remus grinned foolishly.

'And you'll behave and take your Wolfsbane as a good boy and eat when I tell you to.' Severus thought he had to underline who had the upper hand in their... relationship.

In their relationship? Merlin on a hobby-horse! He really needed to learn to keep his mouth shut. Had he just proposed to Remus Lupin? Had he just been goaded into suggesting something akin to a proposal to Remus sodding Lupin? Severus breathed in deeply, trying to sort out what the hell was going on. 'Can I ask you something?'

'Of course.' Remus looked happy, smiling that dazzling smile at him.

Severus just had to kiss him, so he did. 'Lupin, when you were sorted... I think the Sorting Hat made a mistake.'

Remus just smirked and kissed him back.

Maybe the idea of a lover wasn't bad at all.

 

 **Chapter 21: 18.01-19.00**  
 _\- in which Severus Snape reluctantly accepts that he has been trapped himself_.

'I think I need a drink.' Severus was ready to get very drunk right now. When he thought of it, maybe his biggest error was that he hadn't been drunk enough yesterday; drunk enough to realise that he wasn't supposed to enter into inane bets or set traps for people and then get caught in them himself. Only he wasn't really able to move far enough to get one because his _lover_ was lying next to him and it was all very pleasant. So pleasant that he wasn't truly interested in leaving the bed.

Remus just kissed Severus and got up.

'Where are you going, wolf?' Severus didn't want Remus to leave either. He hadn't regretted it now, had he? Their... agreement? Severus felt slightly disconcerted by the prospect. 'Get back here instantly!' he demanded.

'Calm down,' Remus said, smiling. 'I am just getting you that drink.' Lupin looked for his wand, waved it and summoned a bottle and glasses.

Severus looked at him, surprised. He wasn't used to being serviced, except by the Hogwarts House-elves and they didn't count.

'Don't look so surprised. It is what lovers do,' Lupin said and pushed a pile of pillows up against the headboard before he sat back in the bed. 'Do little considerate things for each other.'

'Oh,' Severus said. He usually did things because they got him somewhere. Maybe Lupin had a point.

'You may of course need to practise a bit. You seem out of habit,' Remus smirked. 'But I am sure you'll be great at it very soon. Not with flowers, or anything like that, though.' He stroked Severus' hand. 'But it would be nice if you'd come over here.' He held out his arm, showing that he'd like Severus to snuggle up against him. 'If you don't mind, that is.'

Severus didn't mind at all. This day had turned out exceedingly odd. So being held and pampered by a werewolf didn't feel that strange, if he had to admit it. Everything felt rather distorted and a bit surrealistic. Maybe he was just tired. It would pass, the slightly off perception, and he could ask the wolf to bugger off later. Much later. Lupin interrupted his line of thought by handing him a glass; ice cubes jingling merrily in it. 'Thanks,' he just said, a bit paralysed, and leaned back with Remus' arm around his shoulder. He looked at the golden liquid for a second before he downed the content in one go.

'Thirsty?' Lupin asked. 'Then water might be better.'

Severus looked at his lover. There was a tone in his voice, mischievous. What had the man in mind now?

'Why don't you open your robe,' Lupin whispered, his voice seductive. 'I'm thirsty too.' Remus put his glass down on the bedside table, then opened his trousers, before he sat up, leaving Severus on his back against the soft pillows.

'And I suppose you are adverse to tell me why my disrobing would satisfy that need? Or am I supposed to follow in the footsteps of Sybill Trelawney?' Severus sneered. Things obviously could get stranger. 'Care to let me in on the reason for your behaviour?'

Remus turned and moved a leg over Severus' body. He leaned forward to press a soft kiss to Severus' lips. 'Because it is nice. Please, Severus?' He reached for Severus' empty glass and took one of the ice cubes. 'Very nice, actually.' Then Remus slowly ran the ice cube over his neck, down to his nipples and circled them with it.

Severus groaned at the sight. Remus looked _gorgeous_ with his head thrown back, moaning, as melted water ran over his chest, his peaking nipples glistening from the moisture. Enchanted, Severus followed the drops running over his lover's pale skin. Oh, yes! He sat up slowly, still with Remus placed on his lap. 'Damned werewolf,' he growled, only this time it sounded like an endearment more than an offence.

They used quite some time on licking water off each other, sucking nipples and warm skin and fingers, and for a while Severus made sure Remus' cock was entirely free of icy water (only he left it rather damp from having been inside his mouth for some time).

At the time they had run out of ice cubes, they were both hard and neither of them wore any clothes worth mentioning. Also Severus had once more forgotten why, exactly, he hated Remus Lupin. He was actually a bit inclined to hating him less than he used to, since the man was so delightfully wicked. They had ended up in each others' arms again, kissing and stroking each other.

'Now I'm hungry too,' Lupin said, looking at Severus as if he was edible. Severus shivered at the look in Remus' eyes. Now he knew how the rabbit felt the moment before the hounds (or in this case, the wolf) closed their jaws around its neck.

Severus just moaned and bared his throat to his lover.

 

 **Chapter 22: 19.01-20.00**  
 _\- in which Severus Snape admits defeat and courts Remus Lupin, War-hero Werewolf, in the manner any man should be courted by another wizard_.

'I'm actually hungry,' Remus said after having kissed and bitten and licked Severus' neck for a while. 'Not that I mind continuing this, but maybe I could interest you in dinner? We still have some hours left, and I'd prefer not to be exhausted and hungry when they throw the last challenges at us.' Remus leaned on his elbow so he could look down at Severus. 'Do you think we can suspect they'll be especially creative? They have Fred and George with them, so who knows what they will come up with, the two of them together...

Severus nodded lazily. Lupin was right. The twins' inventiveness and Potter's hate added to it? They'd probably get the most horrid ideas. And they'd had far too much time to think of something. 'We are going to win this, Remus. No matter what,' he said firmly. There was no way he'd let Potter get the satisfaction of winning. Maybe the bet initially had been Bill's and his own idea, but from the moment the rest of the Order was in on it, it had become a question of honour. Severus' honour.

Remus just smiled at him. Could the man ever take something seriously?

'No matter what, Severus, I think we have already won,' Remus said. 'I doubt any of them had counted on us ending up on... friendly might be a bit much... but at least on good terms.'

'Is that an euphemism for the fact that you want to continue to shag me as often as possible? Because I--'

'Severus, love?' Remus put a finger over Severus' lips. 'I think your denials are beginning to sound a tiny bit insincere. We have both admitted that we would like to do this, we have both said that we want to continue after tonight. Also, the fact that you offered to be my lover, and I agreed, might give you the slightest idea that I _do_ want you. Not just for the shagging. So would it be so hard for you to admit you want me? After all, it was you who set this little charade up, wasn't it?'

'I- No. It was-'

'Severus!' Remus' voice was calm, but it was clear he didn't want to be contradicted. A bit hard also, since Remus Lupin just had summarised the events rather precisely. 'You know,' Remus said, 'this might have happened earlier if you hadn't been so snarky. I've always admired certain aspects of your personality.'

'Is that another way to tell me you think I'm less than decorative?' Severus sneered. That was exactly what he'd always been told. That was why he had once decided that he would become a gifted lover, so that he had something, a talent, that others didn't or couldn't have. He knew he wasn't handsome, but when he had a lover in his bed he had means to make them forget that fact. Rabastan had been very adventurous, and Severus had--as usual, when he had put his mind (and in this case, body) to something--ended up the best. And he was. 'I doubt you have anything to complain about, Lupin? At least the way you moaned left nothing to be in doubt of.'

Lupin just looked at him for a little, without saying anything. Then he just kissed Severus on the cheek. 'The aspects of your personality _I_ like have nothing to do with you being a gifted lover,' he just said.

'Then what do you want with me?' Severus sneered. It wasn't as if he were a pleasant man to be with, unless he was in bed with someone. 'Are you so eager for company that you are going to take anything? Anyone?'

'You don't value yourself too highly, do you?' Remus shook his head. 'Severus Snape, you are highly intelligent. You are passionate beyond dreams, and when you relax... when you don't feel threatened, you are tender and caring. Loving. Maybe you don't see it? I do. I have seen it before this night. What we have done only confirms it: you are able to love, and you are lovable. If only you will allow yourself to do so. I don't ask you to stop being who you are. I like that you are you. That's your... charm.'

Severus blinked and looked at Lupin without speaking. He couldn't mean that? After all what they had done to each other? After Potter and Black's prank? After Severus' revenge? Severus looked into Lupin's eyes. They were sincere, but he willed himself to see the lies, the deception, beneath the calm surface. There were none. It couldn't be right.

Could it?

'I am poor, I am cursed, I might not live for as long as I hoped. Severus, the only thing I can afford is to be picky. That is what I have left, the right to choose what I want. I might not get it, but I am not going to make do with something, or someone, just because I can't get something better. Then I'd rather not have anything at all.' Remus pulled Severus up and into his arms. 'I would not have agreed to this, had I not thought you could be what I want. You intrigue me. I am curious.'

'Well, then I hope you have stilled your curiosity, because I am not going to be your Guinea pig.' Severus was not going to stand for it and he glared angrily at Lupin.

'Severus, I would be lying if I said I have wanted you all my life, or if I pretended to be in love with you. I am not, and I haven't.' Remus paused when Severus angry gaze met his own. 'But I have thought of you, more than once. About how life could be with you. That, if you hadn't been so angry with me, we could have... loved. That is what I see. That we have a chance.' Remus nuzzled Severus' hair as he pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around him. 'If only you would try not be so angry with me, still.'

Severus was reluctant. He found it increasingly harder to resist the stubborn care and honesty (he had to realise that Remus was honest, or at least Lupin thought he was) and memories of _then_ , the time when Severus had been so very interested in what Remus Lupin did and why, and where and especially with whom, continued to flicker in his mind. He had already promised Lupin some kind of commitment any way. He could of course take it back, but... then again, he couldn't.

He took a deep breath, moving away from Lupin's embrace. 'All right. So you win, werewolf.'

'You have the strangest way of showing your non-anger,' Remus smiled. 'And I think you have won too. That is, if you consider me a prize.'

Severus relaxed. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, as long as there were no soppy declarations, or other intolerable lovey-dovey behaviour. 'You spoke of dinner? You have to eat. I will not have you in my bed if your bones rattle.'

Remus seemed to understand Snapish perfectly. He smiled. 'No... that wouldn't do. I promise to eat. Since you won't mind having me in your bed, then.'

'Very well. I will not oppose to it.' Severus kissed Lupin again. He really had the most beautiful mouth. 'Go take a shower, and I'll find out if Molly has made something we can eat.'

 

Remus looked quite flabbergasted as he entered the bedroom. The shower had been nice. Remus had found a new robe (well, not that new, but nice and fresh, and it was the colour of his eyes), he felt awake and ready for the few remaining hours their bet lasted. What he hadn't been ready for was a Severus Snape with a mission.

Remus just stood still, staring. The curtains had been partly closed and the room was dimly lit with candles and a nice fire in the fireplace. In front of it was the small table they had used earlier, and two beautiful chairs. The table was covered with a white tablecloth, it was set with the finest silverware, with candelabras, with bowls and plates and the most delicious-smelling food. There were flowers (flowers!) even, and red wine in crystal goblets. Considering he had maybe taken the wrong door, one to an alternative reality, Remus looked confused on the black-robed man waiting for him. Severus looked gorgeous in a flattering robe (silk ,maybe) that emphasized his slenderness and his height.

'Erm- Severus?' Remus said, not really knowing what had happened, whether Severus Snape had gone mad, or possibly had been abducted by some of the aliens Muggles spoke about. 'Are you quite all right?'

'I am well. If I weren't, I'd have blamed you instantly, since it'd probably would be your fault. After all I have used almost twenty hours with you. But I will suffer for you. If you eat.'

'I will. It looks very good.' Remus hesitated. 'You really did this for me?'

'Of course not, I do not understand what gives you such inane ideas! You must be mad. I was hungry myself.' Severus stepped up to Remus, and pulled him roughly into his arms. He had a very nice way of avoiding any subject he didn't like, Remus thought, as Snape slid a hand over his body, using a firm hand around one buttock to press Remus against him. Then coherent thought was a bit difficult, since Severus engaged them in one of those scorching kisses, demanding Remus' mouth and tongue and every breath he tried to take. He felt decidedly weak in the knees when Severus let go.

'Oh, Severus...' Remus just sighed.

'Eat, wolf,' Severus said. But the look in his eyes was soft and tender and as much a surprise to Remus as the luscious dinner in front of them.

 

 **Chapter 23: 20.01-21.00**  
 _\- in which challenges become more challenging and Remus becomes rather inventive_.

The dinner had been exquisite. Remus was full and lazy and actually not especially ready for more sex. The long, exhausting emotional roller coaster they had been through had left Remus vulnerable, even if he hadn't shown it to Severus. It probably wouldn't be a good idea to let Severus exactly how much the hours they had spent together had altered Remus' perception of his former enemy. He was still a rude and unpleasant and cold man, that much was true, but underneath it, maybe inadvertently, he had allowed Remus to see another part of him; the part that was giving and caring, yet still on guard. If anyone had asked Remus what he had enjoyed the most, it wasn't the remarkably good sex, it wasn't the blinding orgasms or the experiments. No, it had been the moments when Severus had let out a deep sigh, his body relaxing against Remus' as if Severus' whole being had agreed to trust him. They had been worth it all, and Remus wanted more. Much more.

But there were still tasks to finish. Four more, Remus had counted, and as it were, there were no more on the list.

Remus' hand rested over Severus' on the table; a small island of fluttering warmth against his palm. 'Severus?' he asked softly, not wanting to disturb the quiet peace that had settled over the room, as if they didn't have any need to talk, happy just to touch and be together.

'Mhm, wolf?'

Remus smiled. How could a word that had been nothing but a foul name used in contempt suddenly change into something that was almost the sound of a caress? No, he didn't mind now, Severus could call him that if he wanted. They had both seen Severus' reaction to the wolf. Remus _knew_. He had seen the arousal in Severus' eyes, felt his hardening cock as the wolf took his body and claimed what it wanted.

'There are no more challenges left. We are not done yet?'

'No. One challenge for every hour. Four more.' Severus leaned over the table. 'Are you able? You look tired,' he asked with an unfamiliar gentleness as he traced a finger along Remus' jaw.

'I'm able. There can't be much left they can make us do.' Remus looked at Severus innocently. Maybe he just didn't have a mind deviant enough to come up with more... advanced exercises.

'I think they'll surprise us. That is why they wouldn't let us have the last ones.'

As if somebody had been listening, there was a knocking on the door. Severus rose, drawing his wand to Vanish the remains of their dinner. He left the candles and the flowers. Remus smiled. Maybe there was a romantic hidden beneath the surface after all?

'Miss Delacour--or should I say Mrs Weasley?' Severus sounded slightly surprised and Remus turned in the chair to find out why, since Fleur's presence in the house could hardly surprise anyone. Oh! No wonder, then. Fleur looked absolutely gorgeous, sexy, almost naked in a black silk something. Remus had no idea if the thing had a name.

'Gentlemen,' Fleur said and stepped inside. I 'ave come to give you ze challenge.'

'How kind of you,' Severus said and Remus could hear in Severus' voice how much he was appreciating the view. A flicker of something--jealousy or possessiveness, perhaps--flickered through Remus' mind. He rose slowly and went, almost prowling, towards his mate. The female belonged to another pack. How dared she come here to look at _his_ mate?

Severus took the parchment. 'But there is nothing written here?'

'Non. Zere will be. One challenge every 'our, ne c'est pas?'

Severus looked briefly at the clock. 'It is already past eight? Shouldn't there be something here by now?' Severus sounded annoyed.

Remus just wanted the bitch out and away from his mate. _His, his, his_! He tried to collect himself, but the wolf wasn't interested in being denied. A low growl escaped him. It was just Fleur, he tried to tell himself. She belonged to another wolf. Remus tried to calm down, only it didn't really work. He stopped growling, however, when Severus reached back and grabbed his hand. His mate understood. The wolf wagged its tail, at least mentally.

'Well,' Severus said, 'then it might be a bit of a problem to actually _do_ something, if nobody has any intentions of leaving us with an idea how to spend the next hour. But then again that was what I expected from all of you. Incompetents.' He huffed at Fleur.

'But zere is one,' Fleur said. 'A challenge. Only it cannot be written down.'

'Aha. And what is that supposed to mean, are we to guess, or are you going to give it to us?' Severus' tone grew colder and even more annoyed.

'I am.' Fleur just smiled.

'Then hand it over. Be quick, woman. What is it?'

'Me,' Fleur said.

'Aha,' Severus repeated. 'Would you kindly step outside for a moment, Fleur? I need to discuss this with my--' he hesitated, then decided, '--with my lover.'

 

The wolf roared in joy.

 

Severus turned around; he still held Remus' hand in his. 'The wolf isn't happy? Can you do it?' It was clear to Remus that Severus was worried on his behalf. Merlin, Severus Snape cared for his feelings?

'I think so. She's Bill's, but... as long as he isn't here, I can.' Again the jealousy took over. 'I don't want you with her.' Remus pulled Severus close. 'I don't care what I have to do. You are mine, do you understand?' he growled, almost threatening. 'Mine, Severus!'

Again Severus' response came as a surprise. It seemed as if the alpha woke something hidden in Severus. He just melted into Remus' arms, pliant and soft and then there were lips on his neck and a soft whisper of _Yes, Remus_ in his ear. And Fleur Delacour could just sod off, because right now, Remus and the wolf agreed very much that the sensible thing would be to get Severus Snape naked and into their bed as soon as possible.

Only they wouldn't win the bet, and Remus would make certain that Severus got what Severus wanted, and that was, amongst other things, to win that bet.

All right then. Remus grabbed Severus' arm hard. 'Get naked, on the bed. You'll be on your back. legs spread wide, lubrication ready. Understood?' Remus kissed Severus roughly and pushed him down on the bed. He moaned at the look in Severus' eyes. His eyes were burning with desire, lust, something more... His cheeks flushing; pink spots on pale skin. Damned, Severus looked gorgeous like that.

Remus went and opened the door. He suppressed the growl that threatened to force its way up his throat. 'Please, come in.' Remus looked at the beautiful woman in front of him and knew he'd have taken whatever she would have offered him, had it been twenty hours ago (if it wasn't for the fact that she was married to Bill). Now? All he wanted was Severus, if he had to be honest. It wasn't as if having Fleur would be a chore, but maybe less could do it?

'I suppose Bill has agreed,' he asked. There was no way he was going to touch her, if she was here without his agreement.

She nodded. 'Yes. 'e understands zat it is just... pleasure.' She smiled, only a tiny bit less bright than sunshine. 'It arouses 'im. To know I'm 'ere,' she whispered as if to underline the sharing of an intimate secret. ''e borrowed ze Extendable Ears from Fred and George.'

Aha. Remus grinned. So they had Bill listening outside. 'And what is Fred an George doing, then?'

'Zey are brewing a potion. Zey 'ave used all night and day for it. For later.'

Aha. So they could probably expect the worst for last. 'Well, then,' Remus purred, letting the wolf loose. Then let's see what we can do with you, Fleur.' He slid a hand over her hip, pulling the silken negligee up. 'Get naked. I want you in that chair,' Remus grabbed his wand and summoned an armchair to stand just behind Fleur. 'I want you naked, in the same position as Severus: your legs spread wide, your hands behind your head until I tell you otherwise.' Remus cocked his head, as if he were waiting and expecting Fleur to obey instantly.

'But...' she said. Remus struck out, a hand in her hair. 'Either you do as I tell you, or you leave this instant. I will tolerate no disobedience, no fight.' The expression in Remus' eyes was enough. She'd probably seen it in Bill's eyes around full moon enough times to know what it was about.

'Yes, Remus,' she just said, quickly stripping, then sitting down, keeping her eyes on him as she slowly spread her legs. Remus couldn't remember he had ever seen a woman more beautiful than her, the look in her eyes, her pink lips, her breasts... heavy and firm and round... he sighed. She was everything Severus wasn't, and yet, he wanted Severus more than her, more than anything.

Remus found two small boxes on the drawer, quickly transforming them into a smaller and a larger copy of his own cock. He handed them to her. 'I want them both inside you, when you are ready. Just watch now,' he said. What Remus didn't say was that he had placed a spell on both of them, something that would hopefully give Fleur a very pleasant experience. He entered the bed where Severus was waiting for him, his cock hard already. Maybe Severus really did enjoy showing off, or being the centre of attention. Remus slid a nail down Severus' cock, something that made him hiss loudly.

Remus bent down to kiss Severus softly. Remus took the small bottle of lubrication. He poured some over his own fingers, then straddled Severus, facing Fleur. 'Make me ready,' he ordered Severus before he slid a hand between Severus' legs, cupping his bollocks, massaging them rather hard.

Behind him Severus let out a moan. Good. Remus was hardening, they were both ready, both excited, knowing they were watched. Remus used his other hand between Severus' cheeks, massaging oil over his arsehole. Fleur's eyes widened and she leaned forward a bit. Definitely very interested, Remus thought.

He worked his fingers inside Severus and the little sighs and groans he gave were almost as arousing as the fingers that invaded Remus' arse. Oh, it felt good. Remus threw his head back in pleasure, mirroring Severus' movements with his own fingers, pushing them deeper into Severus' warm channel.

Fleur liked it. She sat restlessly in the chair, as if the room was too hot. The way she bit her lip was so utterly sexy. Bill was certainly a lucky man. 'Feel free to pinch and twist your nipples,' Remus said, making it sound more like a demand. Fleur definitely didn't hesitate, her fingers closed around her hard nipples almost before Remus had finished the sentence. He used a little more time, playing with Severus' arse, before he raised himself up.

'Now, if you'll please insert the toys, Fleur?' She grabbed the dildos with a moan, her sweet voice lust-filled, sensual. Severus was rubbing against Remus' thigh, as if to speed things up. He turned his head. 'A moment, Severus... then you'll be allowed.' Severus just sighed, irritated. Remus waited until Fleur, moaning and sighing and wriggling, had both toys inside her. 'Ready, he asked Severus softly. 'Now give me your cock.'

'Oh, Salazar,' Severus just moaned behind him.

Then there was a delicious pressure as Severus breached his opening. Remus moaned loudly and closed a hands around his own cock, giving it a harsh stroke. In front of him Fleur gave a loud cry and arched up from the chair.

'It is...Oh! Remus! It feels as if...' Fleur writhed in the chair, an absolutely delightful sight. 

'Yes,' he groaned. Everything we feel, you feel.' Then Severus thrust hard into him and there wasn't room for anything but moans. Severus fucked him hard and Remus followed his lead, fisting his own cock hard and fast. The sight of Fleur with her spread legs and toys up her cunt was fuelling Remus' arousal. He felt his orgasm nearing. Severus' breathing was ragged and loud. 'Need permission?' Remus groaned at his lover. The wolf cherished the idea that its mate was waiting, waiting until it was allowed. 'Come,' he demanded and felt Severus tense. Remus pushed three fingers hard up Severus' arse and he could feel Severus' cock pulse and send its load into his. Remus let out a loud _Ah!_ and came too, splashing semen over Fleur's luscious thighs. She had given up too, utterly lost in what seemed to be an endless release with the dildos working inside her and her fingers pulling and twisting her nipples.

It took a little for Remus to be able to entangle himself from Severus (and the wonderful cock buried in his arse) but he managed. He turned and kissed Severus tenderly. 'Thank you,' he whispered. 'A little patience.' Remus slid out of bed to assist Fleur getting the toys out and cleaned up a bit. Remus didn't think he'd anger Severus by being tender so he held Fleur until she was able to breathe again.

'Zat was... different,' she said. 'Very pleasant. I wish we--' she looked up at him, her focus not really something to brag about, '--non, of course not.'

'No,' Remus said. 'You are beautiful and everything a man would want. But I don't share.' He smiled. 'He is mine now, you see.'

For once Severus didn't say a word, which more than anything convinced Remus that Severus was indeed his.

 

 **Chapter 24: 21.01-22.00**  
 _\- in which Remus learns to appreciate the sound of silk_.

Fleur had left, (Remus had delivered her into a rather flushed Bill Weasley's arm; they were heading for one of the spare bedrooms immediately) and Remus had gone back into bed, holding a rather sleepy Severus close. They just lay there for a while, resting, almost asleep. Remus absently played with Severus' hair, kissing his neck softly when he felt like it. Severus did nothing but hum quietly.

Remus had no idea how long time they had been in bed when Severus whispered something. 'What,' he asked, stroking Severus' hair.

'You really mean it?' Severus asked. 'That you want... this.'

Remus smiled. 'I told you. I do. You should at least try to trust me.'

'You told Fleur.'

It sounded like an accusation, only Remus knew it wasn't. 'I did. I am not ashamed of you. Of us. No matter what comes of it, Severus, I want them to know that we tried and that it was nothing like two bachelors doing it because it was convenient. So I told Fleur about us. Because I don't share. It is as easy as that. I belong to you, you belong to me, and we're both free to do whatever we like, as long as that is the rule.'

'You are damned bossy at times, wolf,' Severus said indolently. 'But I don't have other plans, so if it amuses you to have it that way, then... you can.'

He turned in Remus' arms, and Remus could feel Severus' words as a hotness against his skin. 'She's very beautiful,' he said. 'And yet you chose me?'

'I had already chosen before she arrived. And even if I hadn't, I'd still choose you. You possess another beauty, Severus, even if it is not what you see in the mirror. Beauty is more than skin deep.'

'That's good enough for me, skin deep,' Severus growled, but he held Remus even tighter. 'What do people expect? An attractive pancreas? An alluring kidney?'

Remus laughed softly. 'But you are beautiful. I like the way you look when you come. You are so passionate. Your legs. Just looking at them naked make me want them wrapped around me.' Remus wished that Severus would understand that he, despite the crooked teeth and the gaunt face held a strange beauty, the same way a spider would fascinate, or a shiny black scorpion; dangerous; ugly and aesthetic at the same time. 'The way your eyes shine when you are talking about a topic you are interested in...'

'And you have apparently gone blind,' Severus sneered, but without the usual acrid tone.'What's the next challenge?' Severus asked and sat up, pushing Remus' arm away. 'Maybe we need to get it over with?' He didn't look angry, but not happy either, as if compliments didn't sit well with him.

Remus regretted what he had said. He still meant every word, but it had obviously been a bit much for Severus to accept that he could have anything that was attractive to another human being. 'I'll get the list,' he replied, reaching for the small piece of paper Fleur had given them. He glanced at the words on it. Remus closed his eyes for a moment. 

'What is it,' Severus growled. 'It can't be that bad.'

'Cross-dressing,' Remus said. There was no way to tell Severus gently. 'I'd have to-'

'You'd have to? I think not,' Severus said, almost angrily. 'Remus Lupin, you'll look awful in a chemise and a g-string. I am not going to allow you that.'

'Why is that? I probably would look the same as you?'

It seemed to get Severus in a better mood. 'No. Your legs are hairy. They'll look awful in silk stockings,' he smirked.

'You're going to wear silk stockings?' Remus tried to embrace the thought.

'I can hardly wear woollen socks. Then it won't be cross-dressing, will it?'

'I suppose not. Where are we going to get...'

'Fleur left her... thing. I think there's fabric enough to transform into something useful. Anything you'd prefer?'

Remus had to be honest. He had never imagined a man--neither himself, nor (definitely _nor_ ) Severus Snape--in women's underwear. He looked searchingly at Severus. 'Nothing too outrageous. No frills, no laces. Silk. Dark blue silk.' Remus thought that the dark blue would go well with the shade of Severus' white skin, just as it would emphasise the blue-black streaks in his hair. 'I think it will suit you. The colour.'

Severus summoned Fleur's silken dress. He looked at it thoughtfully and pronounced a few incantations before the dress transformed into a chemise and a g-string, just simple dark silk. Another flick made a pair of black silk stockings appear out of thin air. 'I took the liberty to borrow a pair of Fleur's, Severus grinned. 'I have no idea how to make them. These will have to do.' Remus didn't even begin to wonder how Severus knew how to transform something into a g-string. Maybe Rabastan truly had been adventurous?

Feeling his throat constrict at the incredible and rather improbable thought of Fleur's stockings and lush blue silk sliding over Severus' skin, Remus tried to speak. 'I think they'll do fine,' he said, blushing. What was this? He was getting aroused by the idea of Severus wearing those little nothings?

Severus just got out of their bed with a handful of costly silk. He found a chair and put one leg on it. He took a stocking, letting it slide slowly and carefully over his foot, up his slender ankle, over his lean thigh. Remus watched with interest. He had never thought that a reversed striptease could arouse him, but Severus' slender legs (in which Remus had already expressed some interest) and his elegant, fluent movements made Remus stare. The black silk looked gorgeous, with the stockings ending just where things got more exciting. Severus pulled the tiny g-string up and suddenly Remus' arousal flared high. Merlin, how the dark blue silk over Severus' considerable equipment simply asked for him to lick over the thin fabric. Remus turned over on all four and moved closer to Severus. He watched as Severus let the thin chemise fall over his chest; the silk caressing it as it covered Severus' nipples.

Remus reached out to touch Severus' thigh. Soft... so soft. He moved closer, embarrassing even himself by sniffing at Severus' crotch before he tryingly licked the silk. Remus interpreted the soft humming noise that Severus let out as acceptance, and he licked again, wondering how it would feel to suck Severus' nipples through the fabric. The thin fabric crumbled under his hand. Felt good. Smelt good. Then Remus lost control of the wolf. Utterly and totally. The sensations, the beauty, the way Severus looked... it was too much. In a second he had Severus thrown back in the bed, something that just made Severus moan a soft _Oh, Remus!_ before Remus' hands was ripping the fabric, biting and tearing it, as if it had been the skin of his prey.

Somehow it was. Severus was his, and Severus' silken-clad legs were around his waist, and it didn't matter that neither of them could get hard right now since they were utterly exhausted. Because this was Severus. Remus' Severus, his mate. He bit Severus' neck hard, drawing blood and Severus reciprocated by raking Remus' back raw.

Remus let out a cry that sounded very much as a howl. He had claimed Severus so he cried out his challenge: no one else could have him. Ever! He was Remus' mate. He ripped more of the silk into pieces, mostly because the wolf liked the sound, before he took Severus' mouth and his breath, and the world became utterly unimportant for a while.

 

 **Chapter 25: 22.01-23.00**  
 _\- in which Remus is taught about blood and life_.

'Erm,' Remus said and looked at the remains of what had once been Fleur Delacour's lingerie. 'We might buy her a new one. I am not sure _Reparo_ is going to work.' He took a handful of ripped silk and looked at it. He really had been... uncontrolled.

'You should know, shouldn't you?' Severus replied, curled up against Remus' body. 'On the other hand, those rags you run around with probably says a lot about your abysmal wand-work.'

'Why, thank you, Severus.' Remus shook his head. There was no need to say anything. After all they had gone from remotely courteous enemies to lovers in less than twenty-four hours. Of course the preliminary work had taken almost thirty years, but it was still impressive. No need to ruin anything. If Severus wanted to snark, no one could hinder him. It would probably take decades for him to cut down on it. Remus hoped he would be there to find out.

'You're welcome, wolf. If you are finished chewing on my neck and make odd sounds to scare the neighbours, maybe we can get on with it?' Severus threw an arm over Remus' waist. 'I want more kisses,' Severus demanded. 'I want to be certain you are worth keeping.'

'Maybe we don't really have a choice any more,' Remus said quietly. 'Or to be precise, you have. I don't.'

'What is that supposed to mean?' Severus looked up at him with a suspicious expression on his face, 'I didn't promise you marriage or something similarly soppy.'

'No, you didn't. But the wolf doesn't care about that. I... it has chosen you.'

Severus' eyebrows travelled up a floor. 'And the consequences?'

'I can be without you. But the wolf will always search for you and it will never be truly happy if it is not with you.' Remus didn't break the silence that grew between them. He just waited for Severus to shout at him and leave, alternatively get into a fit of rage. He almost didn't dare move. This could not be to Severus' liking, even if Remus hadn't taken a conscious choice. The wolf had just done it for him.

'And I suppose you will die or something equally tragic and Byron-inspired? If I am not with you?'

'No. But I will not be satisfied until I have you for my own.'

'Aha.'

Remus waited. Nothing happened. 'You are not angry?'

'Would it help me now, wolf? You have obviously and very annoyingly attached yourself to me in a very inappropriate way and unless I kill you I can't get rid of you? Is that the precise version?'

'Erm-' Remus said. 'I think so.'

'Good.'

Good? Remus blinked. Did Severus mean _good_ because Remus told him honestly how it was? Or was it _good_ , as in _yes, Severus liked the idea?_ Remus combed his fingers through Severus' hair and tried to determine whether he was in danger of getting hexed in various unpleasant ways. Maybe Severus had meant _good_ , because he wanted to dispose of Remus as soon as possible? So he could get revenge? No, Remus decided. The last hours had taken them beyond that point. If things were meant to go wrong they would have. They were both tired and exhausted, and there was no energy left to use for fighting or pretending. What was left was only truth.

'So you... don't mind?' Remus asked softly.

'Of course I mind. But there is hardly anything I can do other than to try to live with you. Not that I want to. You are probably going to be an unbearable burden and disturb me far too often.'

Only Severus' expression showed no irritation or discontent as he wrapped his arms tighter around Remus. 'What's next, wolf? We do want to win that bet, I assume?'

'If you say so,' Remus grinned, feeling happy that Severus took things so nicely. Maybe it was because he hadn't had the time to think it through? Remus wouldn't exclude the risk of a later explosion. He reached for the list. There was one word written on it. _Blood_. Remus hesitated. 'We don't have to do this,' he said, worried. How dared they?

'Isn't it what you just did to me,' Severus said. 'You bit me, and I let you?'

Severus was right. That had been what he had done and they had both liked it. 'Yes...'

'And didn't I trust you enough to let you do it to me, even if I know what kind of creature you are? I trusted you not to hurt me, Lupin!'

'And...' Remus sighed. It was true. Severus had showed over and over that he _did_ trust Remus. He could do the same in return, trust the man, the wizard, who was also the one most likely to hurt him, now that Voldemort and Fenrir were both dead. 'I do trust you, Severus. You are my mate.'

'Then lie back, and I'll show you that this kind of pain can be wonderful.'

'You are rather deviant, aren't you?' Remus considered that he truly was in over his head. Their sex would probably never be boring. There was that... a very good argument for having a snarky, unpleasant man as his mate.

'Yes,' Severus whispered. 'Much more than you have experienced today.' There was a promise in his voice that made Remus shiver. Merlin! If this was just the beginning, Remus would die from lust before he died from being a werewolf!

Severus began licking and nibbling and kissing Remus. He was everywhere. Biting his neck, licking his nipples, tracing fingers up his inner thighs. When Remus' cock finally began to stir (a remarkable feat, since it hadn't been that long since he'd come), Severus smirked; he clearly knew how perfect a lover he was. Long fingers closed around Remus' cock and began stroking.

'Lean back, put your hands away. I don't want you doing anything sudden, you might get hurt,' Severus advised, before he licked over the head. Remus whimpered a little. It felt so good. Severus continued, making Remus a trembling bundle of need and desire.

'I think you are ready now,' Severus said. He took his wand, but didn't say a word. It also would have been hard for him, because the moment his wand touched Remus' skin and cut it open; a neat, shallow cut, Severus took Remus' cock down his throat.

Remus cried out, this time loudly, because the mingling of the intense feeling of tightness around his cock and the sharp pain entangled, and created the most exquisite sensation of power and weakness, of love and lust, of hurt and release. God almighty, it felt wonderful.

Severus did it again and then again, until Remus lost it and just lay there, crying and wanting. Then he stopped.

'Do you understand now,' Severus said, and moved up to kiss Remus' pink lips. 'Do you see how blood and life and pain and love are connected?'

Remus looked into Severus' burning eyes and understood. He understood very well.

 

 **Chapter 26: 23.01-00.00**  
 _\- in which Remus and the wolf are on the same level and Severus definitely isn't_.

There were worse things than to be in bed with Severus Snape, Remus thought. Also there were worse things than lying on one's back and having said Severus Snape using every trick in the book (and a couple that weren't) to arouse and tease and make Remus moan almost pitifully from want. How could Severus' lips feel like silk on his skin and his fingers be so feather-light? How could the sharp tongue feel so soft against his and how could the voice which usually was switchblade sharp suddenly be the carrier of such soft and loving nonsense?

Remus sighed deeply, brushing back Severus' hair so he could watch narrow lips, flushed pink from their many hours of love-making close around his hard nipple. Remus enjoyed the sight. In passion Severus was not an ugly man, even if his features were. He was warm, burning even, not cold as one would have believed, and the passion made him a wonderful sight. Remus couldn't remember having been so fascinated with another man before. Sirius had been handsome, beautiful, but it had been a beauty Sirius knew about and used to his advantage. With Severus, it was different. With him, passion transformed into an attractiveness that was a mental state more than anything else. Remus just looked at his lover for a little, sighing pleasurably. Then he smiled. 'I think I am going to fall in love with you,' he said softly, not really knowing why he needed to tell Severus exactly that, not knowing why he was to expose his feelings like so blatantly.

Severus stopped what he was doing at Remus' quiet confession. Severus' expression was softer, more human, than Remus had ever seen. The reply, however, was just as snide and harsh as usual.

'Funny, Lupin, that you once more prove what everyone knows; that werewolves go crazy sooner or later!'

Only Severus might not have meant to be so harsh, for he pulled Remus into a deep kiss, invading his mouth and holding him so very tight. Every fibre in Severus' body told Remus that he liked the prospect; whether it was because Severus now had a hold over Remus or because he felt glad that Remus had told him, he didn't know. But he kissed back enthusiastically, not holding back in any way.

They were lost in each other for a while, until yet another knocking on the door disturbed them. Severus reluctantly broke the kiss, not letting go of Remus.

'Who is it,' he sneered, clearly annoyed by the disturbance.

Remus wasn't too happy either, the kissing was far too good to be interrupted. He pulled the duvet over himself as Severus got up from the bed, hastily pulling the black robe over his head.

'Fred'

'And George'

'We have your final challenge-'

'-if you'll care to open. We can of course pour it through the keyhole if you want it?'

'Thank you very much,' Severus bit. 'I think we have had enough of you pushing things through keyholes today.' He pulled the door open, almost angrily. 'Now what kind of amazingly amusing _prank_ have you got for us?'

Remus sat up, forgetting that he actually was a bit embarrassed about being naked and very clearly thoroughly shagged in Severus' bed. Prank? He held his breath. If the rest of the Order had set Fred an George on them, hell would break loose in a second.

'Oh, nothing special,' Fred said.

'Just an improved Polyjuice potion.' George smirked, a perfect mirror of the grin on Fred's face.

'We've worked on it for twenty hours, enhancing the properties a bit on a batch of already finished potion.'

'We've tried it. It works,' the twins said merrily.

'And it works, how, exactly?' Snape sneered. 'You honestly suggest I am to digest something you two inadequate potion-brewers have concocted?' He pulled the vial out of Fred's hand and uncorked it. 'It smells all right. What have you done with it? Now, out with it!'

'Ah,' George said. ' _You_ are not the one supposed to take it.' He waved at Remus. 'He is.'

'I ask you again,' Severus said, this time sounding very much like the menacing Potions master, 'what does it do?'

'Oh, we managed to alter it to accept other than human hair without the unfortunate side effects. We've had Fred barking in the garden for precisely an hour. He kept his usual self, and the exterior turned back normal. Sort of. At least as normal he used to be. No side effects, no loss of personality or consciousness during transformation.'

Remus's hands grabbed the duvet hard. They hadn't? How... Oh, no. Please, no! Remus suppressed an urge to hide his head under the bedspread or just flee. Everything could be ruined... everything lost...

'Aha,' Snape said, his voice low and silken and _dangerous_. And I suppose the amazingly amusing thing about this potion is that you have put a werewolf hair in it? And the challenge is to have sex with it? The werewolf?'

Fred and George looked at each other, obviously disappointed that they were seen through so easily. 'How did you-' They didn't manage to say more before Severus had flicked his wand: partly because of the surprise of having a hex thrown at them, partly because they, Transfigured into toads, had a problem with expressing themselves in a way that others could understand.

'I trust you can find your way down the stairs by yourselves?' Severus said courteously to the two surprised toads. Only his hand that held the wand shook and his knuckles were white. He slammed the door shut. 

Remus was out the bed instantly, not really thinking of what would happen; all he wanted was to comfort his mate. He wanted to take away the fear and the distress that almost palpably exuded from the black-clad figure standing silently with his back to Remus. Without hesitation Remus wrapped his arms around his tense, frozen lover. He trembled slightly in Remus' embrace. After a few seconds, Severus put the vial down on the small table next to the door. He breathed in slowly, but didn't say anything. Then he slammed his fist into the door frame and turned quickly, hiding his head in the crook of Remus' neck.

'I can't do this,' he whispered, his voice strangely hoarse. 'Remus, you know why I can't do this...'

Remus could have said the same, but this had struck Severus hard, and he had no use for Remus' regrets. 'Shhh,' he just said. 'Severus... We won't. It doesn't matter. Shhh....' He just held his distressed lover, comforted him and, as strangely as it seemed, Severus took comfort in him. Remus was close to furious. They had hurt his mate. He had never been one for revenge, but the possessiveness he felt, the fact that Severus was his to protect made unpleasant feelings well up inside him. He promised himself that being hexed into toads would be Fred and George's lesser problem when _he_ was done with them. Oh, if they had ruined this for them, if...

'Come here.' Remus pulled Severus with him to the bed and sat down with him. It was a strangely disconcerting experience; he had never seen Severus Snape so vulnerable, so young and insecure. Remus pulled back a little, not sure if he could expect the deep hatred he had seen in the black eyes far too many times. But there was no such thing. Severus' eyes was slightly glazed over, but they held no contempt for Remus. Remus was no Legilimens, but there was no doubt what they were both thinking at: they were back to that night, the night that could have meant disaster for them both, devastation and death.

'It is different now,' Remus said. 'You are my mate and I could never harm you, Severus. Never. Even if I wanted to, the wolf would prevent me from harming you. You are mine to have and to protect. You are pack, just as you are my lover.' He didn't know if the words were any comfort, but they needed to be said. Maybe they could alter the perception of what had happened then, at least a little. He looked at Severus, willing him to understand what he meant to him; how deep the connection he had chosen for them went.

'I see,' Severus said, and Remus wasn't in doubt that he did. Severus sat quietly for a moment. 'I have never been one to back down from a challenge,' he said, his voice stronger, more wilful. 'And I am not going to now.' He breathed in and it was as if the old, strong, hard Severus was returning into his body and mind. 'Two malicious boys have tried to break me before. Only this time it is not going to happen.'

So there were still old wounds to be mended. Remus nodded. 'And this time I will be with you, not against you.' He wasn't going to decline. He wasn't particularly interested in taking that potion and he certainly wasn't inclined to have sex in the disguise of a werewolf. He had to admit that he had thought about how it felt, having sex in the shape of his beast--only he had never wanted to do it this way, not with Severus, not with someone so tainted by a fearful experience. He would, howeverm be willing if Severus wanted it, if he thought it might help to heal him.

'Are you certain, Severus? It is not just that it is me, Polyjuiced. I am... I'll be... The werewolf form...'

'Yes, I am aware of the particular aspects of canine anatomy. Now take the potion and let us get it over with.'

 

'Oh no, love. That is not the way we play.' Remus pulled Severus into his arms, hard. The wolf was stirring now, ready to participate. 'There will be kisses and disrobing first, and you on your back, begging for more. There will be fingers in your hot arse and sucking of your wonderful cock. _Then_ I'll fuck you and fuck you good. You do know that I'll come inside you for almost half an hour?'

'Yes!' Severus almost cried his acceptance out. 'Oh, Remus...'

Remus sat, surprised and very quiet for a moment. Was this some secret fantasy of Severus'? Had fear and excitement mingled so tightly that Severus couldn't keep them apart any more? It most certainly was a bit disturbing. Did Severus really want... Remus couldn't comprehend that anyone would endure that; it wasn't as if a werewolf cock was small. 'If you are sure?'

'I am.' Severus stood, pulling the robe off. 'Please, Remus?'

Remus rose and fetched the vial and put it on the bedside table. An hour. That would be more than enough. He took Severus' hand and guided him down, tenderly, to lie on his back. Remus wanted Severus to enjoy, to feel safe, to trust him before he took the potion. He lay down beside Severus, caressing him slowly, until he could feel him relax. He pulled Severus on top of him and placed his hands on his buttocks so he could pull Severus close, making their cocks against each other. They kissed and caressed each other for a while, before Remus moved down to take Severus' cock in his mouth. He made sure it was standing proudly before he finally let go of it and asked, 'ready?' as he turned and pulled Severus on top of him again.

Severus just hummed his accept. Remus reached for the oil, pouring a large amount out in his hand before he began massaging Severus' pucker. Severus just sighed and groaned a little, pushing back against Remus' fingers. They had fucked so many times that Severus' arse didn't need much preparation, just a large amount of lubrication before Remus was able to push three fingers deep inside his lover.

Severus' breath had become ragged; he moved with Remus' movements, as if he tried to get the fingers in further. 'Make me ready,' Severus groaned. 'More fingers. I want to be able to take all of you.'

Just the thought of it made Remus even harder. His cock was leaking, moving against Severus', making them both very impatient, which was probably good, considering what they were to do. Remus carefully pushed another finger inside Severus' wide open arse, and the moan he made, a mix of pain and pleasure, went right to Remus' groin. 'Are you ready for it? Eager? You want cock? I want your tight arse now,' he murmured. 'Beg me, Severus.'

'Please!' Severus was definitely ready. His hands were buried in Remus' hair; he was pulling it hard, kissing and licking Remus' neck. 'Fuck me. Please, Remus.'

There was no more _Lupin_ or _wolf_ , and to Remus it was a clear sign that Severus wanted him, really wanted him, that much he'd learned already. He pulled Severus close and kissed him hard, thrusting his tongue inside Severus' hot mouth, as if to show that he was Remus' now; that Severus belonged to him as well as to the wolf which would take him in a few moments. 'Turn on all four. I want your hands on your buttocks. Get ready to help me inside. There will be no hesitation, I am going to take you hard and quick. If you want to regret your decision, do it now,' Remus said abruptly. He honestly didn't know if he was able to stop. One thing he knew, however, was that when he had entered Severus and the wolf's knot was swelling there was no way he could withdraw without hurting them both severely. There would be no regrets.

'Please,' Severus just said and his eyes showed no fear, only arousal. 'I trust you.'

That was enough. Remus grabbed the vial and downed the content while Severus turned on his knees.

It wasn't as bad as a real transformation. Fred and George had done a good job. It hurt somewhat, but not the excruciating pain of the full moon's pull. Remus lay panting, trying to adjust. It felt strange. Inside he was Remus, just... Remus. There was no difference, not apart from the fact that his eyesight was now bad, contrary to his sense of smell, which was perfect. Severus smelled... like mate. Like fear and lust and sex and anxiety and prey and pack, all at the same time. Remus let out a soft cry, as if not to scare Severus, he just needed to howl. It was good to be himself and Moony at the same time: to be beast and and still be in charge of his base instincts. He wagged his tail as if to tell Severus that it was alright.

'Just do it, wolf,' Severus growled, his head hidden in the pillows, as if he couldn't look at Moony. Remus didn't stop himself, but let the wolf do what it wanted. He jumped up behind Severus, the thick werewolf cock already leaking thin fluid. He tried to restrain the wolf until Severus had reached back, trembling under the wolf's weight and got a hold around the heavy cock. Remus just managed until Severus had pointed him in the general direction before he thrust in, mercilessly deep.

Severus cried out, sobbing in pain.

 _Mate_! Remus told himself, trying to control the wolf. _Not hurt, not hurt_. He paused again, briefly, before the wolf took over again, muddling his brain somewhat, as if being in its form was enough to let it take over. Underneath him Severus sobbed, moaned, cried and the wolf wanted it, wanted it all. It was a deep, intense pleasure to take one's mate in this form. Remus grabbed Severus' waist as well as possible with his forelegs. He fucked him fast and hard, without any finesse or patience. There was just the thought of mating in Remus' mind, the need for claiming what was his.

Remus' orgasm was building, already beginning before he had entered Severus and he moved over his mate's back to bite his neck. Severus whimpered and moved a hand under himself to fist his own cock. Remus thrust deep, feeling the knot grow. Severus pushed back at him, forcing him in, as far as he could go. Moony growled in pleasure. This was such a willing mate, so good. He let go and just fucked Severus hard as he growled softly, as if to tell Severus how delicious this was to the wolf.

The thrusts became more shallow until Remus couldn't move, his cock buried deep inside his lover and held there by the now very swollen knot. It was a deep, intense pleasure: He was holding his mate's neck, had his cock buried in his mate's arse as he spurted clear come into it. Severus was his! His! The orgasm was long and drawn out, so different from the orgasm he had in his human version. They were locked together by cock and by bond, and Remus' brain and the part of it that belonged to the wolf were both flooded with the immense release.

Severus was shuddering, trying to manage the wolf's heavy body with only one hand supporting him. His other hand moved furiously on his cock, it seemed as if Severus was gone, utterly gone, into some kind of ecstasy, way past coherence, way past ordinary pleasure. 'I loved you,' Remus thought he heard Severus whisper. 'I loved you and you killed it!' Remus wasn't certain of what he heard. It couldn't be? Then Severus tensed, as if he was ready to come. 'Fuck me!' he cried, 'move, wolf! Make me feel it. Make me feel your cock.'

Of course the wolf couldn't deny and neither could Remus. He thrust hard up Severus' widened arse several times, hard enough to hurt as the knot rubbed brutally against Severus' prostate. Then Severus gave an almost inhuman cry and came hard, again resorting to incoherent mumbling that Remus couldn't understand. He licked his mate softly on the neck to comfort him, and slowly he followed Severus down as his limp, exhausted body sank down on the bed.

 

 **Chapter 27**  
 _\- in which happiness is but a fleeting feeling_.

Remus Lupin woke up in a state of happiness he couldn't remember having felt before. He was sore, he was tired, he was thoroughly fucked, and he was on his way to falling in love with his mate. Also he had won a bet and would hence be a bit more wealthy than he'd been for a long time. Clearly his world couldn't look better, unless someone would be kind enough to invent a cure for lycanthropy this very day.

 _What a night_ , Remus thought. Memories of their insane love-making, of the wolf fucking its mate hard and long, of Severus clinging to it and, later, to Remus when he had changed back, flashed through Remus' mind. He still had a hard time comprehending that Severus Snape was the most passionate and intense (and deviant) lover he had ever had. Also he would be the last. The wolf had chosen its mate and all Remus could do was to follow its lead. The glimpse of Severus' hidden talents, his true personality, had intrigued Remus very much. Severus was still snide and rude and snarky... but the passion... oh Merlin...

It had been a revealing experience, even if they hadn't spoken much after the wolf was done with Severus. After the change (and a bit of cleaning; werewolf-sex was messy business, they had realised) Severus had been quiet for a long time, only his small sobs told that it had been some kind of catharsis for him. Remus had not done anything but to hold and caress Severus, kissing him, comforting him as best he could. If Severus would ever be ready to explain what this had been about, apart from the obvious, Remus was certain he would.

Now their twenty-four hours were over and they were both looking forward: a new life, a life together. Also they didn't have to explain anything to anyone since everybody knew what had been going on--even if they didn't yet know about the mating part. So it wouldn't be too much of a surprise to their colleagues and friends. It felt so good, having a mate, as if it had placated and calmed to wolf a bit. Now he had his own pack, if small, but they belonged to someone, both Remus and the beast.

Remus stretched and yawned loudly and reached for his lover. Only Severus' side of the bed was empty and cold.

Remus opened his eyes and sat up. The room, apart from the bed Remus was lying in, was empty. Everything gone: the elegant chairs, the small mahogany tables, the chest of drawers. Everything that had belonged to Severus Snape, gone. A lone hanger swung slightly in the open built-in wardrobe, as if Severus had just been there, pulling his clothes from it.

 _Oh no_! Remus hid his head in his hands for some time, overwhelmed by a sadness that threatened to devour him entirely, pushing him to a point where he couldn't cope any more. It was too much. How was he suppose to endure this, on top of everything else? He had tied himself to another man for life and it had been too much, too fast. The world in general had never been kind to neither of them and the world had decided to set in the final blow. How could they recover from this?

Only Remus had to realise that Severus with this, had told him very, very clearly that there was no _them_.

In an uncharacteristic outburst of anger he took a pillow and threw it against the opposite wall. No! He would not stand for it! He had had enough! He had fought and done all he could for other people. Not it was due time Remus Lupin did something for himself. As for Fred and George...

Remus jumped out of bed, ran to take a quick shower, trying not to think of Severus taking him against the bathroom wall. He washed quickly, avoiding the memory of hands on his body, of why he was sore in various places and why his lips were rubbed raw. He dried himself and dressed without thinking. He allowed himself to let the wolf take over his mind. It was howling with pain inside him, expressing what Remus had not yet allowed himself. But now was the time of the wolf. The time for hunting and for setting things right. For protecting the pack. His pack. Somehow it was a relief to finally recognise what he was: A kind, calm man, yes, but also a predator, a possessive alpha who had had his mate taken away. Neither Remus, nor the wolf would allow that to happen and for the first time in his life Remus felt the beast and his conscious mind melt together in agreement of the pursuit of the one thing he wanted more than life itself: his mate.

Collecting himself (and trying to calm the wolf a bit) before he entered the kitchen, Remus strode in, not caring to be polite. 'Where is he?' he snarled at Molly, who backed up against the stove. 

'I... Remus?' Molly turned and called for help. 'Arthur, you better come out here. Now! I... I don't think Remus feels very well.'

Arthur came running, obviously alarmed by the anxiety in Molly's voice. 'We haven't seen him, Remus. Please... calm down. He must have gone back to Hogwarts. He... Spinner's End is not habitable any more, that's why he moved in here, as you very well know.'

'If he is gone for good, I guarantee you that Fred and George are going to live miserable existences as toads! Close to a pond in an area over-populated by storks and herons.' Remus' eyes flashed angrily. His few hours with Severus had been rather contagious, it was as if Severus' rudeness had rubbed off a bit on Remus. 'Have you turned them back?'

'No, we have had a bit of trouble with the spell, actually. Maybe you could-'

'Good. Then I don't have to hex them again,' Remus said. 'You keep those two away from me, or I won't guarantee what I'll do.'

'What happened?' Molly tried, 'what-'

'None of your concern, is it? Maybe if you had realised what your sons were up to...' Remus grabbed a cup and poured coffee in it. He downed it quickly. 'Don't expect to see me until I have found Severus. I begin to understand now what he meant when he spoke of Gryffindor cruelty.'

'Why is it so important? You were never particularly fond of him?' Arthur asked softly. 'Remus... I have never seen you this angry.'

'Because I cannot live without my mate, that's why,' Remus said. 

He put down his cup down and Disapparated.

 

 **Chapter 28**  
 _\- in which Remus is somewhat inebriated_.

'Minerva, please?'

'No, Remus. You must understand it is Severus' private flat. First of all I don't have the passwords and secondly, if I had them I still wouldn't let you in. You must respect his choice. I cannot allow people inside on a whim. You of all people should understand that.'

'But... he's my mate.'

'Remus Lupin, I don't care if he is your husband or you friend or your mate. I am _not_ letting you in. And that is final! You'll have to wait until it suits Severus to see you.'

Remus hung his head. 'Which is probably never. How could the more sane of you allow Fred and George to do what they did? Some of you _knew_.'

'Yes. Some of us knew and some of us would have stopped it if we had known what those two horrid idiots were up to. Only, as you probably noticed, we had all been celebrating a bit and some of us weren't paying attention to what was going on.' Minerva looked at Remus over the rim of her glasses. 'A bet, Remus. That was a bit reckless, wasn't it?'

'Yes. But...' Remus looked up, smiling softly. 'I don't regret that part of it. Severus had it planned, you know. He and Bill had planned it. To lure me into his bed.'

'In due time. He has been brooding over you and ogling you for years, it was due time something happened.'

'He... ogled?'

'Oh, Remus.' Minerva shook her head. 'I am old, but I am not that old.'

Remus just sighed. 'Nothing is going to happen now, that much is clear. Fred and George saw to that.'

'You know how stubborn he can be. Give it time.'

'If I could talk to him, at least. Explain.' Only Remus wasn't really sure there was anything to say or to explain any longer. Severus had faced his worst fear in a way that was too much, too distorted. Wounds which had never really healed were opened again. Somehow Remus understood, not that it made his sadness lessen or his need for his mate fade. On the contrary. The wolf urged him to do anything to get his mate back into their small pack. Remus would be happy to comply. But as long as Severus denied him access to his rooms and his life there wasn't much he could do. He had to face defeat. he would probably long unhappily for his mate for the rest of his life. 'Please, Minerva?'

'I cannot, Remus. You'll have to wait. You can stay here if you like. He has to come out from his rooms sooner or later, at least if he expects me to pay him for teaching. Do you have somewhere to stay? Apart from Grimmauld Place? You _do_ plan to come back and teach next term, yes?'

'If you think it is clever?' Remus didn't particularly want a take three of the _Werewolf against the Potions master_.

'Fenrir and the pack were busy. You'll not be the only werewolf here. We need you, Remus.' Minerva smiled at him; her strict expression softening. ' _He_ needs you. Just give him time to realise it. Now go settle in. You can use your old rooms. They are already made ready for you.'

'Walking in Albus' footsteps now?' Minerva clearly had learnt something from the meddlesome old wizard. Luckily she didn't find it necessary to _twinkle_ at him. Merlin, how Remus missed Albus Dumbledore. They all did. Remus rose. 'Thanks, Minerva.' He smiled gratefully and left the office that had once been Albus'. He went to find his old chambers. It would be a relief to leave Grimmauld Place; he had used a guest room there since he left Fenrir's pack, but it was not home, nothing was and nothing would ever be. Only with Severus he would be happy and feel as if he had a place that was his, his home. Hogwarts was at least as close as he would come.

Remus decided he could fetch his things later, tomorrow. He had Apparated and Disapparated too many times in one day for him to bother again. It had been worth it, though. He had found Severus. Not that there had been that many places he could go to. Spinner's End was in ruins. Hogwarts had been next. So no more Apparition. Remus was simply too tired.

He considered whether he could manage energy enough to Transfigure a vase into the toiletries he needed, or if he needed to go to Hogsmeade to buy one or two things he needed. Remus decided that the walk would do him good. He gathered his threadbare cloak and set out for the small town.

 

'No. No thank you,' Remus tried, in vain. He was used to being shunned. He'd been asked to leave more than once when he entered a pub or a restaurant. But the welcoming smiles and greetings he had received in The Three Broomsticks had been a bit overwhelming. Victory parties were still going on all over Britain and quite a few of them (or one big, Remus had a hard time keeping things apart, to be honest) were happening in Hogsmeade. He was already quite tipsy and didn't need more to drink. It had unfortunate consequences, that much he'd learnt by now. 'No, I've had too much already.'

'Don't be a prude, Professor!' The haughty drawl from Draco Malfoy sounded so much like his imprisoned father's voice that it made Remus shiver. Remus tried to focus on his former student. 'We're celebrating, and "no" is not an answer. Now, tell us again about how Greyback was killed!'

The faces of several former students, some from Slytherin (surprisingly, but not all of them had supported Voldemort) and some from Hufflepuff (who suddenly had decided that they were able to be in the same room as the Slytherins, and was it really Justin Finch-Fletchley snogging Millicent Bulstrode?) were turned to look at him.

'Yes, please, tell us again, Professor!'

The party at the Broomsticks was quite wild, Remus had no idea how many witches and wizards had gathered there. One thing Remus knew, however, was that he had never had a more attentive audience, not even when he was teaching at Hogwarts. He was getting pleasantly drunk. It seemed as if everybody wanted to buy him drinks; often the drink was accompanied by a pat on the shoulder, or a quiet, 'Greyback threatened my family. Thanks, Lupin.' For the first time in his life, Remus was able to relax in company of others; of course his Order of Merlin did a lot for it too. There were still a few wizards who scowled at him and left, but they weren't many. The younger witches and wizards didn't allow anyone to be too unpleasant to him, at least not to his face.

In short: Remus was comfortably drunk, comfortably seated in a dark corner with Draco Malfoy (surprising, indeed) on one side and Ernie Macmillan on the other. Remus felt better than he had done at any point since he woke up this morning. If he drank a bit more, he could forget about the unfortunate incident with the mating and the bet and the man he wanted. So Remus downed another glass of Firewhisky and then another.

The world did become more pleasant, however somewhat fuzzy at the edges.

 

The chill spring night made him wake up slightly. Remus had one arm around Ernie's neck, and Draco Malfoy tried to keep them straight (well, a bit late, wasn't it, at least for Remus. It seemed, though, as if Draco had some fondness for male arses--judging from the groping he did on Ernie's) and in the general direction of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It didn't go too well and they found themselves leaning against the wall of the last house in Hogsmeade, Ernie giggling foolishly (not at all his pompous self) and Draco a bit too close.

That was when former Death Eater Draco Malfoy decided to kiss Professor Remus Lupin and the fact that it came as a surprise made Remus unable to do anything but to groan something that sounded like "ompfh" and kiss him back--mostly because Remus was unhappy and drunk and Draco's mouth warm and inviting. Also, Remus denied the wolf (and the part of his brain that had at least a little sense left that wasn't befuddled by the spirits) any form of participation. He just let himself be kissed. It wasn't at all bad and the slight pull of his zip and the naked sensation didn't make Remus suspicious, not until he felt a delicious warmth around his cock. He realised that Ernie Macmillan was on his knees in front of him, doing something one wouldn't expect from a former student. Remus let go of Draco's mouth and all he could do was moan a soft "Severus".

Then reality crashed down on him. Gently he pushed Ernie away. 'I'm sorry, gentlemen. But I have--'

'Ah,' Draco said. 'Professor Snape. Understandable. Heathcliff and Byron and whatnot. Have you shagged him yet?' The Malfoy heir showed a--for his upbringing--remarkable lack of courteous behaviour. 'Do suck _me_ instead, Macmillan,' he ordered and pulled down his trousers while he was still looking at Remus. 'A shame. I'd have liked a threesome.' Draco let out a throaty moan as Ernie began to suck him eagerly.

'He's my mate,' Remus just said, feeling remarkably drunk and very stupid as he closed his trousers.

'Certain you don't want to?' Draco asked, trying not to look too debauched. A bit hard since he was shoving his cock into Macmillan's mouth. 'Ernie is a great fuck, mate or no mate.'

'I'm sure he is, but I better go.' Remus swayed slightly. Draco had no idea what he was talking about. No one could compare to Severus; nothing compared to what Severus had done to him. 'Night,' Remus murmured, just wanting to get away. He staggered slowly towards the school. The last he heard was Draco moaning loudly far behind him.

The feeling of being drunk and rather stupid didn't go away, probably due to one or two incidents on the way, involving a tree and a few shrubberies that had suddenly placed themselves where Remus was certain there should have been a road. 'Unreliable little buggers,' Remus swore loudly. Finally he managed to reach the gates. He brushed a few twigs and leaves off his cloak before he went inside. Being drunk was no excuse for being sloppy.

Remus determinedly went for Severus' chambers. Now this foolishness had to end, he decided. He would not be found kissing other wizards when there was only one for him. Now Severus would have to conform, or Remus would personally spank him until he stopped being stubborn. He found the right door and drew his wand.

' _Allohomowwa_!' No. Didn't sound right. Remus tried again. ' _Aloha_!' Nah. Didn't work. Spells and Firewhisky really were a bad combination. Luckily there were other ways. Remus raised a fist and began hammering loudly on the door, the wolf wide awake and wagging its tail. 'Severus Snape! Wake up and open the door immediately!'

Remus continued until he heard a sound from inside. He felt slightly dizzy, so it was due time his mate came to help him into bed. The door was pulled open so hard that Remus almost fell over the doorstep.

'What in Salazar's name is going on here?' Severus was staring at him angrily. 'What are you doing here? You really don't understand a hint, do you, Lupin?' he sneered. 'Bugger off, will you. I have nothing to say to you.'

That was when Remus decided that the day had been long enough. 'Shut up, you grumpy old bat,' he said lovingly, then kissed Severus and strode past him, into his flat. It took Remus two seconds to locate the bedroom, five seconds to get himself into Severus' bed (wearing all his clothes, except for boots and his cloak) and absolutely no time to fall asleep.

 

 **Chapter 29**  
 _\- in which Remus Lupin realises stubbornness isn't always enough_.

'Get up and get out, Lupin.'

The voice that woke Remus up was cold. Remus winced as a goblet was hammered down on the bedside table next to him. The headache was splitting, the birds outside too loud, and Remus' mouth felt like a sheep-farm with notoriously sloppy and very woolen sheep in it. 'Severus... could you-'

'Out,' Severus snapped. 'Before I remove you myself. I have no patience with the likes of you. Drink the potion and piss off.'

Remus looked up at the angry Potions master. It had been years since Severus had been looking at him like that, as if he was worthless. There was that odd flicker of fear returning in Severus' eyes. Remus instantly realised this was a battle he couldn't win, not unless... He reached for the goblet, if not for anything else, then at least to remove the pain that raced through his head by the tiniest sound. Fighting with Severus wasn't pleasant and a splitting headache made it decidedly worse. 'All right. I'll leave. Can I use the bathroom first?' Remus asked. He needed cold water and time and the bathroom would provide both.

'You have five minutes. You better be out before then.' Severus turned angrily and slammed the door to his bedroom as he left.

The potion worked miracles. Remus was able to get up and clean himself, then gulped down precious, wonderful, cold water. He felt better, and he still had a minute left before Severus would execute his threat.

Severus had called him _a stubborn wolf_. Remus smiled softly at the thought. Severus Snape should have learned by now to choose carefully the battles he wanted to lose. The fact that Remus had slept peacefully all night in Severus' bed showed him more than anything that it might be possible to convince Severus that he was Remus' to have and to hold. If Severus had been fully determined, Remus was sure he wouldn't have been allowed to put as much as a toe on this side of Severus' doorstep. This was probably going to be an epic war of wills, but Remus had no intentions of giving up. He had been close to yesterday, but not now. Not when Severus had allowed him into his rooms.

Remus took his wand. Better be prepared for the worst. He opened the door to Severus' sitting room, just to find him pacing on the floor.

'Took your time, didn't you _wolf_? Had to check for fleas first?'

'Actually, no. I thought I'd brush my teeth before I kissed you.'

'Remus Lupin, if you think you ar-'

As it was, Severus had a bit of trouble saying anything since the wolf urged Remus to take what he wanted and Remus just grabbed Severus unceremoniously by the shoulders and shoved him up against the wall, silencing any protests with a deep kiss. It felt good to do it, it felt right because this was his mate. His. Oh Merlin, his!

'Lupin, what the hell are you do-'

Good strategy, Remus thought as he tried to pull Severus' robe open and kiss him some more at the same time. Then, finally, Severus gave up. He relaxed under Remus' insistent hands and kissed back, harshly, as if the acerbic words Severus would have said turned into bittersweet kisses. Remus moaned as Severus pulled his threadbare robe and it split, spilling buttons all over the place. It didn't matter right this moment, only naked skin against naked skin mattered. All that mattered was to reclaim Severus, to make sure he understood the wolf's dominance.

Remus buried a hand in Severus' hair, making him bare his neck. 'Mine,' Remus growled. 'I am not letting you go. Mine!' He bit down hard, making Severus whimper. It felt so good: this was all the wolf wanted, his mate, his pack. Remus kissed Severus' neck, bit it a little more, leaving dark red marks all over it. The wolf claimed and reclaimed and all Remus needed now was to be inside his lover. Trousers and pants went away with a flick of a wand, shirts and robes hanging messily and ripped from their naked shoulders.

Severus' lips were soft, so warm, as he kissed Remus over and over. It was so easy, so perfect, to just push Severus against the wall as he wrapped his long, perfect legs around Remus' slender waist. One of them whispered a spell, and Remus just slid in into that wonderful, tight heat; an almost burning pleasure surrounding him. 'My Severus,' he whispered softly. 'I want you so badly.'

'Just fuck me,' Severus groaned. 'Yes...' He leaned his head against the wall, making an inhuman mewling sound. 'Please, wolf. Fuck me!'

Remus thrust in, deep, certain he had hurt Severus. 'Need you,' he groaned.

Severus just pushed against him again, as if to urge him. 'Fuck me,' he demanded as he raked his nails not so much _over_ Remus' skin as _in_ it.

Remus groaned in pain. Ah, well... If that was what Severus needed, that was what Severus would get. Remus could feel strands of moisture, cold against his thigh, leak from Severus' cock, only he had no need to touch it, not yet, not before he had driven Severus further out, made him admit that he wanted _Remus_ and not just the wolf.

It seemed, however, as if pure lust had overtaken whatever needs or preferences Severus had. Making little incoherent sounds, Remus made sure that Severus' pleasure increased, angling himself to brush over Severus' prostate with every hard thrust into his tight hole. The sensations made Remus almost desperate for more. He needed Severus to break and give in to him. He asked for it wordlessly by the gentle way he laid caresses over Severus' chest, the way he held him, making a delicious contrast to the hard and fast fucking. Remus let go of himself; whispering endearments, moaning softly, as he told Severus over and over how much he wanted him, how he didn't want to live without him, how he was falling in love with him.

Severus just wrapped himself harder around Remus as reply.

It was soon too much, too many pent up feelings, and Remus came hard, only then rubbing Severus' cock hard.

'Remus... yes... Remus...' Severus was crying out, gone in the same almost trance-like orgasm, he had experienced with the wolf. Remus just held him as he shook and sobbed and cried, stroking him softly.

'My mate,' Remus just confirmed over and over, until Severus had calmed down and had regained enough coherence that Remus found it safe to put him down. He let go, kissing Severus on the cheek, stepping back to let Severus have a little room.

Severus tried to drag his robe up, but he managed nothing but to lean almost helplessly against the wall. His eyes were closed and there was a bitter frown on his brow. He just stood there; Remus' semen running down his thighs, not able to react. Remus wanted to hold him, take care of him, to comfort him.

Only he never got to it. When Severus opened his eyes and looked at him, it was as if the world had frozen.

'Get out, and don't _ever_ try to get in here again,' he hissed. 'Next time, I will not guarantee what will happen.' Severus managed to pull his robe around himself. 'If I find you down here once more, I will not be above using an Unforgivable on you. As if I ever would need something like you.' Severus' face was contracted in disgust.

Remus just sighed, turned and left. It would be a long fight, but there was no way he would give up. Not when his mate needed him. If it mattered so much to Severus that Remus didn't go to his flat, he'd just find Severus in a classroom, then.

He was after all nothing but a stubborn wolf in need of his mate.

 

 **Chapter 30**  
 _\- in which Severus Snape has to face his fears and desires_.

_'Oh, damned. Sirius... yes... oh, I'm going to come... suck harder!' Remus' head is tilted back against the tree, his hands buried in Black's sleek, gorgeous dark hair, silken and shiny, with Remus' thin fingers tangling it. With his shirt hanging open, his trousers half way down the knees, Remus looks so very attractive. Blacks' fingers are massaging behind Remus' bollocks, one finger slipping into his tight arse._

_'Fuck! Sirius! What are you doing?' The rest of Remus' words becomes incoherent babbling, as Sirius finger-fucks him and sucks his cock in as deep as he possibly can. Remus' lean, coltish body describes an arch of sunlit skin and shiny hair, spilling over his shoulders as he comes; soft little sounds accompanying his body's tensed stance, until a deep moan ends it, and he relaxes, slumping against the tree._

_A little further afar, Severus Snape slams his fist into the rugged surface of the old oak he is hiding behind as Sirius Black stands to drag Remus into a kiss, sharing what they have just done. Severus rages! Remus should be his... it was Severus' black hair those fingers should comb through, his mouth that should have encased Remus' cock, Severus who should be sharing the salty-bitter taste of come and cock and pleasure with Remus Lupin. It should have been_ him _Remus' soft smile was aimed at, his cheek Remus' slender hand should wander over._

 

Severus woke suddenly, bathed in sweat, and with the feeling of anger and jealousy still lingering in his mind. Damned wolf! Not even in his dreams he would leave him alone. Severus sat up and grabbed the vial he had standing on the bedside table and took a swig. He had been taking sleeping draughts for more than two weeks now, too much, but there was no way he could sleep otherwise. The thoughts of Remus, of what could have been, wouldn't leave him. Severus reached for his pillow, the pillow Remus had used when he slept in Severus' bed. Severus imagined there was still a trace of Remus' scent remaining in the soft cotton. He buried his face in the pillow and fell asleep again, aided by the potion.

 

_'No, Snape... don't go there. Stop!'_

_Severus turns, sneering. 'As not discover your secrets, whatever you are up to, is that it? Forget it, Potter. I am going to have you expelled for this!'_

_Potter's face is honest for once. 'You don't know what you're talking about. Get out, Snape. Now... he's... Remus is... Damn, come_ on _!'_

_Severus continues, until Potter grabs his arm. 'Out... he's going to kill you!'_

_Then suddenly it is there, the monster: a looming, large grey shadow, teeth flashing, a roar that signifies the danger and Severus' upcoming death._

_'Run, Snape! Run,' Potter cries, and he does. He runs. He runs through the tunnel, through the darkness and it is_ there _, over him, ripping his clothes apart, teeth over his neck. A growl and a hard thrust inside him, (oh Merlin, it is inside him and it feels... he wants it) and it feels so fucking fantastic. Above him, the beast changes form._

_'Severus,' it whispers, growls, in his ear, 'you are mine. I am falling in love with you. I want you. You are my mate. It'll be you and me forever.'_

_And Severus gives his acceptance. 'I love you,' he cries. 'Remus... I love you!'_

_Then the monster bites him, tears him apart in little pieces, ripping everything from him and he comes as the beast (that is Remus and not Remus) hammers into him, taking everything he is away from him; his laboriously built-up walls, his hard surface, leaving nothing but the core, a small soft, warm piece of nothing he has protected so fiercely since that day, for years since then._

_He screams. He cries and begs but the beast devours him and there is nothing left of him, nothing. And all he can do is accept it, crying and begging the beast to take him again._

 

Severus woke up smeared in tears and his own come. He knew that something had to be done, only he didn't know what. A month ago he would have known the answer to everything, but that night... those few hours when Remus once more pulled the rug from under his feet and tilted his world... Now he didn't know anything any more. 

If it hadn't been for that last challenge, for the feeling of wolf and man mingled, perhaps they could have solved it. But it had been too much, leaving Severus open and vulnerable and in a position where he had to admit that he had feelings and desires that ran deeper than just the mere need for sex. He felt sick for desiring an animal, a beast. He felt sick for wanting the man that had the beast inside him. He felt sick because when he looked at the bottom line, it didn't matter.

Slowly he grabbed his wand to clean himself up a bit, then summoned a bottle of whisky to his bed. The dreams had haunted him for weeks and it had to end. This couldn't go on. He could always leave for an extended vacation somewhere far away from that bloody werewolf. There was just the minor problem that he wasn't certain that he wanted to.

Severus leant back, looking out of the window. Outside, the moon shone, white and full, almost like an omen. This was his world now? Being forced to locked into the castle with a monster he feared?

After having thought about it a little longer (helped a bit by another glass of Firewhisky which he drank leaning against the bed's headboard) Severus realised he wasn't afraid of Remus Lupin, neither were he afraid of the Dark Creature that inhabited Lupin's body. He knew that already; his magic was forceful enough to keep a werewolf away, even one who had not taken Wolfsbane.

What he was afraid of was his own desires. He was afraid of the uncontrolled maelstrom of feelings: possessiveness, jealousy and confusion that disturbed his otherwise so cold mind. Most of all he was scared almost to death by the fact that he was beginning to realise that he _loved_ Remus Lupin and that he probably had done so for more than twenty years.

Damned!

What in Salazar's name was he to do about it? He pressed his nose into the pillow once more, trying to keep his mind clear.

Suddenly another thought entered his mind; a scary, guilty, devastating thought.

Who had supplied Lupin with Wolfsbane?

 

 **Chapter 31**  
 _\- - in which everything comes to an end._.

The sun was rising, leaving the morning sky pink and burning orange. The moon was still up, a sign that his mate was still out there somewhere, in his feral form, maybe in danger, or worse; endangered. Severus knew how little patience Aurors and other wizards had with Dark Creatures, not without reason. For the first time in his life, Severus was truly worried what had happened to Remus. He even had to admit that the entire situation wasn't truly Remus' fault. Unfortunately the man to blame, Fenrir Greyback, wasn't alive, otherwise Severus would have found him and turned him into something even more foul. Something the size of a decidedly disgusting bug, which he'd use time to de-limb slowly before he'd squash it (even more slowly) with the heel of his boot. Unfortunately others had done it for him, made certain Greyback would never again ruin other witches' and wizards' lives. It didn't stop Severus from enjoying the thought of killing Greyback in the most unpleasant way he could think of, though.

Severus entertained himself with some very (to him--they wouldn't have been to Greyback) pleasant pictures for a while. It distracted him from being so ridiculously worried about someone tried to dislike intensely. As it were he had failed spectacularly in doing so. Finally he decided to get up. As soon as the moon had set, he'd go look for Remus to make sure he wasn't hurt. And that no one else was hurt. Not because he _liked_ Remus Lupin, that was of course pure nonsense. 

Severus bathed and dressed and sent a House-elf to fetch him breakfast. He sat down in his usual deep chair in front of the fireplace, sipping black, strong coffee. He had finished eating when he heard a weak scratching on the door.

Putting his half-empty cup down on the small table next to his chair, Severus rose. There the noise was again, a little louder this time. Severus drew his wand, suspicious, no wonder, since he rarely had visitors this time of day. He put an ear to the door, trying to determine who was outside. There was a low whimpering sound and then again the sound of claws on wood.

Severus turned, leaning his back against the thick oak door. It couldn't be? How could... no. No werewolf could get behind the wards. Could it? Could _he_ , Remus? Worries and fear almost muddled Severus' mind. He couldn't think straight.

Then there was another, much harder scratching and a deep growl. Oh yes. Severus was caught in this room with a full-fledged werewolf outside it; a werewolf that hadn't had its Wolfsbane. Severus hesitated for a moment. He clutched his wand as if it was a life-line, something that could save him from this. But he had to face his worst. There was no way he could avoid opening the door, no way. There was the consideration for his students (the few that had already returned to Hogwarts), the fact that someone might kill Remus if he was found wandering the castle in his wolf-form. Severus had to open that door and face his phobia; the fear that held both attraction and disgust. He had to. For Remus.

Quickly, as if not to decide against what was sensible, Severus unlocked the door, wand at the ready.

It was worse than he remembered it. The wolf stood right outside, its yellow eyes shone and blood and spit was smeared over its snout. It growled, a deep, dangerous growl, and looked hungrily at Severus. The memory of his night in the tunnel under the Whomping Willow returned in full strength, and Severus forced himself not to back off, not to run from the gigantic monster.

'Back off, wolf,' Severus sneered, hoping to see a trace of Remus inside the beast. 'or I'll hex you.'

Only Severus didn't manage to do anything before the beast howled loudly, let out an angry growl and fell on the cold stone floor, whimpering and crying.

Now Severus _did_ back off. He had never watched a transformation from wolf to man before and he would prefer never to do so again. The wolf was howling at the pain when bones stretched and reformed, the tendons ripping and mending, the naked skin breaking through and absorbing the fur... It was disconcerting at best. Halfway through the change, half way between man and beast, Remus was allowed his human voice back and his screams pierced Severus' heart. It was the most horrible sound Severus had ever heard: his mate, his lover, in a pain so cruel that not even the Dark Lord could have done worse to him. Bodily fluids, released because of the pain, spittle and tears smeared Remus' skin as he finally lay, unconscious, in the dark corridor, leaving him as a stinking, ruined wreck; torn up, red cuts decorating his chest where the wolf had scratched itself.

Taking a deep breath, Severus stepped closer and knelt beside Remus. 'Remus... please?' Severus stroked Remus' arm, but there was no response. 'Remus, please... wake up,' he tried again, but Remus was gone.

This wasn't serious, was it? Severus took Remus' arm, searching the wrist for a pulse. He held his breath until he found it; a weak fluttering rhythm, hidden deep under ruined skin and tormented flesh. Quickly Severus pulled Remus up, not caring the least that he was more than dirty, and carried him into his bedroom.

Severus cast a cleaning charm on them both. With Remus' skin cleansed from the dirt and blood, it was easier to see how serious the external damage was. It looked bad. How was it possible that a Dark Creature would hurt itself so violently? Wasn't it just a brainless monster with no conscious mind? Moving his wand over Remus, Severus began to weave a spell, a soft, velvet-toned song, sung over his lover's body, almost as if he was giving caresses a voice. Cuts began to close and heal and the expression of deep pain on Remus' face changed. He relaxed, the tension in his body leaving as Severus' incantations grew stronger.

If Severus had been able to see his own face, he would have discovered that his own almost fearful tension slipped away, leaving but a caring, worried look in his eyes.

 

Severus turned in the bed. He pulled the duvet over Remus' shoulders, making sure he was warm and comfortable. It had been a long day, but Severus hadn't wanted to leave the damned werewolf alone. Lupin had been awake, if not coherent, a couple of times, Severus didn't think he could leave. What if the idiotic man woke and didn't know where he was? Or if he was in pain and fell? He'd probably ruin something of Severus'. Or if he died? Severus didn't want a dead werewolf in his bed longer than necessary. No, he had to stay and monitor every move Lupin made. With a Dark Creature no one knew.

Luckily Severus had been able to sleep a little. It was so easy to slip into a nice calm sleep when one hadn't been able to for weeks. Also the warm body he was holding added to the warm, relaxed feeling, almost as if Severus enjoyed having Remus in his bed. Which he didn't. Much. It was not as if the relieved, satisfied sigh Severus let out as he closed his arms around Remus' waist in any way was an indication that he enjoyed it. No. Severus would tolerate this, barely, and suffer in silence.

When he had suffered and tormented himself with Remus' presence for almost ten hours, it finally suited Lupin to wake up. Severus had his arms wound tight around Remus, mostly to keep him from escaping, of course. Not because it meant anything. Also, at that time he was monitoring the wolf with closed eyes, in fact so closed that it was Lupin's voice that alerted Severus and woke him up from the delightful nap he was enjoying, wrapped tightly around Remus' body.

'Severus?' Remus' voice was weak. 'Are you awake?'

'Mmmm. Go back to sleep, wolf. And haven't I told you not to ask stupid questions if you are to stay in my bed?'

'Yes,' Lupin said. 'I meant to ask you that. Why, exactly, am I in your bed?' Remus moved a little, resting his head on Severus shoulder.

'Apart from the fact that you fainted outside my door after having tried to scratch your way through it? Possibly the fact that I, out of mere kindness, took you in because you, once more, reckless as you are, and irresponsible too, had not taken your Wolfsbane.' Severus was working up a bit of anger. 'Should I have let you run amok in the hallway, you imbecile?' he spat.

'I _did_ take Wolfsbane. The Ministry provides it and I applied for some when...' Remus' voice faded. 'I didn't hurt you? I didn't hurt anyone?' he asked, sounding very worried.

'You took the Ministry's Wolfsbane?' Severus sat up, not letting go of Remus, who was forced to follow. 'Have you gone completely bonkers? Why didn't you come to me? Why did you let them poison you, incompetents all! Those people could make a Borgia look like an innocent lamb, only the lamb would be several times more able and knowledgeable when it comes to potions! Stupid werewolf,' Severus growled. 'How dare you scare me like that? How dare you not trust me?' Severus gripped Remus by the shoulders, forgetting that Remus was still sore and recovering from the violent change earlier. Remus winced and Severus lessened the grip around his shoulders. 

'You didn't want to see me. I wouldn't... Severus I _do_ trust you. You are my mate, no matter if you want it or not.'

Severus had the decency to keep his mouth shut.

'However,' Remus said, 'it still doesn't explain why I am in your bed. And it doesn't explain why I'm not hexed into something unpleasant. A toad, for instance. You seem fond of those.'

'I...' Severus said. He really didn't want to think about why Remus Lupin was in his bed, nor did he want to admit that he had no intention of letting said Remus Lupin leave the bed. At least not right away. And definitely not unless he promised to return to it. 'I could have done that,' Severus said, avoiding the question inelegantly. 'I am good at toads. The twins still have an affinity for snails and damp, shadowy places. And a green tinge.'

'Severus, you are not answering my question.'

'I don't know, all right?' Severus snapped. 'I couldn't very well send you off to die in your room, could I?'

'Let me ask again,' Remus said, persistently. 'That might be true, but why are _you_ in your bed, then, at the same time, and unmistakably naked?'

Remus let a hand slide over Severus' thigh, something that made Severus shiver. Inadvertently, he moved closer to Lupin, as if to get more of the same. He needed Remus so much, but couldn't the man stop interrogating him about it? What good would it do to inform him? There was no need to do that. Severus moved even closer and put his arm back over Remus' waist.

'Don't let it get to your head. I am letting you stay here to keep an eye on you. I won't have you running around when you are not well.'

'That is very kind of you, Severus.' Remus pushed himself up a bit, so he could look down at Severus. 'But it still doesn't explain why. Would you like to hear my theory?'

Severus' eyes widened as he looked up at Remus Lupin. There was that tinge again, the flash of the wolf in his eyes, a faint echo of the beast. It made Severus weak. That was what he desired: the kind, calm man, and the ferocious beast he kept in line. 'Not... particularly,' he croaked. The way Remus looked at him made him helpless. It made him want and need, and how could he ever survive if he admitted that?

'I think,' Lupin said, 'you are afraid. I think I have mentioned it before. Also, if you actually faced the beast courageously this morning, it can't be that. You are not afraid of me either, that much is clear. Then there isn't so much left, is there?' Remus leaned in and kissed Severus softly. He didn't protest. 'There is just one thing left to be afraid of, and considering your behaviour towards me, I think you are afraid to let go.' Remus moved away a little, as if to give Severus room to think. 'I think you want this as much as I do, but the way you continue to reject me tells me you are scared to death. Scared of finally getting something you want.'

Under the duvet, Lupin's hand moved over Severus' body, distracting him. Severus wanted to shout at Remus, to deny he wanted him so badly. 'No. No, you are wrong, wolf. As always.' He pushed Remus' hand away, angrily. 'I am not going to listen to your nonsense.' He threw the duvet aside and got up, pulling a robe over his head. 'Go back to sleep, Lupin, or sod off. I suppose you can find your way to your own chambers?'

Severus tried to suppress the thought that he was running away again, away from the wolf and away from the promise of happiness that was given him. He threw himself down on the sofa in his sitting room, summoning the bottle of Firewhisky. If this continued, he would end up drinking too much. He poured a good amount and a couple of ice cubes in a glass and took a deep drink. He would stay here until the wolf was gone.

'Can I join?' Lupin interrupted. 'I wouldn't mind a glass.'

'You are quite bossy, aren't you?' Severus growled. 'And not very obedient. I thought I told you to go away.'

'So you did.' Remus took a glass and sat down next to Severus. Too close. Far too close. 'But I think I have decided how to manage you,' he added kindly. 'Because, honestly, I have had it up to here with your fickle ideas.' Remus put an arm around Severus shoulders. 'In the future you are not going to sleep alone. In the future you'll refer to me as your lover, your mate, or your boyfriend, although our sell-by date doesn't go well with that term. Also, you will stop trying to run away since it is a bit tiresome for me to go and find you every time you try. I am a tired old werewolf, and I won't use energy on running around in the dark. Energy, mind, I could have used on shagging you senseless in whatever form you want me to. Ah-' Remus held a hand up, '- it is rude to interrupt. I saw you, Severus, I heard you beg and moan and come when the wolf had its cock buried inside you, so could you please stop denying this now?' Remus paused, taking a sip of his drink.

'You really are something,' Severus sneered. 'how dare you tell me-'

It wasn't as if it was easy to speak when one was held in a tight grip and soft lips, cold from the ice in their drinks, demanded Severus' attention. They kissed for a while, cold tongue against cold tongue, until their mouths and lips were warm and their breath ragged. Severus forgot that he really didn't want this, it was too good and too easy to let go. Remus had opened his robe, letting fingers wander over Severus' nipples, before he moved down to suck them. Severus just hissed and buried his fingers in Remus' hair. 'Stop it,' he groaned as he arched up against Lupin's mouth. 'I don't... oh God, Remus! Do that again!'

Remus didn't seem to want Severus to ask twice, and soon they were both naked on the sofa, a bit uncomfortable, but Severus quickly forgot about the armrest digging into his back, and about the fact there was far too little room to do what they were doing. Remus kissed and bit his way down Severus' chest, over his stomach and ended up between his legs. Remus took Severus' hard cock in his mouth without further ado.

It felt so bloody good and the way Remus growled, soft, but still possessively, made Severus whimper. He wanted so much what the man and the wolf offered him. Not only sex, but to _belong_ , to be mated and taken and cared for and owned, just as _he_ had taken and cared for and owned Remus.

Remus spread Severus' legs, letting a finger play over his hole and for some time it drove away any coherent thoughts. There was just the slight pain when Remus pushed his fingers inside, two, then three. Remus kept sucking, using his tongue from tip to base, or wrapping it so cleverly around Severus' cock that he was certain the one thing that hadn't changed when the wolf changed was the tongue. Severus could hardly breathe, he whimpered quietly, almost as a reply to Remus' growls.

Then Remus moved over him. The slight pressure and the wonderful stretch as he slid inside made Severus groan. Remus let out throaty sighs as he thrust deep, making Severus cry out. He had longed for this, he had wanted it so badly, but it was too much. It was too dangerous, he was too vulnerable, too open. He tensed.

'Love?' Remus' lips moved against Severus' ear. 'Mate? I need you.'

'Need, Lupin?' Severus tried to keep calm, but it was hard when one wanted and not wanted at the same time.

'I can't live without you. Is that what you want to hear, Severus? I don't want to.' Remus began to move, slow, deep thrusts, making Severus groan and tilt his hips even more, so Remus' wonderful cock could slide over his prostate.

'I don't believe you.' Severus' arms were around Remus' neck, and he pulled Remus closer, kissing him fiercely, enjoying the way he kissed back: hard, deep, dominant kisses, tongues fighting, until Severus finally gave in and let Remus take his mouth in possession. Setting a faster pace, Remus began to fuck Severus, leaving him breathless and groaning from the pressure inside him.

'Harder,' Severus demanded and used his nails on Remus' arse. 'Fuck me, wolf! Make it hurt!'

Remus' eyes flashed. 'No, Severus,' he said and kissed him.

'Do it wolf!' Severus scratched Remus again. 'Hurt me. That's what wolves do.'

'Never,' Remus said. 'Not this wolf,' he said as he continued to fuck Severus in the pace he had set, calm thrusts, as if to emphasise that he refused to hurt Severus. 'Not this way. When I have you tied up and ready and we both want it, I'll hurt you and love you and own you because you want it. Not like this. Not because you are angry.'

'I'm not angry, ignorant beast,' Severus sneered and kissed Remus violently, using his mouth as a weapon in more than one way.

Remus moaned. His mate felt so good, but both Remus and the wolf agreed that something was wrong. He paused. 'Severus? Please. I want you so badly, but let go... let go of your anger.

'I'm not angry,' Severus repeated, and hid his face at Remus' neck. 'You'll just... hurt and destroy...'

'Severus!' Remus was growling now. 'I can't hurt you. I'm your mate.' He ran a hand softly over Severus' side, as if to calm a nervous animal. 'Shhh... now why would I hurt you?'

'I loved you and you wanted to kill me,' Severus whispered. 'You wanted to...'

Remus went utterly quiet. 'You... loved me? And I... Oh, Severus!' Lupin's eyes were suddenly sad. He tried to pull away, wanting to get an explanation.

Severus wrapped his legs around Remus' waist. He didn't want his lover to move, not from his body, nor from his life. 'Remus, no!'

Severus had finally said it. He had admitted he had loved Remus (even if he still had to admit that he still did), admitted that he wanted Remus, that he had desired him. Now the bloody wolf could own him, and Lupin could too, because Severus had let go of the last secret he had. He had let go of the hidden knowledge that Remus Lupin for more than twenty years had been in possession of the weapon that could destroy Severus Snape entirely.

'But,' Remus objected, and didn't get any further before Severus kissed him.

'You were right,' Severus said and pushed Remus away, following him up. 'You were right about this, no matter how much I hate to admit it.' Severus managed to turn them around so he had Remus lying on his back, too surprised, it seemed, to make any further protests. 'Mark my words,' he whispered and moved over Remus to lower himself on his cock, 'because I am not going to repeat them. You were right. I do want you. And it makes me...' Severus could hardly say it. But he had to. He was no coward and he would not let Remus go because of something so insignificant as a sentence, a brief admission of his youthful folly. If Remus wanted to hear it so badly, who would Severus be to deny him? When he thought of it, there were quite a lot of things he'd have difficulties denying his lover in the future. 'It makes me scared... to be in love.'

Remus groaned and pushed upwards, spearing Severus on his cock. 'Are you going to be this difficult for the rest of your life?'

'I think so,' Severus groaned and leant down, licking Remus' neck. 'Are you disappointed?'

'No!' Remus was moaning, trying to pull Severus down on his cock, so he could thrust in deeper. 'I want you. You are my mate!' Remus' words became soft sighs as Severus took over, making sure Remus enjoyed every second of what they were doing.

'And that is supposed to be a one-sided promise?' Severus purred, realising how much he needed Remus Lupin. 'I think not.'

As Severus spiralled them higher, higher, he bent down to bite Remus' neck hard, drawing blood and cries from him, releasing the magic of the bond between mates. And as they both came, their voices mingling in pleasure, Severus whispered his promise against Remus' soft skin.

'Mate,' he whispered, and meant it.


End file.
